All I Want
by Tei X
Summary: Ichigo es promotor de boxeo ilegal, Rukia una top model; desde hace tiempo llevan en secreto una relación. Las tentaciones del estrellato y el anonimato los llevaran por un largo camino que cambiará sus vidas.
1. Tú, Yo & Las Sorpresas De La Vida

**Titulo:** All I Want...is you

**Resumen Original:** Ichigo es promotor de boxeo ilegal, Rukia una top model, llevan en secreto una larga relación amorosa debido a sus vocaciones... La presión, el amor, el dolor, la infidelidad, las tentaciones del estrellato y el anonimato los llevaran por un largo camino que podría cambiar su destino juntos.

**Notas del autor:** De los 2 fics que estoy escribiendo, preferí subir primero este . La idea nació por mi esposo xD desde que se inscribió en una escuela de boxeo, y además por hacerme preguntas ridículas sobre la vida del personaje del Turco en **SNATCH**.

El título del fic viene de mi grupo favorito** U2**.

Espero que sea de su agrado, si consideran que vale la pena continuarlo, con todo gusto le sigo.

Un saludo a todos!!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Gracias a _**RukiaxUchiha, LadySc -Maaya, Euphrasie Elessar, Stiff y kuchiki goddess**_ por sus comentarios al respecto, y también a todas aquellas personas que han pasado a darle una leidita.

**Notas:**Las líricas y en sí la música que Ichigo recuerda cuando conoció a Rukia hago referencia a **"September"**, un tema oldie de **_Earth, Wind & Fire_** (aunque prefiero la versión remix de _**The Joker**_, **_Shinichi Osawa_** xD) recomiendo que la escuchen para darle ambientación :3

* * *

**… … * … …  
All I Want… is you**

**Capítulo I  
"Tú, yo y las sorpresas de la vida"**

Cada tres minutos observaba el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, caminando de un lado a otro lleno de impaciencia, bufó desesperado al ver que ella no llegaba, ¿porqué tenía que tardar tanto?, su única vía para canalizar su enfado por el retraso de esa morena era gritándole a quienes laboraban junto con él.

-"¡¡¿Quieres apurarte con la comida?!! ¡¡Mi novia no tarda en llegar!!"- Vociferó a un alto pelirrojo, que desde hace minutos se encontraba preparando una ligera comida en una cocina improvisada.

Todos los presentes pausaron toda acción, Renji dejó de poner atención en el sartén, Hanatarou dejó de sostener la bolsa de box donde Ganju detuvo todo golpe de entrenamiento, se miraron entre ellos llenos de extrañeza al escuchar esas palabras del pelinaranja, ¿desde cuando tenía novia?.

-"¡¡Qué porqué me miran así!!"- Preguntó Kurosaki con el ceño fruncido, observando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-"Nunca mencionaste tener una novia…"- Comentó Ganju volviendo a asestar otro golpe al saco.

-"Claro que lo hice…"- Ichigo estaba seguro de haberles comentado que tenía una novia, una cosa es que ellos no lo recordaran, a menos que buscaran fastidiarlo.

-"No… nunca la mencionaste… hasta ahora…"- Se unió Renji a la idea, Hanatarou se quedó callado, no se sentía en condiciones de contradecir lo que su jefe declaraba como verídico aunque realmente estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo y Ganju.

-"Pues ahora ya lo saben…"- Puntualizó Kurosaki a la discusión, que más daba.

-"Además porqué tengo que cocinar yo… Hanatarou debería encargarse de esto"- Le espetó Renji al pelinaranja, quien si de por si estaba hastiado, los reclamos de su amigo lo turbaban aún más.

-"Creí haber dejado claro que si ibas a trabajar conmigo la harías de lo que fuera… hoy eres cocinero… así que deja de quejarte"- Respondió Ichigo, volviendo a poner sus ojos en el reloj… aguardando a que aquella morena llegara de una vez por todas.

-"Sólo me pregunto que cuando la haré de boxeador… nunca quieres darme ese papel, siempre soy el cocinero o el lavaplatos… ¿Cuándo piensas ascenderme?"- Seguía llenando de quejas el pelirrojo, y es que desde que trabajaba con Ichigo éste le daba roles bastante míseros, quería un papel más importante en el negocio… algo así como el peleador estrella… como Ganju… o mínimo su suplente.

-"¡¡He dicho que te calles!!"- El pelinaranja no estaba como para escuchar esa clase de reclamos ni de ideas por parte del pelirrojo, no era un hombre paciente… y el que ella aún no se dignara a llegar, lo ofuscaba aún más.

Desde lo lejos puedo escucharse el andar de un automóvil, el ruido del motor se acrecentó poco a poco hasta que por el túnel se vio entrar a la bodega un lujoso Mercedes Benz color blanco, Ichigo lo reconoció, era el auto de la morena así que más calmado fue dando ligeros pasos hasta encontrarse a una distancia considerable con el auto.

La puerta se abrió cuidadosamente, mostrando ante los ojos de todos al salir del auto aquella esbelta figura perteneciente a esa mujer, ataviada de un vestido índigo que dejaba a ver sus torneadas piernas, con un bello adorno floral en su cabellera bruna, dueña de unos ojos zafiro… llena de belleza, elegancia, del glamour que la caracterizaba.

-"Ven por mi en una hora… y recuerda, ni una palabra de esto"- Dijo la morena a su chofer, quien accedió a guardar el secreto antes de marcharse.

Cerró la puerta y aguardó a ver como el automóvil se perdía entre las sombras del largo túnel, para después enfilar una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien… ya estoy aquí"- Dijo animada la pelinegra, acercándose hasta donde el pelinaranja.

-"Te tardaste mucho… ¿Qué andabas haciendo?"- Preguntó Ichigo a la pelinegra, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, los celos de vez en cuando taladraban su mente.

-"Tratando de librarme de los paparazzis…"- Respondió con naturalidad Rukia, y es que vivir rodeada de esa clase de gentes por más entrometidas y fisgonas ya le era habitual, aunque en ese tipo de ocasiones cuando tenía que ver al pelinaranja era un verdadero fastidio.

-"Ya veo… en difícil deshacerse de esos tipos"- Su enfado descendió al saber las razones, comprendía mucho que siendo una figura pública seguramente estarían tras ella todo el tiempo.

Ichigo le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, acortando la distancia entrambos para poder apoderarse de sus rosados labios y robarle un dulce beso que la pelinegra gustosa acepto a recibir y entregarle varias caricias a cambio.

Mientras Ganju, Hanatarou y Renji observaban pasmados la escena... lo cual les traía muchas más preguntas a la cabeza… ahora la cuestión no era el saber desde cuando Ichigo tenía novia, no, ahora radicaba en saber 3 cosas: ¿desde cuando tenía una novia guapa?... ¿desde cuando esa novia guapa era famosa?... ¿Desde cuando esa novia guapa famosa era Kuchiki Rukia, la top model?. Se habían llevado la sorpresa de sus vidas en unos minutos.

-"¡¡Quiten esa cara de idiotas y sigan con sus cosas!! ¡¡Renji sírvenos lo que cocinaste!!"- Gritó el pelinaranja a aquel tercio mientras exigía que les sirvieran la comida.

Aún tomados de la mano, la guió hasta la mesa improvisada hecha de un bote y encima una tabla de madera, siendo sus asientos otros dos botes de pintura.

-"¿Y porqué no comemos adentro?"- Inquirió la morena al ver el intento de mesa frente suyo, si en ocasiones anteriores se habían deleitado de la comida dentro de la autocaravan que Ichigo tenía como 'casa', ¿Por qué en esa ocasión era diferente?.

-"El idiota de Ganju la rompió en uno de sus impulsos salvajes…"- Respondió señalando al moreno.

-"Ahh ya veo… en ese caso, no queda de otra…"- Resignada y alzando los hombros la morena tomó asiento en aquel bote, Ichigo la acompañó sentándose frente suyo, así podía apreciar mejor la beldad de su novia.

Renji llegó con un par de platos donde estaba contenido huevos fritos y tocino, los depositó cuidadosamente en la mesa, durante su hazaña dirigió una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño a la guapa pelinegra, quien le correspondió la sonrisa. Ichigo lo había notado, así que le dirigió una mirada de pistola al pelirrojo y algunos 'amables' vocablos.

-"¡¡Ya puedes irte maldito acosador!!"-

Rukia rió por lo bajo, mirando la reacción del pelinaranja ante el atrevimiento de su amigo, Ichigo la miró detenidamente una vez que corrió al pelirrojo.

-"Te vi ¿he?"- Le acusaba con el dedo índice, incluso ella también merecía una especie de regaño por seguirle el jueguito al pelirrojo.

-"¿Pero que hice?..."- Le preguntaba con gracia Rukia, haciéndose la desentendida.

-"No te hagas… te ví… si me entero que estas de coqueta o engañándome con 'otro'…"- Le advertía Ichigo seriamente, y es que si lo pensaba como una posibilidad remota, no sólo ella dejaría de existir en su vida y olvidaría que alguna vez la amo, si no que también iría y le asestaría unos buenos golpes a quien estuviese ocupando su lugar, era drástico en esos aspectos, al menos podía agradecer al mundo la existencia de los paparazzis, para tener vigilado su actuar sin atosigarla personalmente.

-"Claro que no… jamás te haría algo así… tú eres el único…"- Le decía divertida la morena, le encantaba que Ichigo se pusiera en ese tipo de plan, le daba a entender cuan importante era en su vida y no deseaba perderla.

-"Más te vale…"- Acotó, pasando a tomar el tenedor y el cuchillo, dispuesto a cortar el tocino en trozos y degustarse del sazón del que tanto se jactaba tener su amigo pelirrojo.

-"Mmmm sabe muy bien…"- Expresó la morena al probar bocado, y eso que sus gustos eran muy exigentes, así que confiado se aventuró a probar la comida, y al igual que su novia, su paladar fue satisfecho por el exquisito sabor.

-"Por cierto… ¿Qué te parece si la próxima semana nos vamos de vacaciones?"- Preguntó la pelinegra, esa idea llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, si bien su trabajo como modelo le dejaba exhausta y poco tiempo le sobraba para estar con el pelinaranja, esa podía ser una ocasión perfecta para compartir buenos momentos.

-"Con los 70 mil 500 yenes que gano a penas y consigo llevarte de vacaciones a la playa más cercana y hospedarnos en un hotel de 3 estrellas… nada comparado a lo que estás acostumbrada"- Le respondió, su salario era muy poco como para costear unas merecidas vacaciones dignas de ella; y el pensar como opción que los gastos corrieran por cuenta de la pelinegra le desagradaba.

-"Y que con eso… lo único que quiero es poder estar contigo"- Le contestó sincera Rukia, valía más ese tiempo juntos que el lujo del sitio, era lo de menos. Ichigo se sintió afortunado, esa mujer no era para nada presumida y que sólo buscaba la riqueza, tenía a su lado a una mujer que lo amaba por ser él mismo… por los sentimientos que le brindaba.

-"Está bien…"- Accedió Kurosaki, provocando la emoción en los ojuelos zafiro de la morena, quien le sonrió en complicidad –"Y por cierto, ¿deberías considerar venir a vivir conmigo?"- Esa idea también llevaba semanas en su mente, iba a ser misión imposible que ella aceptara pero lo intentaría.

-"No estarás hablando en serio… ¿cierto?"- Su semblante había cambiado por completo, arqueó la ceja sin quitarle la mirada cargada de seriedad. ¿Vivir juntos? ¿En la espantosa autocaravan?

-"Claro que estoy hablando en serio… ¿Qué tiene de malo?"- Si bien su 'hogar' no era el más decoroso y bello jamás visto pero era su hogar y le tenía mucho cariño.

-"Ohh no nada…. Sólo que no me gusta el color…"- Respondió irónica la morena, dirigiendo su mirada a la sucia y horrible casa rodante, no era una vista muy bella.

-"Sé que no es un palacio pero…"- El pelinaranja trataba de excusar su remolque intento de casa, pero era todo lo que tenía, el negocio de box clandestino y las cinco derrotas consecutivas que había tenido Ganju le habían despojado de un buen dinero para remodelación.

-"Deberías conseguirte un buen trabajo…"- Sugirió la morena, estaba segura de lo que su novio debería hacer pero era tan terco que muy difícilmente lograría que tomara en cuenta sus propuestas.

-"Tengo un buen trabajo… mi carrera como promotor de boxeo…"- A su criterio, eso era una carrera… aunque el éxito dependía mucho del poder y la suerte de sus peleadores.

-"Se te olvidó decir que es ilegal… eres promotor de boxeo ilegal…"- Corrigió la pelinegra, era increíble eso lo llamara una carrera.

-"Y que me dices tú… carrera de modelaje ¿dices?... es decir, una buena forma para exhibirte en público, que una revista o firma de ropa te quiera para promoción y sirva como una oportunidad perfecta para saciar la lujuria de los pervertidos al permitir que te tomen fotografías en traje de baño o en lencería…"- Tenía mucha tela donde cortar si se trataba de criticar y sacar a relucir los puntos negativos de la carrera del otro, y respecto a la de su novia, abarcaba más.

-"Exageras… además mi carrera está dentro del marco de la ley, es más respetada y mejor pagada…"- Le espetó Rukia cruzada de brazos, con tales premisas había callado al pelinaranja, quien ahora la miraba molesto, aceptando con dureza las palabras proveniente de su boca.

-"Es más… deberías ser tú el que debería vivir conmigo…"- Añadió la morena.

-"Ahh claro, seguro Byakuya no notara mi presencia…"- Dijo irónicamente, había diversas razones por las cuales no aceptaría vivir con ella, una de ellas era su hermano mayor, Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre por más moralista y con un alto sentido de la justicia…sus principales enemigos.

-"Podemos hablar con él… incluso podrían trabajar juntos…"- Comentó la pelinegra, el proponer hablar con su hermano era drástico, muy difícilmente aceptaría a Ichigo en casa pero habría que intentarlo.

-"Primero me manda a la cárcel y después de no sé cuantos años me permite trabajar con él… si me va bien"- Sabía la forma anticipada en que Byakuya actuaría si de repente un día llegaba a presentarse en casa de la morena como novio e inquilino, hasta de pensarlo un espasmo recorría su espina dorsal –"Mejor esperemos… no hay que precipitarse"- Propuso, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, el tiempo ya diría lo demás.

-"Si… tienes razón…"- Incluso ella también estaba de acuerdo en dejar las cosas como estaban, lo que menos quería era provocar problemas.

**

* * *

**

Se enfundaron en el silencio mientras continuaban comiendo, aunque como era costumbre alguien siempre interrumpía sus 'citas', y para variar siempre era gente cercana a la morena, pues el tono de su celular comenzó a retumbar por todo el ambiente, acabando con la tranquilidad que hace minutos reinaba.

-"Bueno… ¿Qué pasó Matsumoto?"- Dijo la morena una vez contestando su teléfono móvil, Ichigo la miraba fijamente mientras jugueteaba con la comida con ayuda del tenedor, simplemente observaba los ademanes y reacciones de su novia mientras conversaba, era realmente encantadora, la mujer que nunca pensó tener en su vida.

-"Mmmm está bien… Estaré en unos minutos allá… Nos vemos…"- Así finalizó la conversación, por su mirada y vocablos indicaba que habían surgidos improvistos los cuales debía atender a la brevedad, no era algo muy alentador, ella pronto se iría y apenas había tenido minutos para estar a su lado. La vio de nuevo fijar su atención en la pantalla del celular y marcar a un número de su larga lista de contactos.

-"Algo se atravesó… pasa por mi en 5 minutos… Te espero"- Con toda limitación en palabras ordenó a su transporte venir por ella, la morena guardó su teléfono móvil y se topó con la mirada seria del pelinaranja.

-"¿Porqué me miras así?"- Le inquirió la chica enarcando una ceja.

-"Por nada…"- Ichigo bajó la mirada –"Sólo que no tienes ni media hora aquí y ya te vas…"- Se notaba medio molesto, entristecido, una mezcla de sentimientos que Rukia entendía perfectamente.

-"No es mi culpa... en verdad hoy pensaba pasar más tiempo contigo pero siempre hay algo que hacer… lo lamento…"- Era lo único que podía decirle, para el pelinaranja no era necesarias esas palabras, comprendía el trabajo de su novia, sólo que a veces… su voluntad flaqueaba.

-"Descuida… Todo estará bien… Entonces la próxima semana…"- Quería tener la certeza de que la semana entrante pudieran irse de vacaciones a cualquier lugar, sólo querían poder compartir momentos juntos.

-"Seguro…"- Respondió ella con una sonrisa. La cercanía de su vehículo se escuchaba con eco, así que tomó su bolso y se levantó de su asiento, se acercó hasta donde el pelinaranja y le abrazo por detrás, acomodó su mentón en el hombro del chico y con dulzura le dijo al oído:

-"No olvides que mañana a punto de las 8:30 p.m. será el desfile, espero lo veas…"-

Sonrió y le besó en la mejilla añadiendo otras palabras.

-"Nos vemos… Te amo"-

La morena tomó rumbo fijo hasta donde su chofer esperaba su arribo al Mercedes Benz con la puerta abierta.

Ichigo se levantó y caminó hasta donde el automóvil, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos vio perderse el vehículo entre la oscuridad del túnel, llevándose consigo a la mujer que tanto amaba y extrañaba con mucha frecuencia, quedándose con un mal sabor de boca, como la mayoría de las veces… a espera de ella.

Resignado a su partida, viró sobre sus talones para volver a sus asuntos, la situación fue que se topó con los admirados rostros de sus compañeros laborales, así que levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-"Así que… era verdad…"- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras recogía de ese intento de mesa, los trastos usados.

-"¿De que demonios estas hablando…?"- Cuestionó sin miramientos, no entendía de que hablaba.

-"De ella… Kuchiki Rukia es tu novia… no puedo creerlo"- No era el único presente estar asombrado por las noticias respecto a la vida amorosa del pelinaranja, asunto que a su parecer era normal.

-"¿No puedes creer que ella sea mi novia? Jaaa…"- Se burló, era como si nadie le viera capacidad para tener a su lado a una mujer tan bella y cotizada como Rukia.

-"No es eso… sólo que pensé que era uno de esos alucines tuyos, como la vez que te despertaste creyendo que eras millonario"- Comentó el pelirrojo, rememorando eventos del pasado, que resultaban vergonzosos para el pelinaranja.

-"¿Y tenías que recordármelo?"- Inquirió Ichigo con cierta molesta reflejada en el rostro.

-"Por supuesto…"- Respondió triunfante el pelirrojo, con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Me cuesta creerlo… no eres del 'medio'… y ella te ama… es bastante desatinado… tan escandaloso…"- Dijo Ganju poniéndose en pose de pensador, olvidando su entrenamiento para emitir su juicio.

-"Y que con eso… lo dicen como si yo no mereciera a una mujer como ella… ¿Cuál es su problema?"- Para Ichigo ya le estaba resultado todos los comentarios a un nivel más personal, y no le gustaba que pusieran en duda sus capacidades para amar a una persona.

-"No, no hay ningún problema… pero es… increíble… eres muy, muy afortunado…"- El ambiente se suavizó, las palabras de Renji al menos le hacían sentirse mejor, de era afortunado esa ya lo sabía.

Cada quien volvió a su labor, el más pequeño del grupo, Hanatarou, se acercó con cuidado al pelinaranja.

-"Kurosaki… disculpe que me meta pero… ¿Cómo la conoció?"- Ichigo se sobresaltó por la pregunta, vio de soslayo al chico lleno de extrañeza, realmente no era muy común contar esa historia… se sentía cursi…

-"Bueno… fue hace 4 años…"-

**… ::: FlashBack :::…**

Era septiembre… esa noche había sido convencido por sus compañeros de trabajo de ese entonces en disfrutar de los placeres que ofrecía la noche en un afamado antro de Tokio. La música resonaba entre las cuatro paredes del amplio lugar, diversas luces estroboscopicas de variados colores iluminaban el recinto, gente iba y venía; algunos bailaban al ritmo de las melodías, otro tantos conversaban, tanta multitud compartiendo unos momentos de gozo entre los amigos, deleitándose la garganta con los diferentes cocktails, con esas bebidas que enloquecían los sentidos.

No bebía mucho, pero esa noche estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de la barra libre, así que encantado por los exóticos colores y nombres de los cocktails, se aventuró en ir a la barra para conseguir uno de los tan asediados brebajes.

Pidió un Blue Moon al Bar-Tender, a la espera de su servicio se limitó a recargarse con los codos puestos en la superficie de la barra, observando a la multitud bailar a ritmo de una conocida melodía, no era alguien que gustara del arte de la danza, de hecho se consideraba malísimo para ese tipo de cosas, prefería deleitarse la pupilas con las coreografía improvisadas y evitarse hacer el ridículo.

Movía la cabeza a ritmo de la música, el encargado de la barra atendió su pedido al entregarle la copa con tan delicioso cocktail y justo cuando se deleitaba el paladar con semejante sabor, su mirada se enfocó en una hermosa morena de largas piernas, quien muy alegre bailaba en el centro de la pista acompañada de amistades, esa mujer era como un imán para sus sentidos, no podía despegar su mirada de ella… le hipnotizaba su forma de moverse, le encantaba su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos…

Después de algunos segundos la vio dirigirse hacia su donde se encontraba, la contempló en su caminar y cuando ella notó su mirada, le sonrió coquetamente… Ichigo le correspondió el gesto, mientras ella iba hasta la barra, a pedir otro trago más con intenciones posteriores de volver a la pista.

-"Así que sólo prefieres observar… deberías atreverte a moverte en la pista…"- Le sugirió la morena estando cerca de él, a espera de que le atendieran.

-"Soy pésimo…"- Le comentó dirigiéndole una profunda mirada, dando otro sorbo a su trago.

-"Déjame ayudarte a intentarlo…"- Palabras que sorprendieron al pelinaranja, esa era una sutil forma de invitarlo a bailar… y ante los encantos de esa mujer no podía negarse.

-"Está bien…"- Ichigo dejó su trago abandonado, y la misma calidad la retomó el pedido de la morena, pues al instante tomó de la mano al chico de ojos almendrados, dirigiéndolo hasta el centro de la pista donde torpemente se dispuso a acompañar a la pelinegra con sus movimientos de baile.

No era bastante difícil el intentar, nadie notaba lo pésimo que era, y su compañera parecía disfrutarlo, compartiendo sonrisas, de vez en cuando sus manos se tocaban ligeramente, sus cuerpos quedaban a cortas distancias, las caderas de esa mujer le tenían en un trance por tan agradable forma de bailar…

**_Nuestros corazones estaban sonando  
en el tono en el que nuestras almas estaban cantando.  
Mientras bailábamos en la noche,  
recuerda como las estrellas se robaron la noche._**

Después de varias piezas, tomaron un respiro… el tanto bailar los había agitado demasiado, y terminaron sentándose para conversar.

-"Por cierto…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Preguntó la pelinegra de ojos zafiro alzando la voz debido a la fuerte música.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo… un placer"- Dijo el pelinaranja con una amplia sonrisa, una que ella compartió.

-"Kuchiki Rukia… el placer es mío…"-

Después de una charla a medias, terminaron por intercambiar números telefónicos… Esa noche quedó para su total recuerdo, cada detalle quedó guardado en su memoria, incluida la canción que se tocaba cuando la vio por vez primera… como el amor apareció frente a sus ojos en una noche de septiembre.

**… ::: Fin FlashBack :::…**

-"Tres meses después nos hicimos novios… Ni ella ni yo sabíamos lo que nos esperaba… Su fama como modelo subió como la espuma y yo me metí a los negocios ilegales… Vaya combinación ¿no crees?"- Finalizó la historia el pelinaranja, dejando a Hanatarou bastante impresionado con el relato…

**_Y diciembre encontró el amor que compartimos en septiembre,  
Sólo charlas melancólicas y amor,  
recuerda el amor verdadero que compartimos hoy_**

-"Y… ¿Cuáles fueron sus reacciones al saber a lo que se dedicaban?"- Volvió a preguntar el menor, muchas cuestiones asaltaban su mente.

-"¡¡Hay pero que preguntón eres!!"- Interrumpió el pelirrojo a gritos refiriéndose a Hanatarou, no es que fuera aguafiestas pero había muchos pendientes y no iban a resolverlos sin continuaban sacando a la luz el pasado.

-"Ve a entretenerte con otra cosa… Ichigo está ocupado"- Le ordenó Renji al menor, quien apenado se retiró a hacer sus labores.

-"Dices que estoy ocupado pero no sé en que…"- Ichigo alzó una ceja, vaya que su amigo pelirrojo se estaba pasando de prepotente con lo de rango menor.

-"Ohh sí… mientras relatabas tus maravillosa historia de amor a Hanatarou, llamó la de las apuestas… dice que es urgente que vayas…"- Lo primero lo dijo con sarcasmo, pasando a una actitud seria respecto a la llamada, al instante Ichigo se apresuró.

-"Maldición… En fin… pon en marcha el auto…"- No quedó más opción que acudir al llamado de la casa de apuestas, así que pidió a su 'chofer' en turno que le llevara hasta allá.

Así había llevado su vida durante los últimos cuatro años… ¿Cuánto más podría soportar?.

**… … * … …**

Gracias de antemano por leerlo y dejar su opinión.

Saludos!


	2. Visita Inesperada

Gracias todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentarios respecto a fic, me alegra mucho que les guste el fic ;) y bueno ya verán como continuan las cosas ;).

**Notas extras:** La canción y en sí al desfile a los que refiero en el que Rukia participa en una de las escenas es el **_Victoria's Secret Fashion Show_** del 2007, específicamente el del performance de** Wili I Am** con**_ "I got it from my mama"_**.

**En éste fic, Rukia por la condición de modelo que puse para ella, es mál alta de como la conocemos en Bleach. Podiamos pensar en un 1.68-1.70**

Y bueno, les dejo el capítulo 2 que espero sea de su completo agrado ;).

Saludos y gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo II**

**"Visita Inesperada"**

A penas abrió la puerta de la caravan que tenía como casa cuando se topó sus compañeros de trabajo, los tres frente al televisor, comiendo rosetas de maíz y tomando refresco, el verlos ahí y haraganeando desató su ira.

-"¡¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!!"- Vociferó el pelinaranja adentrándose más a la estancia, varándose frente al televisor, mirándolos severamente.

-"¡¡Ehh quítate!! ¡¡Ya va a empezar!!"- Renji manoteaba para que Ichigo se quitara y les dejara ver lo que acontecía en la pantalla.

-"¡¡¿De qué carajos están hablando?!! ¡¡Dejen de ver la televisión y pónganse a trabajar!!"- Ya era el colmo, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus holgazanerías, no sólo irrumpieron en su 'hogar' sin su permiso, también estaban rindiéndole tributo al ocio cuando había cosas más importantes por resolver.

-"¡¡No!! ¡¡El desfile ya empezó!!"- Gritaba Ganju en protesta por el regaño de su jefe, Ichigo frunció el ceño ante las palabras del moreno… lentamente fue despejando el área, permitiendo así observar el programa.

-"¿Desfile? ¿Qué desfile?"- Les inquiría el chico de ojos almendrados, sin poder recordar nada.

-"El desfile de modas de tu novia… ayer te avisó antes de irse… ¿no lo recuerdas?"- Le dijo el pelirrojo a Kurosaki, quien poco a poco fue rememorando cada instante hasta la parte en que se mencionó el dicho desfile, cayendo en cuenta de que por tantas cosas pendientes que tenía, había relegado ese 'compromiso' que tenía precisamente esa noche con el televisor.

Ichigo no tuvo más opción, así que también se buscó un asiento para deleitarse la pupila con el afamado desfile anual que hacía una importante firma de ropa interior, como todo hombre, gustaba ver ese desfile para disfrutar de la belleza de las mujeres que ahí circulaban, aunque desde que Rukia formaba parte esencial de esa marca, ella era la única a la que gustaba ver pavonearse por la pasarela.

Se escuchaba una movida música, una que acompañaba en su andar a las hermosas mujeres de rasgos perfectos, gran estatura y complexión delgada, una por una luciendo con gracia los diversos modelos de lencería diseñados para esa temporada, regalando sonrisas y besos a los que presenciaba en vivo el evento.

Ichigo observaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, estaba más que fastidiado, aún no hacía acto de presencia su novia, así que ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con los asombrados rostros de Ganju y Renji, hasta no parpadeaban para no perder ningún detalle, sus miradas pervertidas que probablemente su imaginación ya trabajaba con las imágenes, mientras Hanatarou tan apenado, como no queriendo ceder al encanto de las modelos…

Los aplausos y gritos provenientes del televisor se escucharon con mayor potencia, captando la atención del pelinaranja al instante. En el preciso momento que sus ojuelos se posaron en la pantalla, la cámara enfocó a una delgada y alta pelinegra de ojos zafiro, llena de coquetería y gracia se pavoneaba por la pasarela, Ichigo casi se intoxica al aspirar el humo del cigarrillo, pues la lencería constaba en un sostén negro adornado con listo rojo, uno que hacia resaltar el origen de sus senos, coordinado con una pantaleta de mismo material, dejando a vista sus largas y torneadas piernas… aunadas unas alas blancas decoradas con algunas figuras en negro y rojizo que simulaba ser un ángel… Ichigo estaba hipnotizado… lucía tan hermosa… ella era lo mejor que había tocado su corazón.

No le quitó la mirada hasta que salió de escena y se dio una pausa en la transmisión.

-"¡¡Maldito afortunado…!!"- Gritó Renji aventándole uno de los cojines del sofá, Ichigo lo esquivó, seguramente lo decía por envidia.

-"¡¡Y tú eres un pervertido… Te gustó mi novia desde que la viste llegar…!!"- Le acusaba el pelinaranja, ese era el problema con el que tenía que lidiar la mayor parte del tiempo.

-"¡¡¿Y a quién no le gusta tu novia?!!"- Esa era una realidad irrefutable, debido a la fama de la morena, existían en todo Japón muchos hombres encantados con su belleza, protagonizando todas sus fantasías…

-"Ehhh yo mejor me voy…"- Dijo Ganju pasando a retirarse del pleito de forma discreta.

-"¡¡Te prohíbo que la mires y fantasees con ella!!"- Ordenaba el pelinaranja, podían pensar que era un exagerado, pero era un hombre bastante celoso, le molestaba escuchar por ajenos tantos comentarios perversos… tantas veces se contuvo a agarrar a golpes a unos cuantos por la lujuria contenida en sus palabras sobre la morena…

-"Ahh que ridículo eres…"- Le contestó el pelirrojo, alejándose de la presencia del pelinaranja.

Ichigo no puso mayor atención y hastiado apagó el televisor, sin nada que decir… Podía pensar lo que quisieran de él, que si era ¿ridículo? Ja, si sólo protegía lo que era suyo.

**… … o … …**

Aquel maloliente y mugriento edificio estaba al tope de gente, esa noche se habían reunidos personalidades importantes de la mafia, el narcotráfico y todo lo referente al bajo mundo para apostar y disfrutar de algunas peleas de box a puño limpio que esa noche estaban acordadas.

Los gritos y la música eran ensordecedores, Renji e Ichigo iban tras Ganju mientras le presentaban ante la multitud, como si fuera toda una celebridad en el mundo del box, el pelinaranja sabía lo que implicaban esas peleas, no sólo se trataba de que le apostaran a su boxeador, también que parte de las ganancias se le redituaran, las personas del bajo mundo era algo exigentes y el ganar un pelea significaba un reconocimiento de su parte, el esculpirse un nombre, algo que mostrara la calidad tanto del boxeador como de su promotor, si no fuera por lo último a Ichigo le importaría poco, siempre y cuando le pagaran lo proporcional a sus servicios.

-"Es un hombre de fuertes puños, no dejes que ese bastardo te intimide… recuerda que si ganas, trataré de buscarte al mejor… quizás hasta ser un profesional… así que no me falles"- Le pedía el pelinaranja al moreno mientras ésta yacía en la esquina del ring, siendo motivado por las palabras de su jefe.

-"Acabaré con él… lo noquearé…"- Repetía Ganju así mismo, dándose los ánimos y cierta seguridad que de mucho servía una vez estando en el ring.

El referí llevó a ambos boxeadores al centro del ring, les dio algunas indicaciones que eran necesarias que conocieran ambos peleadores, y una vez hecho esto se dio el toque a la campanilla, dando inicio el primer asalto.

Ichigo observaba rígidamente a su hombre, de vez en cuando le gritaba algunas indicaciones o hacía ademanes con las manos, estaba bastante concentrado que ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de Hanatarou, quien tímidamente trataba de captar su atención hasta que se dio el tiempo previsto para el primer round se terminó.

-"Señor… Kuchiki-san está aquí"- Le anunció, al instante Ichigo miró al menor, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí… algo malo podría pasarle.

-"¿En donde está?"-

-"Está en el pasillo cercano a la salida de atrás…"-

-"Gracias… dile a Renji que se encargue"- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de hacerse paso entre la gente, se le veía desesperado y hasta cierto punto preocupado, no lograba entender que hacía ella ahí, lo que menos quería era ponerla en peligro o en evidencia, su imagen pública era importante y procuraba salvaguardarla.

Corriendo, jadeante, así llegó hasta el pasillo indicado por Hanatarou, la encontró recargada en la pared, ataviada en un hermoso vestido oscuro como su cabello, se notaba realmente encantadora y aún más con la dulce sonrisa que le dirigió al verlo.

Kurosaki caminó a paso tranquilo hasta ella, Rukia le recibió con un efusivo abrazo seguido de un apasionado beso, uno que se fue prolongando poco a poco, pero esa pasión que empezaba por consumirlos se desvaneció cuando Ichigo recordó algo importante.

-"Espera…"- Pero la morena aún le besaba… -"Espera…. Espera…. ¡¡Espera!!"- Se desesperó, llegando al grado de empujarla ligeramente, aunque sabía que su forma de actuar provocaría más de un disgusto en ella.

-"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"- Le reclamó la morena en cuestión, no entendía que demonios pasaba por la mente de Ichigo, y mucho menos entendía su actitud; ella gustosa que le recibía y él vilmente le rechazaba el contacto.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Se hizo el sordo a su pregunta, necesitaba que le explicara las razones por las cuales la había traído hasta allí, exponiéndose a los peligros de tan colonia con mala reputación.

Sin embargo para la morena fue como una ofensa, ¿había escuchado bien?, que asunto le llevaría a estar allí… Hasta obvia era la respuesta pero quizás él necesitaba escucharla de sus propios labios.

-"Como que, qué hago aquí… vine a verte…"-

-"Pudiste llamarme y quedarnos de ver en un lugar más seguro pero NO aquí…"- Estaba algo molesto por la falta de precaución que su novia tenía, de su parte no había problema si los veían justo pero para ella… no sería lo más adecuado, como figura pública debía cuidar su imagen.

-"Te llamé 3 veces… y ninguna contestaste… por eso vine"- Bastante extrañado por su respuesta Ichigo metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, sus trajo su celular y echó un vistazo a la pantalla y en efecto, ahí tenía la leyenda: "Tiene 3 llamadas perdidas de Kuchiki Rukia".

-"Maldición…"- Soltó al aire, también había sido problema suyo, pero con tanto ruido en el ambiente, no escuchó el timbre. Volvió a meter el móvil a su sitio y enfocó toda su atención en la morena.

-"Y ¿ahora?..."- Le inquirió enarcando una ceja, ya estaba ella ahí, había que hacer algo al respecto.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, así que la tomó de la muñeca y lo más pronto posible la guió hasta una estancia, cerró con seguro, al menos ahí no podía correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

-"Ya que estamos aquí…."- Dijo sugestivamente, jalando la corbata del pelinaranja hacia sus labios –"porque no aprovechamos el tiempo…"- atrapó sus labios en una dulce demanda, con la corbata en manos le jaló sin despegarse de sus labios, se fueron guiando por los sentidos hasta llegar un escritorio. Con un ligero uso de su fuerza, cargó a la morena y la sentó en la superficie, los labios del pelinaranja iniciaron un recorrido por el dulce cuello de la chica, quien rodeando con sus brazos su espalda, una forma suya de atraerlo más a su cuerpo soltaba algunos suspiros por el placer que empezaba a percibir en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-"Luciste hermosa... en el desfile…"- Le comentó entre besos, Rukia sonrió complacida mientras esos labios le brindaban un exquisito placer.

Las manos del pelinaranja levantaron un poco el vestido de la chica, permitiéndole acariciar sus muslos con tranquilidad y vehemencia, el contacto era suave y la temperatura se incrementaba conforme las caricias se volvían más apasionadas.

Con cierta dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraban, la morena intentaba despojar al chico de su camisola, las manos de su novia buscaban tamizarse entre los ropajes, cuando pudo sentir sus cálida manos tocar su pecho fue como percibir una fuerte descarga, sus caricias le encantaban, y su cuerpo reaccionaba conforme ella le besaba el cuello.

Justo cuando estaban listos para llevar la situación a otro nivel, alguien tocó la puerta, apagando parte del fuego nacido del contacto.

-"Señor Kurosaki… ¿es usted el que está aquí?"- Era la voz de Hanatarou, quien ya llevaba tiempo buscándole por una situación inesperada que se originó en la pelea de Ganju.

La pareja se miró mutuamente, acordando dejar de lado la pasión, podría tratarse de algo mucho más importante. Ichigo se alejó del cuerpo de la chica, caminando con rumbo directo hasta la puerta, la cual al abrir se topó con el menor de sus subordinados.

Al pequeño e inocente Hanatarou se le subieron los colores al rostro al ver como su jefe se abotonaba la camisola, y ligeramente en el interior podía apreciar como la morena se acomodaba sus ropajes y el cabello, lo cual le hacía tener diversidad suposiciones, todas ellas orientadas a lo sexual, vaya que había llegado en un mal momento.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Ganju perdió la pelea y se agarró a golpes al promotor del otro boxeador…"- Dijo tímidamente, aún con sus mejillas teñidas en carmín, Ichigo al escuchar la locura hecha por el moreno y el gran lío que le había metido por sus acciones, se apresuró a quedar impecable.

-"Lo siento, tengo que ocuparme… Te llamaré más tarde"- Con palabras apresuradas se despidió, incluso un beso que dejó a sus labios fue bastante fugaz, Rukia le vió desaparecer, incluso ella solía sentir abandonada por él… estaba tan preocupado con sus asuntos que el tiempo que le dedicaba era escaso.

-"Me encargaré de que regrese con bien…"- Dijo Hanatarou a la morena, al final siempre era ese chico tímido el que la acompañaba hasta la puerta y se cercioraba de que nadie la viera por los alrededores, como deseaba que Ichigo le tratara de esa misma forma y no le diera tanta prioridad a su 'trabajo'.

**… … * … …**


	3. Vacaciones

Gracias todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentarios respecto a fic, me alegra mucho que les guste :D y bueno ya verán como continuan las cosas, se intensifican un poquito.

**En éste fic, Rukia por la condición de modelo que puse para ella, es mál alta de como la conocemos en Bleach. Podiamos pensar en un 1.68-1.70**

Y bueno, les dejo el capítulo 3 que espero sea de su completo agrado ;).

Saludos y gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo III**

**"Vacaciones"**

Se estaba hartando del maldito timbre del celular que no dejaba de sonar y mientras más prolongaba la espera captaba más la atención de los presentes, cosa que desde que salió de casa trató de evitar a toda costa, era por eso que más a fuerzas que de ganas contestó.

-"¿Dónde rayos estás?"- Fue la pregunta que Matsumoto soltó a penas y la morena respondió al llamado.

-"De vacaciones… Te dejé en tu oficina el recado…"- Respondió la morena mientras aguardaba su turno en el lobby del hotel.

-"Si ya sé pero en que lugar…"- Seguía Matsumoto con el interrogatorio y es que aparte de ser su agente, de ella dependía el bienestar de la morena, si algo le sucedía parte de la culpa recaería en su persona.

-"En Okinawa… tiene unas playas hermosas…"-

-"¿Le avisaste a tu hermano?..."- Volvió a preguntar, y es que el pariente de la morena era bastante sobre protector.

-"No… pero ya estoy algo grandecita como para avisarle a donde voy… ¿no crees?"- Muy aparte de ese argumento, no se atrevía a comentárselo a su hermano porque una de dos, o le prohibía irse de vacaciones; o mandaba como acompañantes a gente de su confianza y vaya que esa gente era bastante austera.

-"Ehh Rukia haré la reservación"- Le dijo el pelinaranja quedamente, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía pegada al celular.

-"¿Con quien estás?..."- Fue la otra pregunta que Matsumoto no se hubiera atrevido a formular si no fuera por la voz masculina que escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-"Ehh con…"- No se atrevía a decírselo en voz alta, de hecho hasta dudaba en decírselo.

-"No me digas, es como ese naranjito 'amigo' tuyo o si no es que algo más…"- Matsumoto sabía de la existencia de Ichigo y la estrecha relación que había entre ellos, todo por los comentarios que su protegida hacía de vez en cuando desde que la conocía, sin embargo y aún cuando consideraba que Ichigo no era el hombre indicado para ella, respetaba la decisión de la morena, al menos esperaba que Byakuya nunca se enterara de eso.

-"Pues… sí… ehh me tengo que ir… Si pasa algo, llámame… ¿de acuerdo?. Muy bien, hasta luego"- Así finalizó la llamada de la morena, guardando su teléfono móvil, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa al pelinaranja, quien le esperaba cercano al elevador junto con el botones.

-"¿Quién era?"- Le preguntó sin más, mínimo para saber el nombre de la persona que ya les estaba interrumpiendo.

-"Mi agente…"- Sólo respondió, yendo directo a su novio para darle un fugaz beso y empezar a disfrutar de las mini vacaciones.

**… … o … …**

A penas abrieron las puertas y se toparon con una hermosa recámara matizada en blancos y azules. Había una cama matrimonial, frente a ella un televisor y un tocador, y a su costado la puerta al baño. A unos metros de lateral de la cama y separados por un gran ventanal que a su vez servía de acceso, en la parte exterior y rodeada por cercas blancuzcas; había una mesa y un par de sillas a la intemperie, donde podían también disfrutar de la encantadora vista al mar. Más adelante un largo caminito de uso exclusivo para poder llegar hasta la playa.

Ante ese panorama la morena sonrió y con suma alegría caminó hasta llegar al gran ventanal y enérgicamente volteó a ver al pelinaranja, quien le miraba con un dejo de alegría y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta donde la morena, rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y recargó su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-"¿Qué te parece?"- Preguntó el chico quedamente.

-"Es muy hermoso… aunque serán sólo un par de días, sé que nos las pasaremos bastante bien…"- Respondió la pelinegra bastante animada, ladeando su rostro para encontrarse con el de pelinaranja y dejar a sus labios otro dulce y fugaz beso.

Dos días no serían suficientes para conocer todo el lugar y las maravillas que presentaba, mucho menos para poder gozar juntos de la mutua compañía, pero tratarían de que cada momento fuera inolvidable y aprovecharían al máximo el corto tiempo antes de regresar a Tokio con sus respectivos y exhaustivos labores.

-"Iré a cambiarme… deberías hacer lo mismo"- Anunció la morena separándose de Ichigo, yendo hasta donde su equipaje, pues estaba deseosa de ir a las cristalinas aguas del mar lo más pronto posible.

Ichigo la dejó partir para confinarse en el baño, mientras tanto aguardaría sentado en el borde la cama, buscando en el interior de su valija algo acorde a sus gustos con el cual ataviarse para ir a nadar, sin embargo su celular comenzó a timbrar con impaciencia, hasta ni en sus vacaciones le dejaban en paz, así que hastiado tuvo que contestar.

-"Ehh Ichigo... ¿Qué debo hacer si Ganju vuelve a perder los estribos?"- Preguntó el pelirrojo a quien había dejado en su lugar como promotor de boxeo ilegal durante dos noches, aunque realmente desconocía que hacer respecto al temperamento de Ganju.

-"No sé sólo repréndelo, no me metan en más problemas de los que ya tengo"- Pidió Ichigo, y es que ellos siempre hacían algo extra para acarrearle más obstáculos de los que ya tenía, si con trabajos estaba saliendo de deudas hacia otro promotores y pagando el seguro médico de los hombres que Ganju había golpeado en sus momentos de ira.

-"Bien y… ¿Cuándo me dejaras pelear?"- Preguntó el pelirrojo bastante animado, y es que sentía que ya merecía una oportunidad con el rol de boxeador en el negocio, además consideraba que sus capacidades estaban más ligadas a eso que a su actual y nada redituable vocación de 'chambitas'.

-"Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos resuelto…"- Y seguía la mata dando, en esos momentos en lo que Ichigo menos quería pensar era en su 'trabajo', sólo descansar.

-"Pero Ganju lleva una racha negativa… deberías darme la oportunidad…"- Le decía desesperado y con cierta seguridad en sus argumentos, cosa que ahora al pelinaranja le restaba importancia.

-"Luego lo hablamos… me tengo que ir… adiós"- Colgó, ni tiempo le dio a su interlocutor de despedirse, con semejante conversación había quedado aturdido, como deseaba un piña colada.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, captando toda la atención del chico de ojos almendrados, encontrándose con la esbelta figura de su novia, con la parte superior del bikini puesta y unos diminutos shorts de mezclilla, la miró de pies a cabeza, que afortunado se sentía… tenía como novia a una de las mujeres más hermosas sobre la tierra.

-"Cierra la boca si no quieres que entren moscas…"- Le dijo al morena notando el embelezo en el que el pelinaranja había caído al verla.

Ichigo le sonrió, yendo después a tomar lo primero que encontró en la valija para vestirse acorde al ambiente, así que se encerró en el baño. Rukia aprovechó para buscar algo específico en su indumentaria, no sería lo más cómodo pero serviría de mucho para pasar desapercibida.

Se varó frente al espejo, buscando la forma más viable de no ser reconocida, así que optó por recoger su cabello con un lindo prendedor azul, no estando conforme estaba segura que debía usar algo más, así que tomó unos grandes lentes de sol y los puso para tener una idea de cómo la gente le vería, con mucha suerte nadie notaría quien era, de lo contrario las mini vacaciones estarían arruinadas con tanto paparazzi siguiendo sus pasos.

El pelinaranja salió completamente vestido para dar inicio a un recorrido por la playa, pero se topó con esa morena disfrazada, alzó una ceja como preguntándose la razón por la cual estaba así, de 'incognito'.

-"¿Y eso?"-

-"Para que no sepan que soy yo… no quiero que nos arruinen las vacaciones los paparazzis"- Respondió, sonriéndole con candor.

Aunque Ichigo no se fiaba mucho de que ese disfraz funcionara, había gente muy perspicaz y seguramente lo notaría.

-"Traje unos para ti…"- Le dijo la morena, sacando de su bolso otro par de lentes que entregó a manos del chico, Ichigo no entendía porqué él también tenía que ser parte del show, a fin que no era una persona pública, a quien le importaría.

-"¿Pero yo porqué…?"- Le espetó, volviendo a regresarle las gafas de sol.

-"En caso de que el disfraz no funcione y sepan que soy yo, se preguntaran quien es el chico que me acompaña… ¿Te gustaría ver tu rostro en las portadas de las revistas amarillistas y que mi hermano enterado de esto te busque para interrogarte?... No lo creo ¿cierto?"- Rukia era una mujer muy visionaria, precavida en ocasiones, siempre se adelantaba a las circunstancias, así que semejante idea llegó a los oídos del pelinaranja, quien viéndolo de ese modo, optó por usar los lentes como su protección.

Envuelto en sus 'disfrazes', caminaron hasta la playa, el viento soplaba ligeramente, les daba una sensación de frescura, desde hace tiempo que deseaban pasar una vacaciones juntos y sin disturbios.

Bajo una gran sombrilla, la pareja ocupó lugar, ambos en las sillas reclinables contemplaban el hermoso panorama, tan paradisíaco que resultaba increíble, su estancia era acompañado por unos deliciosos cócteles de piña colada.

-"Ehh Ichigo… ¿me pondrías bronceador?"- Preguntó Rukia al recortarse boca abajo, mirándole pícaramente, Kurosaki abrió sus ojos de par en par, claro que no le molestaba untarle bloqueador pero es que ese tipo de acciones le provocaban unos irrefrenables deseos.

-"Eh… es que…"- No sabía como zafarse de la situación, la morena alzó una ceja, vaya que ese hombre suyo aún tenía serios problemas.

-"No importa, le diré al sujeto de allá que si me hace el favor…"- Señaló al sujeto en cuestión, Ichigo al ver que se trataba de un chico surf, cuyo atractivo visual era muy considerado por Rukia, se adelanto a tomar el contenedor y ponerlo en sus manos, restregándolo por las palmas para esparcirlo en la espalda de su novia.

Tenía una piel bastante suave, era un sensación bastante agradable, sus manos moldeaban el cuerpo de la morena, si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar público y con niños en los alrededores, la haría suya sin ninguna clase de pudor pero… mejor evitó imaginarlo, así también sus deseos no se adueñarían de su actuar.

-"Listo…"- Dijo Ichigo una vez que terminó su proeza.

-"Ahora me toca a mi"- Comentó la morena con toda intención de untar bloqueador su novio, pero éste no pensaba de la misma manera.

-"No… no enserio no tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien así"-

-"Pero vas a quemarte y…"- Ella mejor que nadie sabía de los estragos que acarreaba a la piel al no ponerse bronceador.

-"No enserio… estaré bien"- Rukia podía pensar que era un testarudo, pero ésta ocasión no iba por ese rumbo, el pelinaranja sabía que después del viajecito a la playa la piel le ardería por no usar bronceador pero no es que fuera descuidado o no le preocupaba su salud, simplemente no quería sentir las delicadas manos de la morena sobre sus cuerpo, bueno no en esos momentos, en especial por las reacciones de gozo que podría tener no serían aptas para un público de menores de edad y padres sobre protectores, así que había que evitarlo momentáneamente.

**… … o … …**

La mayor parte del día la disfrutaron tomando el sol, divirtiéndose en las frescas aguas del mar, jugando waterpolo, bebiendo distintas clases de cócteles, comprando algunos sourvenirs, deleitando de la comida, tomando fotografías de los paisajes y de sí mismos como recuerdo de tan bello viaje, sin ninguna clase de persecución por parte de tan mal afamados paparazzis, todo envuelto en armonía y un cariño existente entre ambos. Las horas se pasaban rápidamente y cuando el atardecer anunció su llegada la pareja prefirió dar una vuelta por la playa, que yacía desierta, tomando de la mano recorrieron un extenso tramo, mientras las olas y el agua que traían consigo acariciaban los pies de ambos.

Para ir a cenar, optaron antes ir a mudarse de ropa, incluso el hotel donde se hospedaban era algo sofisticado y elegante, e ir en ropa ligera y de playa no era lo más adecuado, por esa razón regresaron al cuarto. Ichigo se atavió del típico formalismo que usaba para cerrar tratos en su negocio clandestino, mientras Rukia usó un vestido negro y refinado, desafortunadamente no era ocasión para usar lentes de sol o algún accesorio que ocultara su identidad, así que al final se tuvieron que dejar ver.

Durante la cena no se había abordado un tema realmente interesante, claro, hasta que el pelinaranja comentó algo de suma importancia.

-"Llevamos 4 años así… ¿no has pesando en llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel?"- Preguntó Ichigo para después dar un sorbo a su bebida, la pregunta la tenía rondando por su cabeza desde hace varios meses, consideraba que si habían superado juntos muchos obstáculos durantes esos 4 años y en el transcurso de los cuales no había surgido un grave problema, podía creerse que ya estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso.

Rukia meditó la cuestión, hacía una sutil referencia al matrimonio, no se oponía a la idea pero sentía que aún no era el momento.

-"No… no es el momento para eso, es más, no es adecuado"- A Ichigo le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta, por lo general eran ellas las más entusiasmadas con la idea pero olvidaba que la morena era diferente. El pelinaranja se sintió mal, no lo esperaba, y no entendía porqué Rukia no estaba de acuerdo, parte de sus planes dependían de ella y el más importante Rukia lo había hecho trizas.

La morena observó a su novio detenidamente, en su rostro se expresaba un gesto de melancolía, no se explicaba la razón de ese semblante, o ¿es que acaso había dicho algo malo?, un momento, Cuando Rukia cayó en cuenta de sus palabras relativas al matrimonio, de dio cuenta… en efecto, había dicho algo malo.

-"O… ¿es que pensabas pedírmelo ésta noche?"- Inquirió ella, quería cerciorarse, si la respuesta era afirmativa, ya lo había arruinado.

-"Bueno… sí… pero a vista de lo que dijiste, creo que tendré que regresar el anillo"- Dudó en confesárselo, pero que más daba, además Rukia no era una mujer que cambiara de parecer súbitamente.

La pelinegra se sintió culpable, pero a la par sentía que Ichigo debía comprenderla, así que lo miró tiernamente y trató de explicarle.

-"Lo siento…"- Posó su mano en la de él, sin quitarle la mirada –"no es porqué no te ame o no me guste la idea, de hecho me encantaría casarme contigo y formar una familia pero… en estos momentos no es lo mejor, nuestros trabajos nos exigen mucho, además mi hermano… por ahora es una locura, cuando las cosas se calmen podemos pensar en el matrimonio"- Explicó la morena, le sonrió dulcemente a Ichigo, a quien no le quedó de otra que corresponderle el gesto aunque por dentro de doliera escucharla, debía comprender y ser paciente pero… si la locura continuaba y las cosas nunca se calmaban… ¿Qué haría?... ¿Cuánto podría soportar?... Y era ahí cuando los problemas comenzaban.

**… … * … …**


	4. Pasión y Problemas

Gracias todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentarios respecto a fic, lamento no pdoer responderlos individualmente ahora mismo, pero me alegra mucho que les guste :D .

**En éste fic, Rukia por la condición de modelo que puse para ella, es mál alta de como la conocemos en Bleach. Podiamos pensar en un 1.68-1.70**

Y bueno paso también a actualizar el fic n.n aunque quiero hacer unas aclaraciones.

**- Ganju y Kaien no tienen ningún parentesco en el fic, no son familia en resumen.**

**- Habrá lemmon xDD**

Es todo los dejo con el capítulo IV, espero les guste y de antemano agradezco sus comentarios.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IV**

**"Pasión y… problemas"**

Después de una deliciosa cena y del espumoso vino, prefirieron ir directo a la recámara, no precisamente a descansar, en un interminable juego de miradas, y tras los ojos de cada uno se descifraba lo que su alma abatida percibía, rememorando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La ojiazul tomó la mano de Ichigo, entrelazando sus delgados dedos, y con delicadeza se adentraron a la oscura habitación, en medio de la penumbra esos labios volvieron a unirse, y aquellas manos descubrían la anatomía del otro, sin ninguna desesperación.

El roce de sus labios iba a ser interminable, sin tomarle tanta importancia poco a poco se fueron desplazando por la habitación, deseosos de compartir juntos una noche más antes de regresar a Tokio. Los cuerpos de ambos caían en vilo sobre el cómodo colchón, sin abandonar los jugosos labios, sin pausar las caricias, serenamente entregándose.

Acarició el cuerpo de la morena con paciencia, los besos que dejó en sus labios pasaron a desperdigarse por su cuello, el sonido de sus gemidos lo emocionaban aún más; la ropa empezaba a ser un gran estorbo, y conciente de ello fue deshaciéndose de ella, ante cada parte desnuda fue sembrando caricias y besos tibios, no había rastro de pudor ante sus ya cuerpos totalmente desnudos, sus miradas volvieron a chocar, y ambos sentían demasiada alegría y conmoción en esos momentos, se sonrieron ligeramente y una vez sus presencias quedaron unidas en un fugaz beso… Un beso que descendió de forma paulatina por los pechos de la morena, dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo, deteniéndose en los rosados pezones y capturándolos, mordiendo ligero cada uno y escuchar una vez más el quejido del placer que Rukia empezaba a sentir.

Su camino por ese hermoso cuerpo esculpido le entregó la mayor de las dichas, descubría nuevamente esa zona que provocaba un revuelvo no sólo en la morena, también en él. Sus labios llegaron hasta el vientre, donde se entretuvo al ver como la espalda de ella se arqueaba y destilaban ahogados gemidos, tan estentóreos y excitantes…

Los dedos de la morena se enredaron en la naranja cabellera de su amante cuando su intimidad se vio atendida por la boca del chico ojos miel, acariciando despacio, entregando besos, aumentando todavía más el placer, consecutivos jadeos de la chica, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, esas sensaciones eran irremplazables, y le fascinaban, pero más aún que toda ellas las produjera el hombre de su vida.

Después volvió a recibir gustosa los labios del pelinaranja, fundiéndose en besos vehementes y cargados de amor… Ichigo una vez más volvió a mirarla, encauzó toda su atención en el perfecto y bello rostro de su novia, ver su pecho subir y bajar, el carmín en sus mejillas, los apetitosos labios y sus ojos azulinos que le observaban tranquilos.

Ichigo acarició los muslos de la morena tranquilamente, con sutileza se acomodó entre sus piernas, adentrando su hombría en la hendidura femenina, la reacción instantánea de su amante fue una mueca de dolor en conjunto con sus manos apretando las sábanas, esa sensación la estremecía y su respiración aumentaba… El chico de ojos miel le miraba con un dejo de preocupación, no quería lastimarla después de todo.

Sin embargo bastaron segundos para que la morena se acoplara… El pelinaranja inició con movimientos lentos, unos que conforme a su paso, empezaban a causar estragos en sus respiraciones y sus cuerpos, se vio alentado por la morena cuando le escuchó gemir, sus caderas se movieron aún más rápido, ambos sintieron como si mil emociones estallaran por completo, el sudor bañaba sus cuerpos y los gemidos los invitaban a ir por más, Ichigo se inclinó hasta su novia para robarle varios besos más y el vaivén de sus caderas se incrementó, sus respiraciones y jadeos ahogados se hicieron uno solo hasta que todo fue descendiendo… dejándolos a ambos exhaustos y satisfechos, sellando su amor con un tierno beso y un par de palabras bien sabidas por ambos.

**… … o … …**

No sólo la luz del nuevo día y su claridad la orillaron a abrir los ojos, también ese testarudo timbre del celular que ya llevaba tiempo acosándola, con mucha pereza la morena estiró el brazo hasta llegar al buró, de donde tomó su teléfono móvil y contesto a tan impaciente llamado.

-"Hasta que por fin contestas... tengo malas noticias..."- Era Matsumoto y si no fuera por ese par de palabras 'malas noticias' le hubiera colgado para seguir bajo el dominio de los sueños, pues de oírla recuperó la vitalidad al instante.

-"¿Cómo que malas noticias?"- Inquirió la morena completamente sorprendida, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

-"Nos cayó la prensa… lo bueno de todo esto es que hay especulaciones…"- Continuaba explicándole la pelinaranja.

-"¡¡¿Qué!!! ¡¡No, no esto no puede estarme pasando!!"- Rukia se alteró, de lo que se había estando cuidado desde que salió de Tokio hasta Okinawa y durante la estadía ahí, ahora resultaba que la prensa se las arregló para seguirle los pasos, ¿Qué como lo hicieron?, nadie lo sabía pero la información ya estaba circulando.

Con tanto alboroto Ichigo terminó despertándose, encontrándose con su exaltada novia… y ahí iba de nuevo… las vacaciones estaban al borde de ser arruinadas.

-"Lo sé, lo sé… pero tranquila, estoy en el aeropuerto de Okinawa… Corrígeme si me equivoco pero estás hospedada en el ¿Tokyo Dai-ichi Hotel Okinawa?..."- Matsumoto a sabiendas del caos en el que Rukia se iba a envolver, viajó por anticipado hasta allá, si la parte de la prensa ya era suficiente para tenerla alterada, aún faltaba por comentarle sobre su hermano.

-"Sí..."-

-"Esperame ahí… Llego en unos minutos…"- Así finalizó la llamada, dejando a una Rukia anonadada, era oficial, las vacaciones ya estaban estropeadas.

-"Por la cara que tienes… supongo que…"- Musitó Ichigo al observarla, dándole a entender que las cosas a final de cuentas de no pudieron salir bien, era de lamentarse.

-"Hay que cambiarnos, mi agente viene para acá y no creo que sea muy agradable para ella encontrarnos así…"- Sugirió la morena, yendo rápido a ponerse una bata mientras recogía la ropa del suelo, Ichigo le imitó, sin tener la menor idea de lo que les esperaba.

**… … o … …**

Rangiku aún dudaba en decírselo, pero valía más exponérselo por anticipado que llegar a Tokio y la sorpresa le cayera del cielo cuando su hermano le pidiera verla, así que tomó aire y se atrevió.

-"Gracias a la prensa… tu hermano…"- Lo primero lo dijo con cierta sátira, pero ahora venía la parte complicada.

-"Ohh no, no me digas que lo sabe…"- Desde que mencionó la palabra hermano ya presentía lo peor, como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

-"Lo sabe a medias gracias a las especulaciones… Para estar seguro te preguntará cuando llegues a Tokio… pero por ahora hay que enfocarnos que hacer con tus 'amigos' los periodistas… Están abarrotados a fuera del hotel y no se diga en el aeropuerto… Lamento decírtelo pero hasta aquí llegaron tus vacaciones"- Fueron las palabras de Matsumoto, quien ya tenía más o menos previsto un plan de emergencia para sacar del tumulto a la morena, pero primero tenía que aprobarlo.

-"Sí lo sé… Lo mejor será irnos… a escondidas pero irnos…"- Comentó Ichigo a sabiendas de la situación, si bien él no corría ninguna clase de peligro pero su novia, estaba en problemas y no quería causarle más.

-"Tu novio tiene razón… me encargaré de pagar la cuenta del hotel, mientras ustedes empaquen…"- Dijo la chica de cabellera naranja, para después salir con rumbo a recepción donde costearía los gastos realizados en la corta estancia de su protegida y el novio de ésta.

Cuando se aseguraron de estar a solas, Rukia sintió esa gran necesidad de disculparse, sabía que la culpa de todo eso era suya, había sido precipitado y ridículo a la vez pensar que se libraría de la prensa tan fácilmente, las noticias recientes mostraban lo contrario.

-"En verdad lo lamento…"- Musitó la pelinegra mientras guardaba en las valijas parte de su indumentaria.

-"No te preocupes, entiendo como son las cosas… Además la pasamos bastante bien ¿no?, ya habrá otras ocasiones…"- Aunque le mortificaba que esos asuntos ejercieran un efectos negativo en sus vidas y específicamente en sus vacaciones, tuvo que resignarse y comprenderlo.

Rukia le sonrió, a lo que Ichigo le correspondió el gesto; muy a pesar de todo existía confianza y comprensión por cada parte, esa era una razón más por la cual aún seguían juntos.

**… … o … …**

Le podía llamar aprovechado pero tenía una muy buena excusa: estaba cargo del negocio y de él dependía que durante la cortísima temporada que lo tendría a cargo, tuviera éxito era por eso que también se había 'mudado temporalmente' al remolque del pelinaranja. Sin embargo era martes por la tarde, las peleas en sí eran ya entrada la noche así que fructificaría su tiempo libre para ver televisión tumbado en el sofá, comer y alguna otra cosa que rindiera culto al ocio.

-"¡¡Ahí tienes!!"- Gritó Ganju, entregándole de mala gana las botanas que le había ordenado ir a comprar.

-"¡¡Soy tu jefe y tienes que tratarme bonito!!"- Le espetó exaltado, mira que ese moreno no estaba respetando su autoridad temporal.

-"¡¡Tú no eres mi jefe, sólo estás a cargo por 2 días!!"- Contestó Ganju enfadado, ese maldito pelirrojo abusaba de su poderío, siendo el boxeador estrella merecía un trato digno.

-"¡¡Pero mientras Ichigo no esté soy tu jefe!!"- Los ánimos se estaban calentando, una batalla de palabras y gritos continuaba y si no fuera por el pequeño Hanatarou eso se hubiera elevado hasta los golpes.

-"¡¡Ichigo salió en una revista!!"- Gritó el menor, haciendo su entrada triunfal al remolque con la revista en manos. Pronto sus palabras resonaron con eco en los oídos de aquel par de testarudos, abandonando por completo su riña para enterarse.

Los tres observaron anonadados la portada de la revista de espectáculos donde se podía divisar a la joven pareja besándose a mitad de la playa, añadiéndole un titular sensacionalista: "¡¡Sorprendimos a la modelo, Kuchiki Rukia, besándose con un pelinaranja en sus vacaciones por Okinawa!!".

Añadiéndole el ruido nacido de la televisión y que en un descuido Ganju pudo entrever que la noticia de su jefe y su novia modelo ya había llegado hasta los programas de espectáculos. Nuevamente el trío fijo su atención en la pantalla, observando como la reportera se daba paso entre tumultos de gente y de reporteros para lograr mínimo una palabras por parte de la morena, quien difícilmente intentaba caminar mientras algunos guaruras y su agente alejaban a la muchedumbre.

-"Desafortunadamente Kuchiki Rukia no quiso dar entrevistas, abordó su vehículo con probable destino hacia su casa. No sabemos que fue del hombre con el que se le vio en la playa pero se rumora de que se trataba del actor Shiba Kaien, quien según amistades, dicen que también se fue de vacaciones a Okinawa"- Dijo la reportera sin más.

-"¿Acaso la gente es estúpida?... Como pueden creer que sea Shiba Kaien si claramente se ve que es un pelinaranja, Kaien tiene el cabello negro…"- Comentó Renji, y es que no podía creer que a su amigo y jefe le confundieran con el actor, aceptaba que tenían un gran parecido, pero el cabello, nada mas por el bendito cabello se distinguían.

-"Sí pero igual Kaien se ha tenido que teñir el cabello para hacer personajes, quizás de ahí parte la suposición de que sea él con quien la novia del jefe estuvo de vacaciones, aunque nosotros sabemos perfectamente que no es así…"- Exclamó el moreno boxeador, teniendo toda la razón en sus palabras, realmente no tenían mucho que hacer al respecto, simplemente esperar a que Ichigo hiciera acto de presencia.

**… … o … …**

Finalmente podía estar más tranquila entre las paredes de su hogar, estaba tan fatigada por tremenda trifulca en la que se vio envuelta no sólo al tratar de salir de incógnito por el hotel en Okinawa, también en el aeropuerto y de ahí hasta casa, se vio rodeada de ciento de reporteros, camarógrafos y flashes de fotógrafos, afortunadamente tenía a su agente y a miembros de seguridad custodiándola.

-"Señorita Rukia, que bueno que ya está aquí…"- Le recibió efusivamente una de las sirvientas con la que tenía amistad –"su hermano quiere verla en su despacho ahora mismo"-

-"Gracias por el recado… ahh y por favor pídele a alguien que suba mis maletas a mi habitación"- Dijo algo preocupada, era evidente en su rostro pero debía mantener la calma.

-"Claro Señorita y suerte"- Le dijo la mujer, y vaya que la necesitaría, conociendo a su hermano no iba a parar hasta tener la veracidad del asunto.

La morena se dirigió por los pasillos de la casa, con su sigilo y cautela los recorrió, llena de nerviosismo y preocupación, hasta que divisó aquella puerta, se detuvo en seco frente a ella y dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar, como si tomara valor para enfrentar las quejas y el interrogatorio de su hermano.

Tocó quedamente, teniendo como respuesta el permiso para acceder.

-"Toma asiento"- Dijo Byakuya seriamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-"¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que significa todo esto?"- Preguntó el mayor, dejando caer en la superficie de la escribanía varias revistas de espectáculos cuyo tema de enfoque principal era un beso en el que estaba atañida su hermana y un sujeto de cabellera naranja en las playas de Okinawa.

Rukia observó las diversas portadas, estaba conciente de lo que había hecho más nunca pensó que la situación llegara a tal grado. La morena levantó la mirada y la enfocó en su hermano, quien rígidamente esperaba sus explanaciones.

-"No tengo porqué mentirte… me fui de vacaciones con mi novio… es todo"- Sería muy descarado de su parte negarlo, a fin que todas esas imágenes decían y explicaban más que mil palabras.

-"¿Quién es el sujeto?"- Inquirió fríamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que saliera con chicos o tuviera un novio, el problema en sí radicaba en quién, si era una persona de buena familia no había problemas.

No le dijo nada, estaba dudando mucho en confesárselo, y es que cuando le dijera su nombre completo, haría hasta lo imposible por conocer datos específicos de él y realmente Ichigo no era una persona con un magnífico historial, sería escandaloso para Byakuya si supiera que se dedica a promover boxeo clandestino.

-"Te hice una pregunta…"- Dictaminó al verla sumida en el mutismo, algo le hacía creer que no era nadie digno.

Si le decía la verdad las cosas se iban a complicar más de lo que ya estaban, conociendo a Byakuya sabía que era de lo más moralista y justo, seguramente tendría a Ichigo bajo investigación, le mandaría a la cárcel por infringir la ley y no… no, no, no tenía que pensar en algo… Si bien los rumores apuntaban a que se trataba de Kaien cuyo parecido con Ichigo rondaba en un 95% y a sabiendas de que tanto ella como su hermano tenían con el actor una bonita relación amistosa, quizás podría usarle aunque eso dificultaría más la situación pero de eso a ver a su amado sumido en la cárcel, prefería correr el riesgo.

-"Es… K…Ka… Kaien"- Aunque incluso sus labios no estaban a favor de la mentira, pero al final se vieron forzados a declararlo.

-"¿Ahh sí? Y como explicas su colorida cabellera…"- Otra pregunta bomba, y es que Byakuya no era hombre de fiarse mucho de las palabras de su hermana, aunque fuera su familiar tenía más confianza en otras personas antes que ella.

-"Pues… se tiñó el cabello… lo que pasa es que no queríamos que la prensa nos descubriera y se hiciera todo un escándalo entonces por eso lo hizo y yo traté de disfrazarme pero…"- Ni la misma Rukia sabía de donde sacaba tantos argumentos extraños, es más ni entendía los mismos pero si eso le valía quedar librada entonces había que usarlos a su favor.

-"Bien… y…. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevan saliendo?"- Preguntó de nuevo, casi convencido por la explicación, aunque después lo verificaría con el mismo Kaien y allegados.

-"Pues… meses… como dos o tres…"- Se sacó de la nada el tiempo, con una falsa sonrisa.

-"Me parece bien… Aunque es varios años mayor que tú, Kaien es un buen hombre…"- Hasta ella se sorprendió de escucharlo pero bueno no todos los días su inalterable hermano opinaba sobre esa clase de temas.

-"Que bueno, me alegro que… lo aceptes… ¿Ya me puedo ir?"- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Sí"-

Tratando de no proyectar la incomodidad y nerviosismo, salió con cierta tranquilidad del despacho, una vez estando a fuera y algo alejada del área, sacó de su escondite el teléfono móvil, era de suma urgencia realizar un par de llamadas que seguramente ayudarían de mucho.

-"Hola…"- Saludó primero antes de soltar todo el problema.

-"Hola, tenía tiempo que no me llamabas"- Dijo alegremente el pelinegro.

-"Necesito pedirte un favor"- Dijo la morena sin más.

-"Es mi imaginación o tiene algo que ver con aquel asunto tuyo, que te vieron en Okinawa con un sujeto casi idéntico a mi y que se rumora era yo"- Kaien también estaba al tanto de la situación, pues a penas y su agente se enteró le contactaron para confirmar y/o negar tal información, con eso de que también estuvo de vacaciones ahí, daba a pensarse.

-"Sí…"-

-"Te escucho…"-

-"Si te llama mi hermano y te pregunta si estamos saliendo dile que sí, tenemos entre 2 ó 3 meses saliendo ¿de acuerdo?"- Soltó de golpe, tenía que asegurar que Kaien también fuera su cómplice.

-"Se lo diré pero con una condición"- Propuso el pelinegro, con una sonrisa pícara adornando sus labios, mira que tenía un plan.

-"Mientras la pueda cumplir…"-

-"Tendrás una cita conmigo…"- Soltó sin chistar.

-"¿Te haz vuelto loco?... No, eso no… por favor"- Se alteró Rukia, claro no iba a salir con él, no quería acarrearse más problemas de los por si ya acumulados.

-"Anda… nos conviene a ambos y lo sabes…"- Pero claro que le convenía pero más a su persona, pues aunque tenía 27 años y seguían soltero, desde que conoció a la morena le gustó, aunque de las veces que intentó conquistarla ella siempre le mando por un tubo, ésta era, probablemente, la única oportunidad en presentársele.

Rukia lo meditó por unos momentos, sin importar de que modo lo viera todo implicaba riesgos y problemas aunque en menor cantidad si lo aceptaba, así que tomó una decisión.

-"Está bien, saldremos como amigos…"-

-"Sí como una cita"- A Kaien No le gustaba eso de la palabra amigos, bueno al menos no con ella, por eso prefería darle otro giro.

-"Ahh como lo quieras llamar pero para mi no deja de ser algo amistoso"- Sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo estaban muy firmes, por eso enfatizaba en la palabras "amigos y/o "amistad", para no confundir las cosas.

-"Entonces queda listo, yo te llamo para quedar en algún lugar…"- Dijo animado, había logrado su cometido.

-"Sí… pero por favor, si te cae la prensa no confirmes ni niegues nada… ya veremos como arreglarlo. Nos vemos"- Así finalizó la llamada, y es que por la forma tan alegre de ser de su amigo pelinegro y por lo lengua suelta que era, había que advertirle.

Por el momento mantendrían todo ese acuerdo en un secreto de dos, envuelto en suspenso mientras ideaba como zafarse del enredo en el que ella solita se había metido.

**… … * … …**


	5. Y Los Problemas Siguen

Hola!!!!!

Tardé en venir a actualizar... sorry u.u pero finalmente ya tengo todo controlado xD espero que lo que le sigue sea de su completo agrado, ya saben, mil gracias por sus comentarios y darle seguimiento al fic.

De antemano gracias por todo.  
Los dejo y saludos!!

**

* * *

**

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo V**

**"Y los problemas siguen…"**

Tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, su rostro expresaba una gran sorpresa e incredulidad antes lo que sus ojos miel observaban, si había tenido suficiente trauma con la descomunal cantidad de reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos que le persiguieron tanto a su persona como su novia, lo que ahora yacía en sus manos superaba sus expectativas, por su condición jamás pensó verse involucrado en un escándalo de tan gran dimensión, mucho menos salir en las portadas de revistas, pero ahora estaba ahí, parado en seco en la seguridad de su remolque, ojeando la revista.

-"Les dedicaron 5 páginas…"- Dijo Ganju para después dar un sorbo a su refresco.

-"Detallaron sus vacaciones… a donde fueron, que hicieron, que traían puesto…"- Añadió el pelirrojo y no es porque le gustara el chisme, simplemente se quería informar, leyó todo el artículo y contempló todas sus imágenes.

La desesperación y enfado de Ichigo incrementaban ante cada comentario, vaya par de morbosos que tenía, una como boxeador y el otro como… el de los encargos… aunque Hanatarou tampoco se quedaba atrás, si fue el que compró la revista.

Lleno de hastío aventó la revista con todas sus fuerzas, la cual fue a caer al otro lado del remolque, sus colaboradores y amigos le miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban esa reacción de su parte.

-"¡¡Qué!! ¡¡Qué demonios me ven!!"- Les espetó el pelinaranja a gritos al notar como las miradas estaban pues en él, y odiaba eso, ¿acaso tenía monos en la cara?.

-"No nada…"- Dijeron los tres casi al unísono, pasando sus miradas a fijarlas en otros puntos del lugar, como si nada estuviera pasando, y es que por su estado anímico, cualquier mal movimiento significaba una guerra campal de palabras o peor, irse a los golpes.

-"¿Qué vamos hacer?"- Dejó la pregunta al aire el pelinaranja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como muestra de la impotencia que sentía al no tener ni la más remota idea de cómo zafarse de esa situación.

-"¿Vamos?... Me suena a manada… No, no ¿Qué vas hacer tú?"- Le contestó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose hasta ofendido, no quería involucrarse en los problemas que era de exclusiva atribución a su jefe, no había que mezclar las cosas personales con el trabajo, bueno cuando le convenía.

Esas palabras del pelirrojo encendieron más el ánimo de Ichigo, quien le miró retadoramente y con todas sus fuerzas jaló por la camiseta a Renji, estaba encolerizado por la actitud que estaba tomando en cuando a la actual situación.

-"¡¡Mira idiota, gracias a mi tienes trabajo y dinero para tus vicios!! ¡¡Mínimo deberías ayudarme!!"- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que dejarle claro que todos estaban envueltos en el problema les gustara o no.

-"¡¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que no había que mezclar los problemas personales con el trabajo!! ¡¡Te estás contradiciendo!!"- Le dijo Renji en respuesta, no era un hombre muy apegado a los principios pero si la política que Ichigo implementó había sido respetada durante mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba de parecer?.

-"¡¡Pues me equivoqué!! ¡¡Directa o indirectamente todos estamos involucrados!! ¡¡No nos conviene estar en la mira de la prensa, incluso podemos ir a la cárcel!! ¿Eso es lo que quieres Renji? ¿Pasar 10, 15 años o más en la cárcel? ¿Por qué si es así, haznos un favor y lárgate, anda ve… roba o asesina para que termines hundido!! ¡¡Por eso quiero resolverlo lo más pronto posible y no puedo hacerlo solo!!"- Gritó nuevamente, Renji no pudo refutar contra esas palabras cargadas de verdad, Ichigo al entrever como el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada le soltó.

-"Lo siento… me deje llevar por mis impulsos…"- Se disculpó el pelinaranja al caer en cuenta de que su actitud agresiva tampoco ayudaba en mucho.

-"No te preocupes pero… tienes razón…Cuenta conmigo"- Se tuvo que resignar aunque le doliera el orgullo, a fin que todo era por su bien.

**… … o … …**

Estaba confinada en su habitación, ideando que demonios hacer para aclarar ante los medios la situación en la que estaba metida, y mayor aún qué hacer con Kaien, y pensar si decírselo o no a Ichigo, vaya que conforme tomaba decisiones los problemas se acumulaban.

Se tiró en la cama, tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor, de tanto pensar la cabeza empezaba a punzarle, así que como una forma de tranquilizarse estaba la programación, ya se dedicaría un tiempo a considerar las viables soluciones. Pero ni el periódico, ni las revistas, muchos menos los programas televisivos le hacían olvidarse de sus problemas, de hecho hasta la hastiaban aún más; pues cada dos o tres canales se transmitía su escándalo, desde su huida en Okinawa hasta las capturas de sus vacaciones por aquellos rumbos, incluyendo comentarios a favor, otro bastantes sensacionalistas… Alguien podía pensar que no tenía nada de malo, a fin que era una persona pública que eso era algo normal pero Rukia nunca se había caracterizado por ser una celebridad que viviera de escándalos o rumores referentes a sus asuntos privados, si se hablaba de ella era por su trabajo y nada más.

El celular sonó estrepitosamente, provocando que Rukia diera un respingo, realmente no esperaba ninguna llamada y no estaba con ganas de responderlas, sin embargo al ver en la mini pantalla que se trataba de Ichigo, rápidamente lo tomó para contestarle.

-"Hola… ¿pasó algo?"- Preguntó la morena con cierta preocupación, y es que con tanta gente incluso Ichigo pudo salir lastimado.

-"No, nada malo… Sólo quería oír tu voz… con eso de que nos faltó un día de vacaciones…"- Musitó con cierta dulzura, Rukia sonrió, le encantaba cuando el pelinaranja tenía ese tipo de detalles con ella.

-"Sí… Te amo… y sé que esto te ha traído también problemas pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos a como de lugar"- Dijo a tono audible, con una perceptible ternura que aminoró la preocupación el pelinaranja más no la de ella, aún no se sentía capaz de comentarle plan que había ideado con Kaien, quizás debía darle algo de tiempo.

-"Lo sé… Me tengo que ir, te veo luego"- Así finalizó Ichigo la llamada, se sentía un poco mejor haber hablado con ella, así que guardó su teléfono móvil en la bolsa del pantalón cuando recordó que había algo que devolver pero le daba hasta temor salir, no vaya ser que sospecharan de él y le acosara la prensa.

-"Renji hazme un favor y ve a devolver esto"- Le pidió al pelirrojo, aventándole la cajita de terciopelo, a fin que para eso estaba Renji, para hacer cosas que no quería.

-"¿Y que se supone que es esto?"- Le preguntó al cacharlos entre sus manos, lo observó detenidamente sin tener una mínima idea.

-"No preguntes, sólo ve a devolverlo a la joyería de Sol"- Le exigió fastidiado de la curiosidad del pelirrojo, quien al asimilar un poco las palabras clave, abrió los ojos como platos, dispuesto a hacer más preguntas.

-"No me digas que estuviste pensando en pedirle matrimonio"- Dijo en voz alta completamente sorprendido, lo sonoro que había resultado su frase y el fonético énfasis en la última palabra, hizo que Ganju y Hanatarou aparecieran casi por arte de magia.

'Pero que entrometidos son', pensó Ichigo, suspiró resignado, que más daba si se enteraban.

-"Sí… adivinó que le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo…"-

-"Y…"- Dijo Renji, Ganju hizo ademanes con las manos, como una extraña forma de que continuara relatando.

-"Me dijo que aún no era el momento…"- Finalizó es triste parte, bueno ni tanto pero si estaba algo decepcionado por la respuesta que la morena le había dado sin embargo confiaba en su criterio.

-"Qué lastima me das… pero lo bueno de todo esto fue que al rechazar tu oferta tus problemas no crecieron más…"- Comentó Ganju con sinceridad, y vaya que tenía razón.

-"Eso sí… bueno, voy a devolver esta cosa… no me tardo"- Expresó el pelirrojo antes de salir con rumbo fijo a la joyería.

Kurosaki tendría una noche muy agitada, tenía previstas un par de peleas que forzosamente tenía que ganar y además, tratar de evadir toda pregunta o comentario hecho por conocidos en el negocio relativas a la morena y su parecido con el chico que la acompañaba en Okinawa, aunque claro se excusaría diciendo que era el famoso actor Shiba Kaien, eso por el momento y mientras encontraba la manera de que todos sin excepción alguna olvidaran ese escándalo.

**… … o … …**

Su mayor deseo para ese entonces era que la tierra se la tragara, aunque llevaba días evitando a la prensa no iba a poder hacerlo siempre, desafortunadamente tenía muchos compromisos para ese día en Tokio antes de viajar al extranjero para promocionar una marca de ropa juvenil, pero exactamente en que tenía para esa noche era de alfombra roja, no solía odiarlos hasta el momento en que leyó por internet que los medios esperaban verla llegar con Kaien, de todas formas si le pedía el favor de acompañarla iba a desatar de nuevo un caos porqué todo mundo iba querer entrevistas, y lo más importante, conociendo lo celoso que era Ichigo, seguro se enojaría… Pero si llegaba sola, probablemente las dudas existentes entorno a su situación amorosa que tenían muy al pendiente a sus seguidores quedarían despejadas y quizás nunca más se hablaría del tema, esa opción era la más viable.

-"Muy interesante tu plan, creo que funcionará… pero si te encuentras a Kaien ¿Qué harás?"- Le preguntó Matsumoto una vez que se le explicó la idea que en unos momentos se pondría en práctica.

-"Ignorarlo… Así ya no pensaran que estamos saliendo, aunque de hecho no es así pero ya sabes…"- Comentó Rukia mientras retocaba su maquillaje, bastante segura de sus palabras.

-"Espero funcione…"- Dijo Rangiku dirigiendo su mirada hacia el opaco panorama que a penas se podía vislumbrar debido a los polarizados vidrios de la limosina –"Y ¿ya le hablaste a tu 'naranjito'?"- Añadió.

-"A eso voy…"- Respondió la morena guardando en su bolso el espejo y el lápiz labial para sustraer su teléfono.

Mientras tanto cierto pelinaranja novio suyo se encontraba entre las cuatro paredes de su remolque, arreglándose formalmente como acostumbraba para sus negocios clandestinos, estaba ajustando su corbata cuando el timbre del celular sonó de improvisto.

-"Diga…"-

-"Ichigo… soy yo…"-

El semblante serio del pelinaranja cambió por completo al reconocer la armoniosa voz de la pelinegra, con tan sólo verla y/u oírla conseguía cambiar su mundo, aunque las cosas estuvieran terribles ella lograba que viera la vida en rosa.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- Le preguntó sonriente, olvidándose del tiempo y de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, en esos momentos sólo ella existía.

Mientras platicaba, aquel par de trabajadores y a su vez amigos suyos cotilleaban por lo debajo.

-"¿Con quién está hablando el jefe?"- Preguntó el moreno boxeador a voz a penas audible.

-"Por la cara de idiota enamorado que tiene, seguramente es con Rukia"- Respondió a su duda el pelirrojo, y es que era obvio que Ichigo sólo sonreía o tenía esa tierna mirada cuando se trataba de la joven modelo, era evidente el amor que le tenía.

Continuaron murmurando con voz queda, mientras el pelinaranja seguía ensimismado en su charla con el amor de su vida.

-"¿Y vendrás a verme mañana antes de irte a Italia?"- Le preguntó el pelinaranja, quería asegurarse que por lo menos compartirían algo de tiempo juntos antes de que la morena se fuera, en sus ausencia solía extrañarla en demasía, era una luz en la oscuridad.

-"Por supuesto, de hecho me quedaré a pasar la noche contigo…"- Le musitó pícaramente Rukia, a lo cual el pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, y por su reacción que lindaba entre la alegría y el deseo, de nueva cuenta el pelirrojo y Ganju volvieron a chismorrear.

-"Ja… por esa expresión que tiene, Rukia ya le hizo una propuesta indecorosa…"- Comentó el pelirrojo al boxeador, a quien se le subieron los colores a las mejillas cuando lo imaginó.

-"¡¡¿Quieren callarse? Estoy hablando por teléfono!!"- Esa fue la encolerizada voz de Ichigo, pues con tantos murmullos se desconcentraba y no lograba escuchar la voz de su novia.

Renji y el moreno no volvieron a decir nada, pues no al menos durante la conversación de su jefe, ya tendrían tiempo para comentarlo cuando no estuviera presente.

-"¿Qué me decías?"- Inquirió a la morena con voz tranquila, vaya que los matices de su carácter era muy diversos y cambiantes conforme a la situación y a la persona.

-"Estaré en televisión ésta noche, espero puedas verme… Y antes de que lo preguntes, lo de la prensa ya lo tengo casi controlado, confía en mí…"- Se adelantó a comentarle sin mayores detalles, a lo que Ichigo pudo sentirse más aliviado.

-"Está bien… entonces hasta mañana… que te vaya muy bien… Te amo"- La morena recibió ese mensaje de despedida con toda alegría, retribuyéndole las última dos palabras, volviendo a la realidad de la cual había sido desconectada desde el momento que escuchó la voz del pelinaranja.

-"¿Estás lista?"- Preguntó Matsumoto antes de abrir la puerta del vehículo.

Rukia respiró profundamente, mientras a las afueras eran audibles voces y gritos, estaba a unos momentos de mostrarse públicamente, estando mentalizada de que todo iba a salir bien, asintió con la cabeza para dar inicio al recorrido.

Con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, con caminar lleno de gracia y vuelta en una aura elegante la morena apareció ante los cientos de miradas con un entallado vestido que delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo, lucía espléndida, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, no sólo provenían de sus eufóricos fans que la aclamaban, también de reporteros que cubrían el evento, pidiéndole una entrevista relámpago, pero no la concedía porque quería gozar ese momento de gloria, muchos otros le llamaban por su nombre para tomarle algunas fotografías, la morena posaba ante las cámaras llena de glamour, sin abandonar esa pose de top model.

Entre sonrisas, besos al aire y saludos, la morena recorrió con parsimonia la extensa alfombra roja, aunque mostrara ante todos que las cosas estaban de maravilla por dentro era algo muy distinto, realmente deseaba que Ichigo estuviera a su lado compartiendo ese preciado momento, con la persona que más amaba.

**… … o … …**

Rukia ya se había acostumbrado a toparse con todo tipo de titulares, fotografías, reportajes y comentarios a cerca de los rumores sobre la ficticia relación amorosa que tenía con Kaien, era normal que se realizaran esa clase de situaciones, sobre todo porque en la gala de la noche pasada había llegado sola a la ceremonia, aunque había sido un momento agradable, esa mañana se despertó encontrándose con esos típicos titulares sensacionalistas, el de esa ocasión se leía: "¡¡Llegaron por separado!! ¿Será que la pareja está pasando por una crisis?...", a la morena le parecía ridículo que estuvieran tan al pendiente de algo que en un principio no era real, pero tampoco iba a encarar la verdad pues aún así estaría en el ojo del huracán, que la gente creyera lo que quisiera.

Aún así le causaba cierta curiosidad que Ichigo se tomara la molestia de adquirir los números y leer toda esa información, quizás servía para matar el tiempo pero incluso hasta resultaba tonto leer algo que sabía con certeza era mentira.

-"Eres rápida ¿he? Y yo que pensaba que tardarías las horas…"- Comentó el pelinaranja a su novia mientras posaba su mirada en las páginas de la revista. Y es que la mayoría de mujeres que había conocido, todas ellas tardaban más de media hora en la ducha, caso contrario con la morena que en 10 minutos ya había salido.

-"No para nada, si es sólo una ducha no una sauna…"- Le respondió la morena mientras se terminaba de cepillar el cabello húmedo y rondaba por la habitación.

Ichigo no le dijo nada, continuaba sumergido entre la información de aquella revista, a Rukia le pareció extraño llegar esa tarde al 'hogar' del pelinaranja y no encontrarse con sus amigos y a la vez compañeros de trabajo como era habitual, así que preguntó.

-"Qué raro… ¿Dónde se metieron tus amigos?"-

Con semejante pregunta Ichigo enfocó su atención en la morena, ¿porqué hacías esas preguntas? O acaso… ¿tenía interés en alguno de ellos?.

-"¿Te interesa alguno?"- Inquirió con cierta molestia, un pequeño atisbo de celos que Rukia percibió al instante.

-"No pero casi siempre están aquí cuando vengo…"- Se excusó sin más, dando cierta tranquilidad al pelinaranja, quien confiando en su palabra, volvió a enfocar su atención en la revista.

-"Como ibas a venir les pedí que se fueran, para que estuviéramos tranquilos"- Le dijo en forma natural, pero más allá de la quietud que podían percibir sin su presencia, era porqué no le gustaba verlos rondar por el lugar cuando la tenía de visita, en especial porque ya conocía lo morbosos que llegaban a ser.

-"¿Ahh sí?"- Rukia sonrió triunfante, con muchas ideas rondando su cabeza, se acercó lentamente por detrás al pelinaranja, posó sus manos en los hombros del chico, dándole un ligero masaje que él recibió gustoso cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer la revista, con picardía la morena sonrió, comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio con tranquilidad, pero incluso a ella le gustaba provocarlo, así que de un momento a otro dejó de brindarle caricias y se fue alejando.

-"Hey… ¿a donde vas?"- Protestó al no percibir las manos y labios de la pelinegra sobre su piel, le dejó con ganas justo cuando empezaba por disfrutarlo.

-"Al dormitorio…"- Le dirigió una mirada sugestiva, una que Ichigo supo interpretar a la perfección, así que jubiloso se levantó de su lugar y la siguió a donde por lo general solía pasar la noche en solitario.

**… … * … …**


	6. El Arte Del Boxeo & Del Placer

Hola a todps y todas!!!!

Una gran disculpa por no haber venido antes a subir el siguiente capitulo y por no responder sus comentarios del capítulo anyerior pero he estado bastante ocupada u___u y no me ha dejado mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo ya me di un tiempito para escribir y venir a dejarles la continuación.

**Nota:** la máxima inspiración para la pelea se la debo a cierto video que circula por **youtube** titulado **"Snatch - Mickey Vs George Meraviglia"** por si gustan busccarlo y verlo ;). Y les recuerdo de Kaien y Ganju no tienen ningún vinclu familiar en el fic.

Espero les guste, gracias de antemano y saludos!!

* * *

**… … * … …  
**

**Capítulo VI  
"El Arte del Boxeo y del Placer"**

La encontró de frente, ataviada con aquel coordinado de ropa interior negro de la pasarela, con la oscura bata que la cubría cayendo en vilo al piso, con esa traviesa sonrisa adornando su rostro, de verla así provocaba un resurgimiento de sus más profundos instintos, deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo y sentir, hacerla vibrar y gemir.

Se acercó a ella con creciente interés, con su cuerpo fue empujándola hasta llegar a la pared sin poder quitarle la vista. Sentían tanto calor en el cuerpo que tenían la necesidad de quitarse las prendas, Rukia comenzó a desabotonar la camisola de su novio, quien habilidosamente posó sus manos en las caderas de la joven modelo, observándola a los ojos, esa mirada de deseo que le dirigía aumentaba su excitación.

La camisa cayó al suelo al momento que sus labios se unieron en un vehemente beso, uno que acrecentaba el deseo de ambos, aquellas manos del chico se paseaban por el cuerpo de la morena a la par que entregaba besos en el cuello de ella, pasaban por la clavícula y dejaba un rastro por sus senos, el paso de su boca era impedido por ese negro sostén, del cual se deshizo pacientemente.

-¡Ohh, I-Ichigo!-Gimió entrecortadamente la morena cuando los labios de su amado bajaron hasta uno de sus pezones, siendo capturado por aquella ansiosa boca que brindaba besos y mordiscos.

El gran y masculino cuerpo del pelinaranja se movía contra el de Rukia acompañado de besos y caricias, cegados por un innegable placer.

-"Siempre… soy… yo… ahh… la que goza… más… ahh… te… toca… a ti…"- Murmuró con dificultad la pelinegra, tratando de escapar de aquella prisión que Ichigo había hecho entre su cuerpo y la pared, comenzando a considerar una equiparación.

-"¿Ahh sí?..."- Le beso fervientemente el cuello –"entonces… muéstrame"- continuó con el enunciado entre besos, a lo que ella y con ayuda de su cuerpo y besos fue guiándolo hasta el borde de la cama, Rukia mordió el labio inferior del pelinaranja con sensualidad, incitándolo con cada movimiento de su boca, finalmente, la morena lanzo a Ichigo sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre las caderas del chico con cierto dominio.

Sus manos se apoderaron de la hebilla del pantalón, el cual desabrochó, se deshizo de esa prenda y de la que venía bajo esta, dejando al chico en absoluta desnudez, ella lo observó detenidamente, con un particular brillo en sus ojuelos zafiro, vaya que tenía un perfecto ejemplar masculino del cual podía disfrutar más que una simple compañía; sonriente se inclinó hacia Ichigo para dejar en sus labios un tierno beso y después bajar hacia su entrepierna, otra sonrisa se asomó de los labios de la morena y en complicidad el pelinaranja imitó el mohín, en esos instantes la chica tomó entre sus manos la virilidad del joven de ojos miel y la introdujo en su boca, succionando, propinando leves mordiscos que como consecuencia estaban los gemidos discontinuos de Ichigo, pues su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones añorantes, su pecho subía y baja descomedido, el placer que arribaba a su cuerpo al ser tratado de aquella forma y que además le estimulaba a pedir por más. Sus manos se posaron en la cabellera bruna de su compañera, enredando sus largos dedos en los mechones como si de esa forma canalizara todo su sentir y emociones.

Rukia se deleitaba con los gemidos de su novio, le fascinaba verlo tan excitado...sin más dejó de 'jugar' la hombría del chico volvió hacia el rostro de éste y le besó con suma pasión...

Con un sólo movimiento la morena quedó debajo de Ichigo, con una sonrisa seductora se acercó al rostro de la chica y lo besó salvajemente, sus manos se deshicieron de la última prenda que le faltaba a ella para quedar en igualdad de condiciones… Ichigo quien en ese entonces dominaba comenzaba a hacer un recorrido en el cuerpo de Rukia con su lengua, besaba cualquier parte y a veces daba pequeño mordisqueos, lo cual causaba que la espalda de la pelinegra se arqueara.

Se buscó lugar entre las piernas de la chica, quien con la idea de lo que se aproximaba, buscó nuevamente los labios de su Kurosaki, quien colocó su hombría en la entrada la morena y lentamente fue introduciéndola, como derivación de tal acción Rukia inundó la recamara con un fuerte alarido como muestra de un dolor que percibía así como sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas… Ichigo por su parte fue acoplándose, y segundos después inició un afanoso movimiento de caderas, cuyos resultado ante ambos eran ansiosos gemidos que ahora las conmociones ya no era dolorosas, estaban siendo reemplazadas por deliciosas sensaciones.

-"Oh Ichigo...ah-asíi siii..." – Gemía la morena por debajo de forma descontrolada.

Y claro esas palabras era un aliciente para Ichigo, pues perdió todo control que tenía y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, provocando más expresiones de gozo por parte de la mujer que tanto amaba.  
De las tantas veces que habían pasado la noche juntos haciendo el amor, ésta era de esas ocasiones en que sus encuentros eran completa e íntimamente salvajes, esa era otra razón por la cual le encantaba, sus encuentros tenía mucha variedad en matices, evitando caer en la monotonía.

Llegaron juntos al clímax, Ichigo por más complacido de esa estrechez que apresaba su hombría, y ella casi incapaz de articular palabra alguna con el orgasmo que sentía se le venía encima. Gimieron al unísono al momento en que el pelinaranja se derramó en el interior, cayó redondito encima de la morena, sin lastimarla, se quedó en su pecho tratando de recuperar aire, Rukia le abrazó con ternura, después de tanto placer había pasado un excelente momento con el hombre de su vida.

-"Te amo…"- Le musitó quedamente, a lo que él se despegó de su pecho y la miró tranquilamente, respondiendo a favor con un delicado beso que fue a entregar a los dulces labios de la joven modelo.

Aunque esa paz que se respiraba en el ambiente se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el timbre del celular, el cual vibraba a la par sobre el buró y amenazaba con caer al suelo, Rukia dio un suspiro resignado, ¿porqué justo ahora la molestaban?, ni hablar… así que se estiró un poco para darle alcance al teléfono y cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos pudo encontrar en la pantalla un mensaje de texto el cual se leía: "Me debes un cita", obviamente se trataba de Kaien, vaya mal momento para recordárselo, apagó el celular y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, ya luego hablaría con el pelinegro y dar fin a ese asunto.

-"¿Quién era?"- Preguntó el pelinaranja curiosamente.

-"Sólo me recordaban que mañana debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 6:00 de la mañana…"- Mintió piadosamente, aún no estaba lista para decírselo, quizás hacia falta mucho más tiempo.

****

… … o … …

Se asomó la cabeza de Hanatarou por la puerta, los ojos del chico se toparon con su jefe de cabellera naranja acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo, como detestaba interrumpirlo, se apenaba fácilmente, sin embargo esto era importante.

-"Sr. Kurosaki… el Sr. Tanaka pregunta a que horas piensa presentarse en el domo"- Dijo el chico, Ichigo levantó la ceja, estaba consciente que estaba atrasado con la hora en la que se había planeado el encuentro entre Ganju contra Shimizu, el boxeador del Señor Tanaka y gran enemigo suyo también.

-"Ya voy…"- Musitó Ichigo bastante fastidiado, saliendo de una vez por todas del remolque con dirección al cercano domo donde solían realizarse las peleas.

En el trayecto iba bastante callado y serio, más de lo habitual, si no fuera por sus compromisos habría acompañado a la morena al aeropuerto, sin embargo tantos pendientes desecharon esa idea, además Rukia no parecía muy convencida de que le despidiera en el aeropuerto, seguramente estaría infestado de esos entrometidos reporteros y no causaría más que problemas, era mejor dejarlo así, despedirse en la seguridad del 'hogar' de Ichigo.

Caminó por un largo pasillo que lo conducía hasta una puerta, tras la cual yacía Ganju aguardando a su manager mientras Renji le vendaba los puños como un tipo de protección.

-"Estamos atrasados y ese estúpido de Ichigo no llega… ¿pues que se cree?"- Decía Renji durante su labor, con él siempre había queja tras queja, aún consideraba que merecía algo mejor que ser el chico de los 'encargos', hasta Hanatarou tenía un nivel jerárquico mayor al suyo.

-"¿A quién le llamaste estúpido?... Idiota"- Esa era la voz del pelinaranja, quien yacía dentro del recinto, dispuesto a dar indicaciones necesarias para que se llevara a cabo la pelea en buen término.

-"A ti… ¿a quién más?..."- Respondió el pelirrojo altivamente, así solía ser con Ichigo, aunque era su jefe y si él quería le despedía en cualquier momento, pero era una habitual forma de tratarse.

-"Ganju… es tu oponente más fuerte, es muy rápido y hace bastante daño con los puños, así que trata de noquearlo lo más pronto posible… ya sabes en la mandíbula lo más fuerte que puedas… tenemos que ganarle a ese bastardo de Tanaka…"- Decía el pelinaranja, sacando un cigarrillo, llevando a sus labios mientras lo prendía.

-"Lo que tu digas, ese imbécil va a caer… es más en el tercer round ya está acabado…"- Decía Ganju lleno de vitalidad, mientras hacia ademanes con sus puños, simulando como le destrozaría la cara a su oponente.

-"Ehh y ¿Dónde está Rukia?"- Inquirió Renji con cierta curiosidad, le gustaba la novia del pelinaranja, pero más allá de eso si no le fallaba la memoria, ella estaría con Ichigo.

-"¿Porqué tanto interés en saber donde está MI NOVIA?"- Fue una respuesta con otra cuestión, poniéndolo un gran énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, no le gustaba que el pelirrojo estuviera tan atento a la morena, era algo celoso.

-"Anoche nos corriste de tu 'casa' porqué ella iba a venir, pensé que también estaría presente en la pelea…"- Dijo sin más, por la actitud alterada que el pelinaranja estaba tomando, era mejor aplacar las cosas con otros argumentos ajenos a su gusto por la modelo, porque caso contrario y adiós a su oportunidad como boxeador.

-"Se fue por la mañana, tenía un compromiso en el extranjero"- Dijo soltando la fumarola de su boca, realmente no le gustaba hacer comentarios sobre la morena con sus colegas, siempre había sido un hombre discreto en esos asuntos del amor, pero con el escándalo nacido de las vacaciones en Okinawa, ya hasta se había vuelto maña que sus colegas quisieran saber todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-"No es por interrumpir pero Sr. Kurosaki se está haciendo tarde…"- Comentó inocentemente Hanatarou, a lo que el pelinaranja le dio la razón.

Ganju lideraba el grupo, siendo el boxeador estrella; tras él iba el pelinaranja, motivándole y dando consejos previos al encuentro, después iba Renji cargando las toallas que servían para secar el sudor de Ganju y luego Hanatarou cargando botellas de agua que ocuparían para refrescar al moreno boxeador.

La sonora voz del presentador anunció el arribo a la arena improvisada a Ganju "Puños de Acero" Shiba, quien fue recibido por la mitad de los espectadores con vitoreas y la contraparte con abucheos, aventaba golpes al aire como forma de calentamiento a su paso por el camino hasta el ring, donde ya le esperaba su oponente.

La campana timbró y con ellos las voces se alzaron, Ganju calculaba la distancia para aventar un golpe, su oponente esperaba que aventara el primer golpe para continuar con un par de ganchos.

El pelinaranja le gritaba desde la parte baja del esquinero, realmente se desesperaba en ver que el moreno no hacía mucho por contraatacar, incluso le soltó un par de injurias que hasta eso servían de aliciente.

Ganju lanzó un derechazo, tan fuerte que aparte de impactar al contrario le volteó el rostro, dejándolo desorientado, provocándole una herida en el labio que comenzó a sangrar y limpió con la mano, Ganju sonrió burlonamente, aparentemente su adversario tenía mayor masa muscular pero sus recientes acciones demostraban que él tenía más técnica y fuerza.

El primer round terminó con un Ganju en ventaja, fue a sentarse a su esquina, siendo recibido por una botella de agua y una toalla.

-"Vas bien, bastante bien… ahora repite aquel derechazo y prosigue con ganchos al hígado… tiene la guardia baja…"- Fue el consejo de Ichigo, bastante seguro de que se llevaría la victoria, así que volvió a sonar la campana para dar inicio al segundo round.

Ganju regresó al centro del ring, se puso en guardia y nuevamente repitió la sesión de golpes, un gancho al hígado que causó que su adversario se inclinara por el dolor, aprovechando esa debilidad y guardia baja para asestarle otro derechazo que volteó el rostro de su oponente y luego asestó un izquierdazo para rematar, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, descarriado.

En Ganju no cabía el gozo, le estaba dando una paliza al protegido del Señor Tanaka, incluso hasta volteó a ver su semblante, topándose con un sombrío y encolerizado rostro que aumentaba sus ansias por acabarlo de una buena vez.

Shimizu, el contendiente de Ganju se puso de pié con cierta dificultad, sonrió socarronamente, el moreno no lograba entender porqué el idiota sonreía cuando estaba a poco de perder.

-"¡¡Estás acabado!! ¡¡¿Me escuchaste?!! ¡¡Estás acabado!!"- Vociferó Ganju, anunciándole la derrota a todo pulmón.

Shimizu se puso en guardia de nuevo, Ganju sonrió victorioso, se acercó para atacarlo con otro derechazo cuando Shimizu lo esquivó con maestría y le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula, uno que ocasionó que Ganju cayera al suelo y su vista se apagara por completo a sí como su conciencia.

En medio del bullicio Ichigo pudo observar a su hombre tirado en la arena, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

-"¡¡Levántate!! ¡¡Maldita sea levántate!!"- Gritaba el pelinaranja, tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que su protegido regresa al combate pero ni sus palabras servían.

Shimizu levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, lanzando injurias a un noqueado Ganju que ni al tercer round había llegado. El referí intervino, por la condición que el moreno presentaba dio por finalizado el combate, otorgándole una justa victoria a Shimizu y su promotor el señor Tanaka, una victoria que acabó con las esperanzas de Ichigo, una victoria que lo obligó a pagarle una cuantiosa suma por las apuestas, una victoria que acarreaba más problemas de lo que ya tenía.

****

… … * … …


	7. Una Cita & El Nuevo Boxeador

Bueno paso a dejarles el capítulo VIII, éste cap. es crucial porque cambia la historia y se da inicio al drama jejeje y bueno espero sea de su agrado y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ya sea en el review, por MP o a mi correo ;) .mx

Les mando muchos saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"La Propuesta"**

Gancho al hígado, gancho al hígado, se repetía dentro de sí mismo constantemente, eso era la clave para derribar a su contendiente, quien le miraba con un inmenso odio, Renji no se sentía intimidado, al contrario, estaba más motivado que nunca al ser esa su oportunidad para demostrarle a todos lo bueno que era para ese negocio.

La campana sonó y con ello el combate.

Cuidadosamente el pelirrojo acortaba la distancia para poder soltarle un golpe en el rostro, muchos de los cuales eran fallidos por la rapidez con la que su oponente los esquivaba, optaba por intentar el gacho al hígado cuando se decidía a aplicarlo el otro lo sorprendía con un golpe directo, llevaba mucha potencia que incluso hasta lo dejaban algo mareado.

Se recuperaba rápidamente el rememorar cuan importante era ganar, así que nueva cuenta soltaba algunos derechazos e izquierdazos, pocos llegaban a impactar a su contrincante, quien a cada golpe respondía con dos, los suficientes para hacer que Renji retrocediera y bajara la guardia, aprovechando para arremeterlo con una serie de golpes que lo llevaban hacia las cuerdas, donde se enconchaba, aguantando los impactos sin tener la oportunidad de responderlos.

Para Ichigo eso iba de mal en peor, no sólo le estaban dando una paliza, también no estaba aplicando nada de lo que se le enseñó, vaya que había sido un grave, pero gravísimo error el tomarlo como opción para el encuentro. El pelinaranja observó al Ruso, quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado del ring, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por la forma en que su peleador estaba haciendo añicos al de su rival promotor, si la pelea auguraba seguir con esas condiciones hasta el doceavo asalto, si no es que el pelirrojo se desvanecía al tercer round, así por ello llamó a uno de sus allegados para pedir que las apuestas por su hombre se elevaran aún más, sentía que tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Ichigo no podía decir lo mismo, necesitaba que el primer round terminara y que él estuviera bien para reprenderlo y a la vez darle indicaciones, para su fortuna la campana volvió a escucharse y con ello un abatido pelirrojo se sentaba en el esquina mientras se le daba a beber agua para que se hidratara y otra botella la derramaban por sobre la cabeza para refrescarlo, no podían faltar los regaños del pelinaranja para hacerle entender la importancia del combate.

-"¡¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!! ¡¡No haz hecho nada de lo que te enseñamos!! ¡¡Si perdemos que te quede claro que será por tu culpa y olvídate de que tenías un trabajo!!"- Le gritaba Ichigo lleno de ira, si era necesario amenazarlo con tal de que le diera buenos resultados lo haría, no estaba resignado a perder.

-"Ésta bien, está bien…"- Dijo con dificultad el pelirrojo a las palabras de su jefe, así que nueva cuenta sonó la campanilla reanudando el combate en su segundo asalto.

A penas el pelirrojo llegó al centro del ring, lleno de motivación cuando fue recibido por un fuerte derechazo que lo mandó al suelo, con todo y su motivación derrumbada.

Ahora si estaban jodidos, eso pensó Ichigo al ver a su nuevo hombre tirado, se pasó las manos por la cara sin poder creerlo, si no se levantaba, adiós a su vida como promotor de boxeo, estaba en las últimas.

-"¡¡Levántate, levántate!!"- Gritaba el pelinaranja junto con Ganju, tratando de animar a Renji, quien lentamente buscaba apoyo en el suelo para ponerse de pié, su oponente le sonreía socarrón, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no valía nada, que era mejor que se quedara en el suelo y le evitara la pena de tener que destruirlo.

No sé de donde agarró fuerzas pero sin ningún miramiento el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente y se le aventó a los golpes a su oponente, conectando en el rostro y en las costillas con mucha fuerza, devolviéndole los impactos hechos en rounds anteriores, hubiera continuado dándole su merecido si no fuera de nuevo por la campana y el árbitro que se interpuso en su camino, llevándolo a su esquina.

-"Muy bien, muy bien… trata de dañarlo más…"- Incluso Ichigo había quedado bastante asombrado por la repentina actitud valerosa del pelirrojo, se la estaba jugando bastante bien, era algo que tenía que premiar en su momento.

-"Gancho al hígado, varios, los que sean necesarios…"- Acotaba el moreno compañero dándole palmaditas, a lo que Renji simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Inició el tercer asalto, el oponente del pelirrojo estaba encolerizado, la victoria se le estaba escapando lentamente, así que le atacó con varios golpes en el abdomen, unos tan fuertes que Renji sentía no poder soportar, bajó la guardia debido al dolor y lo cual fue aprovechado por el adversario para rematarlo con un derechazo en la quijada, uno que aparte de volver a dejarlo en el suelo, le sacó sangre.

Adolorido y cansado Renji se puso de rodillas, limpió la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de la mano, se reincorporó con cuidado, miró a su ponente con un profundo odio, apretó los dientes y los puños, y sin premeditarlo, le soltó un gacho al hígado, ese golpe que doblegó al contrincante y sin dudarlo un solo segundo le remató con un fuerte derechazo en la quijada, uno que aparte de voltearle el rostro también le sacó la sangre y hasta un diente, con eso bastó para que el oponente cayera rendido al suelo, sin siquiera moverse, con los ojos cerrados, completamente noqueado.

El réferi empezó el conteo, pero ni aún cuando llegó al límite el otro se levantó, así que sin más levantó el brazo del pelirrojo en señal de victoria vía _knockout._

Renji miraba expectante, no podía creerlo… observaba a su alrededor, los presentes, algunos de ellos lo llenaban de vitoreas y otros de abucheos, pero estos realmente no le importaban porqué lo había logrado… después de varias rachas negativas con Ganju, ahora era él quien daba esperanza y más allá de eso, con su merecida pero sufrida victoria, había logrado que todo el dinero de las apuestas se retribuyera, el triple de lo que habían perdido estaba de regreso.

**… … o … …**

No sólo se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, si no también a dejarla a las puertas de la misma, aunque ese acto también conllevo a toda una persecución de reporteros que tenían de nervios a la morena, de por si bastante preocupada.

-"¿Qué te pareció?"- Inquirió Kaien a la morena, refiriéndose a su tan mencionada 'cita'.

-"Bien, me la pase bien… Divertido"- Respondió Rukia con sinceridad, y es que aunque el pelinegro tuviera otras intenciones en mente, aún así la salida le había entretenido lo suficiente.

-"Me alegra oír eso, espero se repita…"- Acotó el otro sonriente, a lo que Rukia no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto, y no porque estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, más bien porque no podía creer que el pelinegro ya estuviera tan interesado en volver a repetir la velada, vaya que era algo necio.

-"Ehh… me tengo que ir"- No confirmó ni negó nada, simplemente dijo tales palabras para zafarse de la plática, dio medio vuelta para tomar la perilla de la puerta principal cuando la mano de Kaien la detuvo y la orilló a voltear.

-"¿No te piensas despedir de mi?"- Preguntó pícaramente el pelinegro, soltandola de la mano y abriendo los brazos, como si esperara un abrazo en despedida.

Rukia suspiró resignada, ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que comenzaba a llevar esa situación, pero aún así tenía algo de educación se despediría de él. La morena se le acercó lo suficiente para simular un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo se sorprendió al momento en que su cintura se vió ceñida por las manos del pelinegro, quien gozoso le sonrió al notar la expectación de la joven modelo.

-"Suéltame… Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso"- Le reprendió la morena soltándose al instante del agarre, dándose la media vuelta para tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta para adentrarse a su hogar y cerrarla con fuerza.

-"Ya caerá…"- Musitó Kaien una vez estando solo en el pórtico, teniendo suma fe en que poco a poco lograría conquistar a la modelo.

**… … o … …**

Entre cervezas y gritos Ichigo y sus colaboradores festejaban entre los muros de uno de los recintos del domo, mientras guardaban a la par los fajos de billetes que se habían ganado gracias las apuestas.

Durante el festejo, un alto hombre extranjero y sin pedir permiso se adentró al recinto con actitud alegre.

-"Disculpen la interrupción, soy Michael Klinsmann, promotor de boxeo… y en verdad me interesa hacer un trato con ustedes"- Dijo sin más preámbulos el extranjero, apagando los ánimos y haciendo más serio el asunto.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo… y ¿qué clase de negocios le interesan?"- Se presentó y cuestionó el pelinaranja al invitado, le causaba mucha expectación su presencia y su dichosa idea de querer hacer negocios, pero necesitaba más información.

-"He visto a sus hombre pelear, el pelirrojo tiene mucha madera para triunfar como profesional, también el moreno pero necesita más entrenamiento, en verdad me gustaría poder ayudarlos…"- Expuso en pocas palabras Klinsmann, al ser promotor de ligas profesionales realmente se daba cuenta cuando un boxeador aunque fuese del bajo mundo, tenía oportunidad de triunfar en ese deporte.

-"Si ya lo sé, pero trata de decirme que ¿renuncie a mis hombres para que usted pueda catapultarlos?"- Así lo entendía Ichigo, fonéticamente ese extranjero había puesto mucho énfasis en Ganju y Renji, más no en su persona, y en verdad le molestaba eso, él también era parte del equipo y quería ser considerado.

-"No, no para nada… Usted también tiene madera, tanto para boxeador como para promotor, quiero ayudarlos en conjunto, yo invertiré en ustedes para el box profesional, es algo que nos conviene a todos… ganaremos montones de dinero…"- Klinsmann estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, era un importante promotor en Estados Unidos, tenía dinero de sobra y buscaba nuevos talentos, además quería dejar ese linaje de promotores y ese pelinaranja tenía potencial.

-"Suena bastante interesante su oferta… y siendo más específicos y en caso de que aceptemos ¿Cómo nos arreglaríamos?"- Necesitaba más datos, no podía hacer algo así como así, debía haber un contrato de por medio, una garantía.

-"Bueno todo indica un sacrificio… Tendrán que mudarse a Las Vegas, ya saben, ahí se iniciarán el proceso, ahí van a ir desarrollando su carrera… hasta convertirlos en grandes estrellas…"- Dijo triunfante el forastero, sabía que era una jugosa oferta y a la cual nadie podía resistirse, aunque en todo existía un margen de error, e Ichigo era de las casi escasas personas que se negarían.

-"¡¡Donde firmo!!!"- Gritó entusiasmado Ganju, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo y Hanatarou, aunque él realmente no sabía que haría si no era bueno para negociar y mucho menos con los puños.

El escuchar las palabras 'mudarse' y 'Las Vegas' para Ichigo fue tocar fondo, llegar a los extremos, en efecto la oferta era suculenta: garantizaba éxito, seguridad y dinero, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, pero todo a cambio de sacrificar toda una vida en Tokio, llevando consigo sacrificar su relación con Rukia… la distancia a veces era un enemigo, y no estaba en condiciones de perder a la mujer de su vida, realmente necesitaba comentárselo y que juntos tomaran una decisión.

-"Por mi parte lo pensaré…"- Dijo el pelinaranja como respuesta, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

-"Ésta bien. Cuando tengas una respuesta me llamas. Buenas noches y con permiso"- Dijo el extranjero proporcionándole su tarjeta, para después salir del recinto sin ningún otro asunto por atender, dejando a Ichigo y compañía nuevamente en privacidad.

-"Ehh Ichigo… ¿Cómo que vas a pensarlo?... ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Éste tipo de oportunidades se presentan una vez en la vida…"- Le reclamó Renji, tratando de hacerle entender la importancia de esa oferta, a su parecer habría que ser muy idiota para rechazarla.

-"Sí, sí, entiendo… pero... Rukia también es importante… Hablaré con ella al respecto…"- Se sinceró Ichigo, sus sentimientos estaban en juego, necesitaba comentárselo y proponer cosas, de forma que ninguno de los dos y mucho menos el vínculo que los unía se viera afectado.

-"Pero es que…"- No terminó de dar más explicaciones, pues un molesto Ichigo le amonestó, como odiaba que tratara de hacerle entrar en razón en asuntos relacionados con Rukia.

-"Ustedes no tiene ninguna clase de compromisos, no tienen nada que perder, por eso aceptaron… pero en mi caso tengo a una hermosa mujer que amo y no quiero abandonarla"- Alzó la voz, mostrando ese lado emocional ante sus compañeros, algo bastante inusual, necesitaba que se pusieran en su lugar y lo entendieran.

-"Ya no diré nada… Haz lo que creas correcto"- Fueron las palabras de Ganju, podía entender como se sentía Ichigo, tampoco no podía obligarlo a aceptar la oferta, a fin que era su vida y él hacía con ella lo que quería, y si quería quedarse con Rukia pues bien por él, como buena amigo apoyaría su decisión.

**… … o … …**

Lo tildó como un asunto urgente y esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí aún cuando era la media noche, aparentemente era algo de suma importancia además podía aprovechar para decirle de una vez por todas la cita que había tenido con Kaien y además reclamarle por lo de las llamadas; y que hiciera caso omiso a los comentarios que en horas posteriores saldrían al aire.

-"Y bueno… ¿Qué es aquello que quieres decirme?"- Preguntó Rukia sentada al borde de la cama, observando coquetamente a su novio.

-"Ehmmm me surgió una oferta de trabajo como promotor de boxeo profesional"- Dijo Ichigo sin más, aún dudando si contarle el resto de los detalles.

-"Me parece bien y supongo que aceptaste ¿no?"- A Rukia le maravilló la noticia, por el comentario podía decir que estaba alegre y orgullosa de las decisiones que estaba tomando su novio, se estaba encaminando por el lado de lo legal, finalmente, o eso creía.

-"Ese es el problema… Si quiero ser promotor profesional tengo que irme a vivir a Las Vegas…"- Explicó un poco el pelinaranja, necesitaba escuchar la opinión por labios de la morena, quien estaba sorprendida… esa era un excelente oportunidad.

-"Pues hazlo…"-

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, pensaba que como respuesta Rukia buscaría la forma de hacerle entender que no lo hiciera o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario, ella lo estaba alentando a tomar esa decisión, pero Ichigo quería poner sus sentimientos antes del trabajo.

-"Pero no quiero dejarte… Si estando en Tokio es difícil que estemos juntos imagínate si estoy en Las Vegas lo será aún más…"- Eso era verdad, si aún estando en la misma ciudad era complicado tener que verse, lo sería más si uno estaba al otro lado del mundo, incluso habiendo amor, la distancia a veces lograba que eso terminara convirtiéndose en nada e incitaba a la infidelidad, y eso era lo que Ichigo quería evitar a toda costa.

-"Sí lo sé pero… es una oportunidad única… podemos hacerlo"- Rukia confiaba ciegamente en vencer esas barreras, confiaba en el amor que se tenían como para mantener una relación a distancia y tratar de superar los obstáculos de cualquier forma.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, ordenando sus ideas, por supuesto que podía lograrlo a pesar de todo, pero para Ichigo era difícil pasar un día, una tarde o una noche sin verla, podía llamarla por teléfono pero necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos… Si se mudaba a Las Vegas la soledad lo mataría sin la presencia de la morena, quería tenerla a su lado, poder compartir esos momentos en Nevada con ella, era lo más importante en su vida y sentía que sin ella las cosas no tenían mucho sentido.

El pelinaranja se acercó lentamente a la bella morena, se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, se hundió en su mira azulina, tan profunda como el mar, tomó sus níveas manos entre las suyas y le susurró tiernamente una propuesta.

-"Ven a vivir conmigo a Las Vegas…"-

Rukia lo miró azorada, ¿había escuchado bien?, no, no, no, irse a vivir a Las Vegas no era una opción, tenía una carrera, una vida, todo lo que tenía en Tokio era una razón muy importante para rechazar esa propuesta.

-"Ehh… no, lo siento pero no puedo… Mi trabajo, mi hermano, amigos, todo está aquí en Tokio, no puedo abandonar eso…"- Explicó la morena algo afligida, soltándose del agarre de Ichigo y parándose del borde la cama, ese tipo de factores no se iba a poner a discusión, no podía marcharse así como así, en primer lugar Byakuya la cuestionaría sobre esa decisión y acarrearía problemas para ambos y ¿Qué no se supone que eso estuvieron evitando desde que su relación comenzó?, no iba a echarlo a perder después de todo los esfuerzos invertidos.

-"¡¡Maldita sea Rukia por una vez en tu vida sacrifica algo!!"- Alzó la voz Ichigo, bastante molesto, soltando comentarios que desde hace tiempo tenía muy guardados, por su parte sentía que había sacrificado más de lo debido por la morena, pero ella se negaba a hacer lo mismo por él.

-"¡¡Pero esto no!! ¡¡No pienso dejar lo que tengo aquí para irme contigo!!"- Rukia era bastante firma en sus convicciones, raras pero muy raras veces lograban ceder, más el hecho de que no sacrificara algo no significaba que no amara al pelinaranja, pero él era de mentalidad muy diferente.

-"¡¡Y yo que…!! ¡¡Qué hay de mí!! ¡¡¿Acaso no soy importante para ti?!!"- Vociferó de nuevo el pelinaranja, acercándose hasta la morena, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, de sus labios.

Rukia lo miró desolada, se hundió en sus ojos miel por unos instantes, con sus mano tomó el rostro del chico y quiso tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

-"Claro que eres importante… eres lo que más quiero en este mundo… pero no puedo irme contigo… lo siento"-

Kurosaki desvió la mirada, delicadamente se soltó del agarre de su novia y caminó hasta el buró para darle la espalda.

-"Sí quieres irte a Las Vegas está bien, te llamaré y de vez en cuando iré a visitarte…"- Continuó la morena como una opción, era lo mejor que podía hacer, así los dos estarían estables.

-"Me voy a ir a Las Vegas, pero primero…"- Volteó a verla con cierto enojo, volvió a acercarse a la morena –"terminamos…"- Puntualizó.

Los ojuelos de Rukia titilaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no tenía ni palabras, estaba terminando con ella por no hacer lo que para él era mejor, vaya maldito manipulador. Rukia empezó a odiarlo, una cristalina lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y sin dudarlo le soltó una cachetada acompañada de fuertes palabras.

-"¡¡Me parece perfecto!! ¡¡Ojalá no tenga que volver a verte!!"-

Azotó la puerta del 'remolque' y furiosa se marchó, habían bastado minutos para que su relación de 4 largos años terminara en medio de gritos y disputas, tenía los sentimientos encontrados, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro por el dolor en su alma, ahora ya ni tenía caso comentar el asunto de la cita con Kaien.

Mientras el pelinaranja se había quedado con ese fuerte golpe en su mejilla, aún se sobaba la zona dañada, se había pasado al llegar a esos extremos, sus sentimientos estaban confrontados, no estaba listo para dejarla ir pero ya lo había hecho.

En el momento menos esperado su relación había terminado… ¿momentáneamente?... ¿definidamente?... No lo sabían, la única certeza existente era que tenían el corazón hecho trizas.

**… … * … …**


	8. La Propuesta

Bueno paso a dejarles el capítulo VIII, éste cap. es crucial porque cambia la historia y se da inicio al drama jejeje y bueno espero sea de su agrado y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ya sea en el review, por MP o a mi correo ;) .mx

Les mando muchos saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"La Propuesta"**

Gancho al hígado, gancho al hígado, se repetía dentro de sí mismo constantemente, eso era la clave para derribar a su contendiente, quien le miraba con un inmenso odio, Renji no se sentía intimidado, al contrario, estaba más motivado que nunca al ser esa su oportunidad para demostrarle a todos lo bueno que era para ese negocio.

La campana sonó y con ello el combate.

Cuidadosamente el pelirrojo acortaba la distancia para poder soltarle un golpe en el rostro, muchos de los cuales eran fallidos por la rapidez con la que su oponente los esquivaba, optaba por intentar el gacho al hígado cuando se decidía a aplicarlo el otro lo sorprendía con un golpe directo, llevaba mucha potencia que incluso hasta lo dejaban algo mareado.

Se recuperaba rápidamente el rememorar cuan importante era ganar, así que nueva cuenta soltaba algunos derechazos e izquierdazos, pocos llegaban a impactar a su contrincante, quien a cada golpe respondía con dos, los suficientes para hacer que Renji retrocediera y bajara la guardia, aprovechando para arremeterlo con una serie de golpes que lo llevaban hacia las cuerdas, donde se enconchaba, aguantando los impactos sin tener la oportunidad de responderlos.

Para Ichigo eso iba de mal en peor, no sólo le estaban dando una paliza, también no estaba aplicando nada de lo que se le enseñó, vaya que había sido un grave, pero gravísimo error el tomarlo como opción para el encuentro. El pelinaranja observó al Ruso, quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado del ring, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por la forma en que su peleador estaba haciendo añicos al de su rival promotor, si la pelea auguraba seguir con esas condiciones hasta el doceavo asalto, si no es que el pelirrojo se desvanecía al tercer round, así por ello llamó a uno de sus allegados para pedir que las apuestas por su hombre se elevaran aún más, sentía que tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Ichigo no podía decir lo mismo, necesitaba que el primer round terminara y que él estuviera bien para reprenderlo y a la vez darle indicaciones, para su fortuna la campana volvió a escucharse y con ello un abatido pelirrojo se sentaba en el esquina mientras se le daba a beber agua para que se hidratara y otra botella la derramaban por sobre la cabeza para refrescarlo, no podían faltar los regaño del pelinaranja para hacerle entender la importancia del combate.

-"¡¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!! ¡¡No haz hecho nada de lo que te enseñamos!! ¡¡Si perdemos que te quede claro que será por tu culpa y olvídate de que tenías un trabajo!!"- Le gritaba Ichigo lleno de ira, si era necesario amenazarlo con tal de que le diera buenos resultados lo haría, no estaba resignado a perder.

-"Ésta bien, está bien…"- Dijo con dificultad el pelirrojo a las palabras de su jefe, así que nueva cuenta sonó la campanilla reanudando el combate en su segundo asalto.

A penas el pelirrojo llegó al centro del ring, lleno de motivación cuando fue recibido por un fuerte derechazo que lo mandó al suelo, con todo y su motivación derrumbada.

Ahora si estaba jodidos, eso pensó Ichigo al ver a su nuevo hombre tirado, se pasó las manos por la cara sin poder creerlo, si no se levantaba, adiós a su vida como promotor de boxeo, estaba en las últimas.

-"¡¡Levántate, levántate!!"- Gritaba el pelinaranja junto con Ganju, tratando de animar a Renji, quien lentamente buscaba apoyo en el suelo para ponerse de pié, su oponente le sonreía socarrón, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no valía nada, que era mejor que se quedara en el suelo y le evitara la pena de tener que destruirlo.

No de donde agarró fuerzas pero sin ningún miramiento el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente y se le aventó a los golpes a su oponente, conectando en el rostro y en las costillas con mucha fuerza, devolviéndole los impactos hechos en rounds anteriores, hubiera continuado dándole su merecido si no fuera de nuevo por la campana y el árbitro que se interpuso en su camino, llevándolo a su esquina.

-"Muy bien, muy bien… trata de dañarlo más…"- Incluso Ichigo había quedado bastante asombrado por la repentina actitud valerosa del pelirrojo, se la estaba jugando bastante bien, era algo que tenía que premiar en su momento.

-"Gancho al hígado, varios, los que sean necesarios…"- Acotaba el moreno compañero dándole palmaditas, a lo que Renji simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Inició el tercer asalto, el oponente del pelirrojo estaba encolerizado, la victoria se le estaba escapando lentamente, así que le atacó con varios golpes en el abdomen, unos tan fuertes que Renji sentía no poder soportar, bajó la guardia debido al dolor y lo cual fue aprovechado por el adversario para rematarlo con un derechazo en la quijada, uno que aparte de volver a dejarlo en el suelo, le sacó sangre.

Adolorido y cansado Renji se puso de rodillas, limpió la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de la mano, se reincorporó con cuidado, miró a su ponente con un profundo odio, apretó los dientes y los puños, y sin premeditarlo, le soltó un gacho al hígado, ese golpe que doblegó al contrincante y sin dudarlo un solo segundo le remató con un fuerte derechazo en la quijada, uno que aparte de voltearle el rostro también le sacó la sangre y hasta un diente, con eso bastó para que el oponente cayera rendido al suelo, sin siquiera moverse, con los ojos cerrados, completamente noqueado.

El réferi empezó el conteo, pero ni aún cuando llegó al límite el otro se levantó, así que sin más levantó el brazo del pelirrojo en señal de victoria vía _knockout._

_Renji miraba expectante, no podía creerlo… observa a su alrededor, los presentes, algunos de ellos lo llenaban de vitoreas y otros de abucheos, pero estos realmente no le importaban porqué lo había logrado… después de varias rachas negativas con Ganju, ahora era él quien daba esperanza y más allá de eso, con su merecida pero sufrida victoria, había logrado que todo el dinero de las apuestas se retribuyera, el triple de lo que habían perdido estaba de regreso._

**… … o … …**

No sólo se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, si no también a dejarla a las puertas de la misma, aunque ese acto también conllevo a toda una persecución de reporteros que tenían de nervios a la morena, de por si bastante preocupada.

-"¿Qué te pareció?"- Inquirió Kaien a la morena, refiriéndose a su tan mencionada 'cita'.

-"Bien, me la pase bien… Divertido"- Respondió Rukia con sinceridad, y es que aunque el pelinegro tuviera otras intenciones en mente, aún así la salida le había entretenido lo suficiente.

-"Me alegra oír eso, espero se repita…"- Acotó el otro sonriente, a lo que Rukia no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto, y no porque estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, más bien porque no podía creer que el pelinegro ya estuviera tan interesado en volver a repetir la velada, vaya que era algo necio.

-"Ehh… me tengo que ir"- No confirmó ni negó nada, simplemente dijo tales palabras para zafarse de la plática, dio medio vuelta para tomar la perilla de la puerta principal cuando la mano de Kaien la detuvo y la orilló a voltear.

-"¿No te piensas despedir de mi?"- Preguntó pícaramente el pelinegro, soltando de la mano y abriendo los brazos, como si esperara un abrazo en despedida.

Rukia suspiró resignada, ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que comenzaba a llevar esa situación, pero aún así tenía algo de educación se despediría de él. La morena se le acercó lo suficiente para simular un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo se sorprendió al momento en que su cintura se vió ceñida por las manos del pelinegro, quien gozoso le sonrió al notar la expectación de la joven modelo.

-"Suéltame… Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso"- Le reprendió la morena soltándose al instante del agarre, dándose la media vuelta para tomar la perilla, abrir la puerta para adentrarse a su hogar y cerrarla con fuerza.

-"Ya caerá…"- Musitó Kaien una vez estando sólo en el pórtico, teniendo suma fe en que poco a poco lograría conquistar a la modelo.

**… … o … …**

Entre cervezas y gritos Ichigo y sus colaboradores festejaban entre los muros de uno de los recintos del domo, mientras guardaban a la par los fajos de billetes que se habían ganado gracias a las apuestas.

Durante el festejo, un alto hombre extranjero y sin pedir permiso se adentró al recinto con actitud alegre.

-"Disculpen la interrupción, soy Michael Klinsmann, promotor de boxeo… y en verdad me interesa hacer un trato con ustedes"- Dijo sin más preámbulos el extranjero, apagando los ánimos y haciendo más serie el asunto.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo… y ¿qué clase de negocios le interesan?"- Se presentó y cuestionó el pelinaranja al invitado, le causaba mucha expectación su presencia y su dichosa idea de querer hacer negocios, pero necesitaba más información.

-"He visto a sus hombre pelear, el pelirrojo tiene mucha madera para triunfar como profesional, también el moreno pero necesita más entrenamiento, en verdad me gustaría poder ayudarlos…"- Expuso en pocas palabras Klinsmann, al ser promotor de ligas profesionales realmente se daba cuenta cuando un boxeador aunque fuese del bajo mundo, tenía oportunidad de triunfar en ese deporte.

-"Si ya lo sé, pero trata de decirme que ¿renuncie a mis hombres para que usted pueda catapultarlos?"- Así lo entendía Ichigo, fonéticamente ese extranjero había puesto mucho énfasis en Ganju y Renji, más no en su persona, y en verdad le molestaba eso, él también era parte del equipo y quería ser considerado.

-"No, no para nada… Usted también tiene madera, tanto para boxeador como para promotor, quiero ayudarlos en conjunto, yo invertiré en ustedes para el box profesional, es algo que nos conviene a todos… ganaremos montones de dinero…"- Klinsmann estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, era un importante promotor en Estados Unidos, tenía dinero de sobra y buscaba nuevos talentos, además quería dejar ese linaje de promotores y ese pelinaranja tenía potencial.

-"Suena bastante interesante su oferta… y siendo más específicos y en caso de que aceptemos ¿Cómo nos arreglaríamos?"- Necesitaba más datos, no podía hacer algo así como así, debía haber un contrato de por medio, una garantía.

-"Bueno todo indica un sacrificio… Tendrán que mudarse a Las Vegas, ya saben, ahí se iniciarán el proceso, ahí van a ir desarrollando su carrera… hasta convertirlos en grandes estrellas…"- Dijo triunfante el forastero, sabía que era una jugosa oferta y a la cual nadie podía resistirse, aunque en todo existía un margen de error, e Ichigo era de las casi escasas personas que se negarían.

-"¡¡Donde firmo!!!"- Gritó entusiasmado Ganju, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo y Hanatarou, aunque él realmente no sabía que haría si no era bueno para negociar y mucho menos con los puños.

El escuchar las palabras 'mudarse' y 'Las Vegas' para Ichigo fue tocar fondo, llegar a los extremos, en efecto la oferta era suculenta: garantizaba éxito, seguridad y dinero, ¿Qué más podía pedir?, pero todo a cambio de sacrificar toda una vida en Tokio, llevando consigo sacrificar su relación con Rukia… la distancia a veces era un enemigo, y no estaba en condiciones de perder a la mujer de su vida, realmente necesitaba comentárselo y que juntos tomaran una decisión.

-"Por mi parte lo pensaré…"- Dijo el pelinaranja como respuesta, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

-"Ésta bien. Cuando tengas una respuesta me llamas. Buenas noches y con permiso"- Dijo el extranjero proporcionándole su tarjeta, para después salir del recinto sin ningún otro asunto por atender, dejando a Ichigo y compañía nuevamente en privacidad.

-"Ehh Ichigo… ¿Cómo que vas a pensarlo?... ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Éste tipo de oportunidades se presentan una vez en la vida…"- Le reclamó Renji, tratando de hacerle entender la importancia de esa oferta, a su parecer habría que ser muy idiota para rechazarla.

-"Sí, sí, entiendo… pero... Rukia también es importante… Hablaré con ella al respecto…"- Se sinceró Ichigo, sus sentimientos estaban en juego, necesitaba comentárselo y proponer cosas, de forma que ninguno de los dos y mucho menos el vínculo que los unía se viera afectado.

-"Pero es que…"- No terminó de dar más explicaciones, pues un molesto Ichigo le amonestó, como odiaba que tratara de hacerle entrar en razón en asuntos relacionados con Rukia.

-"Ustedes no tiene ninguna clase de compromisos, no tienen nada que perder, por eso aceptaron… pero en mi caso tengo a una hermosa mujer que amo y no quiero abandonarla"- Alzó la voz, mostrando ese lado emocional ante sus compañeros, algo bastante inusual, necesitaba que se pusieran en su lugar y lo entendieran.

-"Ya no diré nada… Haz lo que creas correcto"- Fueron las palabras de Ganju, podía entender como se sentía Ichigo, tampoco no podía obligarlo a aceptar la oferta, a fin que era su vida y él hacía con ella lo que quería, y si quería quedarse con Rukia pues bien por él, como buena amigo apoyaría su decisión.

**… … o … …**

Lo tildó como un asunto urgente y esa era la razón por la cual estaba ahí aún cuando era la media noche, aparentemente era algo de suma importancia además podía aprovechar para decirle de una vez por todas la cita que había tenido con Kaien y además reclamarle por lo de las llamadas; y que hiciera caso omiso a los comentarios que en horas posteriores saldrían al aire.

-"Y bueno… ¿Qué es aquello que quieres decirme?"- Preguntó Rukia sentada al borde de la cama, observando coquetamente a su novio.

-"Ehmmm me surgió una oferta de trabajo como promotor de boxeo profesional"- Dijo Ichigo sin más, aún dudando si contarle el resto de los detalles.

-"Me parece bien y supongo que aceptaste ¿no?"- A Rukia le maravilló la noticia, por el comentario podía decir que estaba alegre y orgullosa de las decisiones que estaba tomando su novio, se estaba encaminando por el lado de lo legal, finalmente, o eso creía.

-"Ese es el problema… Si quiero ser promotor profesional tengo que irme a vivir a Las Vegas…"- Explicó un poco el pelinaranja, necesitaba escuchar la opinión por labios de la morena, quien estaba sorprendida… esa era un excelente oportunidad.

-"Pues hazlo…"-

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, pensaba que como respuesta Rukia buscaría la forma de hacerle entender que no lo hiciera o algo por el estilo, pero al contrario, ella lo estaba alentando a tomar esa decisión, pero Ichigo quería poner sus sentimientos antes del trabajo.

-"Pero no quiero dejarte… Si estando en Tokio es difícil que estemos juntos imagínate si estoy en Las Vegas lo será aún más…"- Eso era verdad, si aún estando en la misma ciudad era complicado tener que verse, lo sería más si uno estaba al otro lado del mundo, incluso habiendo amor, la distancia a veces lograba que eso terminara convirtiéndose en nada e incitaba a la infidelidad, y eso era lo que Ichigo quería evitar a toda costa.

-"Sí lo sé pero… es una oportunidad única… podemos hacerlo"- Rukia confiaba ciegamente en vencer esas barreras, confiaba en el amor que se tenían como para mantener una relación a distancia y tratar de superar los obstáculos de cualquier forma.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, ordenando sus ideas, por supuesto que podía lograrlo a pesar de todo, pero para Ichigo era difícil pasar un día, una tarde o una noche sin verla, podía llamarla por teléfono pero necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos… Si se mudaba a Las Vegas la soledad lo mataría sin la presencia de la morena, quería tenerla a su lado, poder compartir esos momentos en Nevada con ella, era lo más importante en su vida y sentía que sin ella las cosas no tenían mucho sentido.

El pelinaranja se acercó lentamente a la bella morena, se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, se hundió en su mira azulina, tan profunda como el mar, tomó sus níveas manos entre las suyas y le susurró tiernamente una propuesta.

-"Ven a vivir conmigo a Las Vegas…"-

Rukia lo miró azorada, ¿había escuchado bien?, no, no, no, irse a vivir a Las Vegas no era una opción, tenía una carrera, una vida, todo lo que tenía en Tokio era su razón muy importante para rechazar esa propuesta.

-"Ehh… no, lo siento pero no puedo… Mi trabajo, mi hermano, amigos, todo está aquí en Tokio, no puedo abandonar eso…"- Explicó la morena algo afligida, soltándose del agarre de Ichigo y parándose del borde la cama, ese tipo de factores no se iba a poner a discusión, no podía marcharse así como así, en primer lugar Byakuya la cuestionaría sobre esa decisión y acarrearía problemas para ambos y ¿Qué no se supone que eso estuvieron evitando desde que su relación comenzó?, no iba a echarlo a perder después de todo los esfuerzos invertidos.

-"¡¡Maldita sea Rukia por una vez en tu vida sacrifica algo!!"- Alzó la voz Ichigo, bastante molesto, soltando comentarios que desde hace tiempo tenía muy guardados, por su parte sentía que había sacrificado más de lo debido por la morena, pero ella se negaba a hacer lo mismo por él.

-"¡¡Pero esto no!! ¡¡No pienso dejar lo que tengo aquí para irme contigo!!"- Rukia era bastante firma en sus convicciones, raras pero muy raras veces lograban ceder, más el hecho de que no sacrificara algo no significaba que no amara al pelinaranja, pero él era de mentalidad muy diferente.

-"¡¡Y yo que…!! ¡¡Qué hay de mí!! ¡¡¿Acaso no soy importante para ti?!!"- Vociferó de nuevo el pelinaranja, acercándose hasta la morena, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, de sus labios.

Rukia lo miró desolada, se hundió en sus ojos miel por unos instantes, con sus mano tomó el rostro del chico y quiso tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

-"Claro que eres importante… eres lo que más quiero en este mundo… pero no puedo irme contigo… lo siento"-

Kurosaki desvió la mirada, delicadamente se soltó del agarre de su novia y caminó hasta el buró para darle la espalda.

-"Sí quieres irte a Las Vegas está bien, te llamaré y de vez en cuando iré a visitarte…"- Continuó la morena como una opción, era lo mejor que podía hacer, así los dos estarían estables.

-"Me voy a ir a Las Vegas, pero primero…"- Volteó a verla con cierto enojo, volvió a acercarse a la morena –"terminamos…"- Puntualizó.

Los ojuelos de Rukia titilaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no tenía ni palabras, estaba terminando con ella por no hacer lo que para él era mejor, vaya maldito manipulador. Rukia empezó a odiarlo, una cristalina lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y sin dudarlo le soltó una cachetada acompañada de fuertes palabras.

-"¡¡Me parece perfecto!! ¡¡Ojalá no tenga que volver a verte!!"-

Azotó la puerta del 'remolque' y furiosa se marchó, habían bastado minutos para que su relación de 4 largos años terminara en medio de gritos y disputas, tenía los sentimientos encontrados, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro por el dolor en su alma, ahora ya ni tenía caso comentar el asunto de la cita con Kaien.

Mientras el pelinaranja se había quedado con ese fuerte golpe en su mejilla, aún se sobaba la zona dañada, se había pasado al llegar a esos extremos, sus sentimientos estaban confrontados, no estaba listo para dejarla ir pero ya lo había hecho.

En el momento menos esperado su relación había terminado… ¿momentáneamente?... ¿definidamente?... No lo sabían, la única certeza existente era que tenían el corazón hecho trizas.

**… … * … …**


	9. ¿El Último Adiós?

Además quiero ofrecer una disculpa por tardar en subir capítulo y además por no responder sus comentarios del capítulo VIII, he tenido la semana llena de exposiciones y hasta ahora que terminé con todas logré escribir, así que les dejo el capítulo IX.

**Nota:** Las líricas finales son de **_"Last Goodbye" - [Jeff Buckley]_**

Espero sea de su agrado éste entrega, quizás no pero no importa xD, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, bombas molotov, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte etc.

Gracias de antemano por leer y dejar su opinión.

Saludos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo IX**

**"¿El último adiós?"**

No era un hombre que consumiera alcohol constantemente, sólo en ocasiones especiales, aunque esa ocasión era más de urgencia y desahogo, copa tras copa fue ingiriendo en compañía de sus amigos y a la vez colaboradores, a quienes había contado toda la historia que lo había llevado a ceder a las delicias del licor como vía de escape y consuelo, era patético… hundirse en el alcohol en vez de hacer algo mejor.

-"Así que…"- Dijo en estado odre Ganju, quien no tenía razones para emborracharse pero ahí estaba 'apoyando' a los amigos.

-"Sí, sí… después de todo lo que hice por ella… es una egoísta…"- Se quejaba en el mismo estado inconveniente el pelinaranja, no podía olvidar esa discusión ni mucho menos los bellos momentos que vivió al lado de la modelo, la amaba demasiado… hasta llegaba a pensar que había sido un tonto al enamorarse de ella porque al final las cosas terminaron… y ahí estaba con todo y su corazón roto.

-"Naa así son todas… unas mentirosas, traicioneras, egoístas… yo por eso ya no confío en ellas…"- Acotaba un borracho pelirrojo, sacando todos sus traumas, acompañando a quien era su jefe en sus desdichas.

-"Haces bien… haces bien…"- Le decía Ganju estando de acuerdo con la idea.

En sus cinco sentidos no tendrían esa clase de conversaciones, el alcohol atontaba demasiado y soltaba la lengua, les hacía expresar sus traumas e ideas más profundas, hasta eso lo consideraban como un tipo de terapia, cuyos resultados y conclusiones quedarían olvidados cuando se les pasara y él único recuerdo de semejante velada de copas se resumiría en un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca.

-"Ni para que llorar… ya habrá otra…"- Consolaba una vez más Renji, en su tambaleante criterio consideraba que no tenía caso rogarle ni mucho menos llorar, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo… habría una que en verdad valorara a Ichigo.

-"No… no… no habrá otra mujer para mí que no sea ella…"- Aún con todos esos sentimientos encontrados, con dolor en el pecho y con tanto alcohol en su sistema, estaba seguro de que Rukia era una en un millón, la única con la que podría ser feliz, la única que sacaba a flotes sus tragedias y con una sonrisa componía su mundo… Quizás habría 'otras' mujeres, pero él sólo tendría ojos para ella, nada ni nadie llenaría el hueco que dejó.

**… … o … …**

Después del altercado con su ahora ex novio pelinaranja había estado muy callada, tan ausente en todo, no podía evitar caer rendida al dolor que le causaban tantos bellos recuerdos que en su desdicha regresaban, atormentándola… Jamás pensó que esa larga relación terminaría de tal forma, tan inesperada y a la par tan intensa en los sentimientos que terminaban consumiéndola, Ichigo y sus sentimientos hacia él era lo que la tenía tan pensativa, buscaba la forma de olvidar pero siempre había algo que se lo recordaba, haciendo más difícil su tranquilidad.

-"Rukia… Rukia… ¡Rukia!"- Exclamó Matsumoto captando su atención, estaba completamente distraída de sus asuntos laborales.

La morena se limpió unas diminutas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos inconscientemente al saberse que había perdido al amor de su vida, luego levantó el rostro y se enfocó en Rangiku.

-"Dime te escucho…"-

-"Ishida mandó estos conjuntos para la entrevista de mañana… Elige uno"- Le dijo su agente, mostrándola las finas vestimentas que Ishida había confeccionado para su uso exclusivo.

-"La que tienes a tu derecha…"- Dijo con desgano, realmente no le interesaba, no estaba de humor para ocuparse de esos asuntos.

Matsumoto acomodó la vestimenta elegida en el armario de la morena, aún siendo su agente se había encariñado bastante con ella, la consideraba como una de sus mejores amigas y no deseaba verla tan triste por ese tipo de situaciones, si no podía ayudarla directamente con su problema, al menos podía darle un consuelo.

-"¿Otra vez llorando por ese 'naranjito?"- Inquirió la chica de grandes atributos acercándose a la morena y sentándose a su lado.

Rukia la miró con esos ojos lacrimosos, esos mismos ojos que ahora expresaban una gran tristeza, Rangiku suspiró, verla así no sólo le rompía el corazón también le daban ganas de ir y romperle la cara al diota ese.

-"¿No has vuelto a hablar con él?"- Volvió a preguntar.

-"No… no me ha llamado ni nada"- Ese era el mayor pesar para la morena, Ichigo daba a entender que no estaba dispuesto a querer volverla a hablar con ella y mucho menos volverla a ver, para Rukia eso demostraba que ya no la quería, y no estaba interesado en reanudar su relación.

-"¿Y porqué no le llamas?"- Rangiku no lograba entender porqué la morena no tenía esa convicción para tomar el teléfono y tratar de resolver su situación, quizás sólo se trataba de una crisis, quizás si lo hablaban con cuidado y buscaban la forma que ninguno de los dos sacrificara aspectos importantes de su vida podría seguir juntos, como una pareja.

-"No… no tengo porqué hacerlo… no voy a ceder"- Musitó Rukia, aún con el corazón destrozado su orgullo se anteponía a sus sentimientos por Ichigo, no iba a darle el lujo al pelinaranja de creer que ella había sido la insensible al no aceptar irse con él a Las Vegas, no iba a darle el lujo de creer que ella había sido la que había arruinado todo, ni mucho menos la culpable de esa pelea, no iba a pedirle perdón, tampoco a pedirle que volviera con ella… No iba a hacer nada, prefería consumirse en el dolor antes de rebajarse a pedir por algo que no le correspondía hacer, no iba con su forma de ser…

Y ese era el error de siempre, las cosas más valiosas de la vida las perdía por el orgullo… ¿Acaso eso era más importante que sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja?...

**… … o … …**

El día no le había pintado bastante bien desde que despertó, no sólo tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, también tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza originado por la borrachera de anoche, y aunado a eso estaba ese asunto de sus sentimientos a Rukia, vaya que era complicado laborar si no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, era tan difícil encontrar la belleza de la vida cuando prácticamente su relación se había terminado, ya no estaba esa llamada del medio día para despertarlo, tampoco su foto en el buró, mucho menos la esperanza de verla de nuevo y abrazarla, desde el momento en que pronunció la palabra 'terminamos', esa encantadora dama pasó a ser un fuerte dolor en el corazón, a ser parte del pasado, a ser todo pero menos la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

-"¿Piensas dejarlo así?"- Preguntó Ganju al notarlo tan sumido en sus cavilaciones.

-"Qué cosa…"- Dijo Ichigo saliendo de su trance, sin entender a que se refería.

-"¿No piensas hablar con Rukia otra vez?... Podrían arreglarlo"- Expresó el moreno boxeador, incluso él era consciente de todo, entre sus ideas estaba aquella, la creencia de que hablando de entiende la gente y gracias a la cual pueden nacer las oportunidades para ser mejor persona, luchar por lo que en verdad se quiere en vez de dejarlo ir.

Ichigo lo meditó un poco, vaya que volver a verse después de la discusión y su consecutivo rompimiento no era para nada un escenario favorable en el aspecto sentimental, no estaba preparado para verla, he hecho ya tenía tomada un decisión y si volvía a hablar sería mucho más difícil para su corazón dejarla ir.

Hasta eso Ichigo era un hombre de pocas pero firmes palabras, era un hombre que no renunciaba a las decisiones y tenía una en puerta de hacerse realidad. Además el orgullo era un factor determinando en su forma de actuar, raras veces lo doblegaba, y estaba seguro que ésta ocasión no iba a ser una de esas.

-"No… y ya no quiero hablar más del tema"- Puntualizó el pelinaranja, no estaba de humor para que le cuestionaran sobre sus asuntos amorosos, los cuales estaban más que destrozados.

**… … o … …**

Su imagen se reflejaba en el gran espejo, mientras la joven modelo retocaba su maquillaje, tratando de encontrar la calma y la fuerza para poder presentarse ante las cámaras sin un dejo de melancolía, desde hace minutos yacía sola en el camerino, aguardando en el silencio a que le avisaran su hora de aparición, realmente no estaba deseosa de hablar con nadie y mucho menos en toparse con Kaien, quien seguramente ya rondaba por los pasillos del foro en su búsqueda, no estaba de humor para soportar su arrogancia y sus constantes coqueteos, incluso ya ni se había percatado de lo que decían los programas de espectáculos o las revistas sobre la cita que tuvo con el pelinegro, no le importaba… Había sido tan cuidadosa en ello para evitar que afectara en su relación con Ichigo, la cual al final se vio dañada por otros factores inesperados.

Tocaron a su puerta, había pedido que no le perturbaran, incluso había un anuncio de 'No molestar' colgando de la perilla, los toquidos se volvieron incesantes, exigían que abriera la puerta pero cuando preguntaba quién osaba en fastidiarla había un silencio como respuesta. Si dejaba que continuaran tocando no podría tranquilizarse, así que prefirió pararse a ver quién era y qué quería.

Al abrir se topó con ese pelinegro de exuberantes ojos, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro y recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola detenidamente.

-"Hola…"- Fueron las palabras de Kaien ante una Rukia asombrada, lo que menos quería era verlo y ahí estaba.

-"Ho…ho…la"-

-"¿Ya leíste lo que la prensa dice de nosotros?"- Ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar, simplemente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran al interior de camerino, la morena le miró expectante, mientras cerraba la puerta tras suyo y se cruzaba de brazos.

-"No… y no me interesa…"- Respondió la morena de mala gana.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo?..."- Preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro al verla tan rara, ella solía estar siempre sonriente, solía ser sarcástica y ahora su semblante era diferente, mostraba cierto grado de tristeza mezclado con algo de odio.

Se acercó a ella delicadamente y la tomó por los hombros, esperando que respondiera a su duda, le importaba su bienestar, y si podía hacer algo para subirle el ánimo lo haría, Rukia era muy importante para él, aún cuando ella le había rechazado en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado.

-"Nada…"- Musitó la morena, con voz a penas audible, con una melancolía que amenazaba con brotar de los ojos.

Kaien no creía sus palabras, sonrió de forma traviesa pues una idea arribó a su mente, esperando que al menos de esa manera pudiera arrancarle una risa, así que trataba de hacerle cosquillas a la morena, quien aún no estando de humor se protegía de esa táctica, le fue persiguiendo lentamente con esas intenciones, hasta que la fue acorralando, el cuerpo de la morena quedó entre el muro y el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien para ese entonces había abandonado la idea de las cosquillas y la tenía aprisionada, mirándola detenidamente, sin siquiera decirle nada.

Rukia pasó saliva con dificultad al verse en esa situación, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, miraba sorprendida a ese hombre de fisonomía tan similar a la de Ichigo.

Kaien fue acortando la distancia existente entre sus rostros, se acercó un poco a los labios de la morena, chocando ligeramente sus frentes y rozando a penas la punta de la nariz con la suya, sintiendo su cálido aliento y sus ojos titilar sorprendidos por las acciones que ejercía, más cuando se inclinó un poco buscando atrapar sus labios, la puerta se abrió.

-"Rukia, el 'naranjito' está aquí… y"- La voz de Rangiku se fue desvaneciendo ante la escena que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿era su imaginación o se trataba de su protegida y el actor a punto de besarse?, no, no podía ser su imaginación, y con semejante reacción, el pelinaranja que se encontraba detrás de Rangiku se extrañó, así que curioso también se asomó a la habitación y se encontró con esa misma escena.

Ver a la mujer de su vida a punto de unir sus labios con el actor ese del que tanto se rumoraba fue un golpe muy bajo que recibió su alma y su corazón, a penas y podía respirar, no podía creer que Rukia le había hecho algo así, la mujer que tanto amaba y que ella decía corresponder su cariño estaba con otro… La sangre le hirvió del maldito coraje, apretó los puños y ladeó la vista, sin decir nada se alejó de la escena, acentuando más su dolor…

Rukia al verlo y dándose cuenta del mal momento en que el pelinaranja había llegado tendió a reaccionar de forma brusca, pues aventó a Kaien para poder ir tras Ichigo, quien ya le llevaba camino de ventaja. En los ojos de Rukia se expresaba desesperación, un dolor canalizado en lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos zafiro, esa sensación de culpa taladrar su conciencia, el deseo de no volver a perder lo que tanto quería… su única herramienta era correr y gritar.

-"¡¡Ichigo!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Te puedo explicar!!"-

Pero a sus gritos Ichigo no se detenía, continuaba molesto y dolido su trayecto al estacionamiento. Rukia al darse cuenta de que él no iba a detenerse a escuchar sus excusas siguió corriendo, tratando de darle alcance mientras en el camino las personas que laboraban en la televisora la miraban atónitos, muchos no entendía de que se trataba, pero lo que la gente pensara de ella en esos momentos no le importaba, sólo deseaba que Ichigo le escuchara…

Logró alcanzarlo al llegar al estacionamiento, pues la morena tomó el brazo de Ichigo con delicadeza, quien al percibir ese contacto se soltó del agarre bruscamente, encolerizado encaró a la morena y la miró severamente.

-"Ichigo… por favor… no es lo que tu crees… entiende que…"- Pedía la morena con las lágrimas empapado su rostro, mostrando ese lado débil y pesaroso.

-"¡¡No!! ¡¡No quiero escucharte!!! ¡¡La que no entiende eres tú!!"- Le vociferó un pelinaranja iracundo, se sentía traicionado, no entendía como pudo ser tan idiota como para creerle todas sus mentiras, esa escena que presenció le daba a entender muchas cosas, la principal era las verdaderas razones por las cuales Rukia no rechazó su oferta de vivir juntos en Las Vegas, pues claro, tenía al actorcillo ese de amante.

-"Vine para arreglar las cosas, pensaba quedarme en Tokio para hacer una vida contigo…pero llego y te encuentro con otro…"- Comentó Ichigo quedamente, burlándose de su propia ingenuidad, aun cuando su orgullo no le permitió en un principio declinar a sus decisiones, al final había dado su brazo a torcer cuando decidió renunciar a ese sueño en Las Vegas, pero ella ya le había olvidado literalmente, Rukia negaba con la cabeza cada frase que Ichigo consideraba una afirmación, sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse y más lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-"Pero es que…"- Rukia trató de nueva cuenta en explicarle y que supiera la verdad pero Ichigo le ininterrumpió con más gritos.

-"¡¡No tienes que explicármelo!! ¡¡Ya me quedó muy claro que nunca me tomaste en serio, sólo me utilizaste… anda vete con ese actorcillo de quinta, a fin que cualquiera de los dos caliente bien la cama ¿no?!!"- Añadió completamente furioso, señalando hacia el interior de la televisora, expulsando todo su rencor, todos esos sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho al saber la 'realidad'.

-"¡¡No, no, no Ichigo!!"- Vociferó la morena a todo pulmón, trató de nuevo en detener al pelinaranja pero éste nuevamente se puso en actitud huraña.

-"¡¡No me toques!! ¡¡Déjame en paz!!"- Con eso bastó para que la morena desistiera, sabía lo empecinado que solía ser, por mucho que le explicara él jamás le creería, una imagen valía más que mil palabras y dolía más que las palabras.

Rukia se quedó observando como aquel hombre se perdía entre las sombras, dejándola con una herida en el alma que muy difícilmente sanaría.

Kurosaki continuó con su trayecto hasta su vehículo, tratando de calmar algo natural e implacable, todo lo acontecido en esa fracción de tiempo por tan doloroso que fue le sirvió para ser firme en sus convicciones y decisiones, se iría a Las Vegas para iniciar una carrera, una nueva vida, para olvidar el pasado y el sufrimiento que a cuestas cargaba, esperando que sus caminos no se volvieran a encontrar nunca.

**_Éste es nuestro último adiós_**

**_Odio sentir el amor entre nosotros morir_**

**_Pero se acabó_**

**… … * … …**


	10. Tiempo

Hola!!!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente se los agradezco muchísimo y disculpenme por no responderles los de capítulos pasados, y espero que estén muy bien de salud.

Sin mucho que decirles, paso a dejarle el capítulo X que espero sea de su agrado.

Nota: Líricas son del tema**_ "Las demás"_** de **_Babasónicos_** y de**_ "White Flag" _**de**_ Dido_**.

Saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …  
Capítulo X  
"Tiempo"**

**1 Mes Después  
**

Un mes no lograría borrar un sentimiento, un mes era poco tiempo para olvidar aquellos hermosos recuerdos fabricados durante 4 largos años, un mes no era suficiente que la herida del corazón sanara del todo… pero a fin de cuentas y según sus creencias, una clavo sacaba a otro clavo y era exactamente eso que Rukia había intentado conseguir durante 30 días después de que Ichigo se marchara a Las Vegas sin si quiera detenerse a ser escucha de la verdad, a su parecer era la mejor forma de poder sacarlo de su cabeza, supliendo su ausencia con alguien más, alguien que si bien no se parecía ni en lo más mínimo al pelinaranja, bueno sólo en algunos aspectos físicos, más no en aquella encantadora forma de ser, aunque era difícil Rukia había tratado… y parecía que esos esfuerzos de Kaien por reanimarla y lograr que le aceptara en su vida estaban comenzando por dar sus frutos.

-"Entonces… ¿vendrás a verme al set?"- Preguntó Kaien a la morena, quien le observaba con cierta sorpresa, llevaban tiempo 'viendose' amistosamente, aunque Rukia sabía que su amigo pelinegro la veía de otra forma, había logrado congeniar con él… vaya que había sido un gran apoyo moral después de lo de Ichigo.

-"Ehhh claro… Quizás lleve algo para que comamos"- Dijo candorosamente la morena, con las más buenas intenciones, odiaba la soledad y que mejor que estar con alguien que la comprendiera y la quisiera incondicionalmente como Kaien.

-"Muy bien… entonces te veo por la tarde…"- Esas fueron las última palabras del pelinegro antes de marcharse, pues había desayunada en casa de la morena, era muy bien recibido por Byakuya, pues seguía con la creencia de que era el novio de la morena.

Le despidió con un delicado beso en la frente, dejándola sola en el comedor.

Aunque Rukia lo que más quería era continuar olvidando el rostro del pelinaranja, el gran parecido que Kaien tenía con él le servía de constante recordatorio, sólo que la diferencia estaba en las contrastante formas de ser que cada uno tenía, Ichigo siempre fue reservado, de carácter fuerte y bastante sobre protector; pero cariñoso en instantes… Kaien era extrovertido, carismático y muy engreído, aunque con ella llegaba a ser bastante tierno. La morena podía pensar que los sentimientos hacia el pelinegro estaban tomando otra dirección, pero no estaba del todo segura, aún así le gustaba su compañía, eso era algo bastante evidente.

La prensa seguía hablando y hablando de ellos, en las revistas, en portales de internet y en los programas de espectáculos no pasaba un día en el que no aparecieran grabaciones o imágenes de sus constantes salidas a los restaurantes, al cine etc., ya ni le preocupaba que la gente rumorara, pero hasta el momento no habían confirmado ni negado esos rumores, ni juntos al ser interceptados en alguna salida, ni en separado durante las entrevistas.

Se había salido de control gracias al dolor nacido de la ruptura con el pelinaranja y eso era decir mucho.

****

… … o … …

Si bien el tiempo aún no era en vasto como para olvidar las cosas del pasado, mucho menos el rostro y los sentimientos que aún tenía hacia Rukia, quizás ya no tan intensos como antes y eso porque la distancia, sus amigos y 'algunas' mujeres habían sido una clase de ayuda para olvidar esa melancolía, incluso había decidido por no saber nada del mundo del espectáculo, no veía programas mi nada referente a esos temas, mientras menos supiera de la morena mejor estaría su corazón.

Un mes desde que la dejó desolada en el estacionamiento, un mes desde que llegó a Las Vegas y lo deslumbraron sus edificaciones y sus luces, desde que se volvió adicto a sus placeres y a su aroma, podía decir que estaba contento con sus pocos pero buenos logros, junto con Renji y Ganju estaba ascendiendo en el mundo del boxeo profesional, no como peleador, si no como promotor; aunque le sorprendía mucho su avance, cierta noche otra sorpresa llegó a su vida después de una exhibición de box, su amigo pelirrojo le presentó a una joven aspirante a actriz, dueña de unos expresivos ojos ámbar y cabellera púrpura, la cual creyó ser sólo un intento de 'cita' pero terminó siendo algo más que eso, su novia, llevaban 2 semanas juntos, no estaba enamorado de ella, no aún, pero si le gustaba, además servía como escape, como una forma de recuperarse de su ruptura con Rukia… Un clavo saca a otro clavo, inconscientemente seguía el mismo principio de la morena.

-"Que coincidencia, pronto ambos tendremos nuestra gran oportunidad de brillar, tú como promotor, yo como actriz…"- Dijo Senna bastante animada, mientras se acurrucaba cerca del pelinaranja.

-"Lo sé… espero nos vaya bien"- Comentó Ichigo seriamente, sin siquiera sonreírle, desde su llegada a Estados Unidos se había vuelto mucho más serio de lo normal, a Senna no le molestaba esa actitud, así le había conocido, era normal para ella.

-"No sólo en lo profesional… espero que… dentro de unos 10 años… sigamos juntos… No te lo había dicho pero eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"- Esa era la ilusión de la pelipúrpura, aunque tenían dos semanas de tener una relación, quizás era premeditado pensarlo pero Senna presentía que las cosas en el aspecto amoroso sería exitosas, creía en el destino y estaba segura de que Ichigo estaba incluido en ello.

El pelinaranja le sonrió y la abrazó, más por costumbre, le causaba cierta gracia su comentario, incluso él también llegó a pensar de esa forma hace algún tiempo, cuando estaba con Rukia, sin embargo ahora esos pensamientos se habían desvanecido, quizás temporalmente, en lo que se convencía de que Senna era la mujer indicada para él y con la cual debía estar hasta el fin de su existencia, pues aún la morena ocupada una parte de su corazón roto.

****

… … o … …

La morena llegó por la tarde al set de grabaciones donde yacía un Kaien terminando de filmar sus escenas, quien al verla llegar al foro le sonrió y aguardó a que se diera por finalizado uno de sus actos.

Cuando se dio inicio al descanso, el par fue a deleitarse de los alimentos en un sitio despejado de personas, fueron a sentarse en unas bancas cercanas, donde sólo podría disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

-"Ya tenemos cierto tiempo saliendo… digo… quizás, deberíamos…"- Decía Kaien, tenía intenciones de llevar esa relación amistosa a otro nivel, pero eso dependía del todo de Rukia, quien ya sospechaba esa propuesta desde hace días.

-"Deberíamos que…"- Expresó la morena, como una forma de alentar al chico que le dijera de una buena vez lo que pensaba.

-"Ya sabes, tomarlo un poco más en serio… llevamos saliendo un mes… y creo que estamos bien… podríamos tener futuro…"- Dijo sutilmente, aunque al principio Rukia lo odió por haber sido el principal causante del malentendido con Ichigo, pero luego y como recompensa trató de ayudarla en ver el lado bueno de lo sucedido aunque iba con tintes de otra cosa.

-"En pocas palabras… ¿crees que deberíamos intentar tener una relación formal?..."- Preguntó de nueva cuenta la pelinegra, no estaba muy incrédula al asunto, sólo que eso le había dado a entender pero…

-"Sí, básicamente es eso… entonces que dices… ¿te gustaría?"- Inquirió con una sonrisa coqueta, esperaba que después de todo el esfuerzo invertido en conquistarla, ésta vez ella aceptara.

Rukia lo meditó unos instantes, dudaba mucho en su decisión, le tenía cierto cariño a Kaien pero lo que sentía por él no se comparaba con nada a lo que aún sentía por Ichigo, le costaba tanto olvidarlo pero si el antídoto era conocer la felicidad en otros brazos lo haría. Quizás por lo repentino que había sido su rompimiento con el pelinaranja se aferró demasiado a que él era la persona indicada para ella, pero no se había percatado hasta ahora que quizás Ichigo había sido una de esas personas equivocadas que alguna deidad quiso que conociera antes de tener a la correcta y quizás Kaien era esa persona, él podría ser aquel que estaba marcado en su destino, para estar siempre a su lado, al cual amar sin importar nada pero tenía miedo, un profundo terror a enamorarse de él y no saber que hacer al respecto.

**__**

Te da miedo enamorarte  
perdida y locamente de mí  
sabiendo que también me gustan las demás

-"Claro…"- Dijo finalmente la morena con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios, a cuya respuesta le acompañó una misma reacción por parte del pelinegro, pues al momento buscó sus labios para brindarle el placer de su primer beso como una pareja formal, algo 'formal' no era lo que siempre había buscado pues le gustaban muchas mujeres, pero por Rukia valía mucho la pena verlo de ese modo.

****

… … o … …

Aquella mañana se levantó con la firme idea de todos los días: prepararse para los importantes compromisos que estaban en puerta, llegó a la zona de ejercicio, donde solía encontrar a Ganju y a Renji entrenando arduamente, ya sea sobre el ring o en el saco, aventando golpes y siendo corregidos por Ichigo en momentos, cuando sentía que bajaban la guardia o como considerara que debían atacar, todos esos conocimientos sobre el box, su técnica y las reglas se las había instruido Michael Klinsmann, el hombre que lo sacó de la miseria en los barrios bajos de Tokio y por supuesto, de su desgracia amorosa, aunque claro ese dato él lo desconocía en lo absoluto.

-"Una semana, sólo una semana… el evento será todo un éxito… además vendrá gente importante…"- Comentó el americano, entregándole a su socio pelinaranja el periódico del día poniendo énfasis en la nota que anunciaba un gran evento de boxeo en 6 días precisamente en Las Vegas, en el Cesar Palace, en el cual no sólo debutaban sus hombres, también Ichigo se daba a conocer como promotor, y Klinsmann confiaba mucho en su éxito.

-"Ahh eso me alegra… habrá mucha concurrencia y además…"- Comentaba el pelinaranja observando el periódico y sus notas, bastante seguro, pues el evento estaba siendo patrocinado por grandes empresas y también tenía una gran campaña publicitaria, pero las palabras se desvanecieron y se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al encontrarse con una noticia.

"La modelo Kuchiki Rukia y el actor Shiba Kaien finalmente confirman tener una relación sentimental"

Sus ojos miel leyeron detenidamente el titular, desde que la dejó no se había tomando la molestia de leer información de los espectáculos, no quería retenerla en su mente, y aunque ahora tenía a Senna en su vida tenía que aceptar que le dolía saber cuan bien y feliz era Rukia con 'otro', en esa foto impresa se le notaba tan alegre tomada de la mano con 'ese'.

-"No puedo creer que haya preferido a ese imbécil intento de actor"- Musitó por lo debajo, aunque perjuraba que las cosas estaba bien, no podía negar sentirse celoso, enojado consigo mismo, con ella y con su ahora novio, si hubiera superado su ruptura no estaría injuriando al pelinegro actor.

Sus ojos continuaron leyendo la información relacionada a su ex, como le enfada que se diera cada detalle de ese par, pero lo que más le llenó de molestia y de tristura fue aquel párrafo que acentuaba su antigua creencia.

Su hermano, Kuchiki Buakuya comentó: "Kaien y mi hermana tienen alrededor de 4 meses como pareja".

Pues eso daba a entender que incluso cuando aún eran novios, la morena mantenía cierta 'relación cercana' con el pelinegro, lo cual podía descifrarse que ella le engañó… Y aunque quisiera odiarla no podía, mucho menos negar que aún la extrañaba, que aún la amaba cuando sabía de antemano que no debía hacerlo después de todo el sufrimiento que le trajo.

_****_

Sé que piensas que no debería seguir amándote  
Te diré eso.

****

… … o … …

-"¡¡¿Te haz vuelto loco?!!"- Preguntó alterada la morena una vez que Kaien le enteró de sus planes de fin de semana.

-"¡¡No!! ¡¡Esto nos servirá para distraernos!!"- Decía el otro bastante animado, estaba seguro que con el viaje planeado podría dejar de lado la rutina y dedicarse a otras cosas, a disfrutar de la vida.

-"No le veo sentido… podemos ir al karaoke o no sé pero porqué a Las Vegas…"- Decía la morena incrédula, bastante sorprendida y buscaba la forma de hacer entrar en razón a su novio pelinegro, pues ambos habían sido invitados por Klinsmann quien era buen amigo de Kaien, a presenciar un magnánimo evento de box profesional en el Cesar Palace. Lo cual para Rukia era una idea que atormentaba su cordura y aún a su corazón, estaba segura que se encontraría a Ichigo ahí, y aún no estaba preparada para encontrarlo de nueva cuenta… no era lo más adecuado.

-"Las Vegas es un sitio muy divertido… anda… vamos…"- Le pidió con cierto candor en su mirada, le encantaba el box y quería compartir con ella sus gustos.

-"Ahh… e-e-está… está bien…"- Cedió finalmente, lo había hecho por él y la forma tan bonita en que se lo pidió, a fin que de entre tantos asistentes sería poco probable encontrarse y además quería ver feliz a Kaien.

****

… … o … …

Se encontraba en la habitación bebiendo cerveza, acompañando esa soledad con un cigarrillo y música de jazz, eso le servía cuando Senna no le visitaba o cuando Rukia regresaba del baúl de los recuerdos a atormentarlo con el pasado, esa ocasión era por ambas razones, pero la de mayor peso la tenía la segunda, se hundía en un estado de melancolía y no dejaba de contemplar esa fotografía del periódico, Rukia y su novio el actorcito.

-"Vine a hacerte compañía"- Dijo el pelirrojo adentrándose a su habitación, sin pedir permiso ni nada, simplemente se paseó hasta llegar a donde Ichigo se encontraba, tirado en un diván.

-"¿Ya te enteraste?"- Le preguntó el pelinaranja al verlo llegar, mostrándole aquel titular protagonizado por la morena y el actor, Renji no había sabido nada de ella desde hace tiempo, si incluso estaba sorprendido por la noticia, ¿Cómo estaría Ichigo?.

-"Así que ahora está con él…"- Comentó sin más, era algo normal… después de todo ella siguió con su vida.

-"¿Ahora?... jaaa… lleva con él más de 4 meses, aquí bien lo dice Byakuya, o sea que tres meses antes de que termináramos ya me engañaba, con ese pelafustán… por eso no quiso casarse conmigo…"- Decía Ichigo con cierta sátira, el contenido de alcohol en la cerveza le empezaba por atrofiar las neuronas, tanto que volvía a sacar a relucir los eventos del pasado, volviendo a amargarlo y a hundirlo, Renji no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a meditarlo… no iba a abogar por ella ni mucho menos a hablar mal, todo se quedaba en la frase de 'nunca terminas de conocer a las personas'.

-"No tiene caso hablar de estas cosas, te ponen mal y además tienes a Senna…"- Comentó con seguridad, y era cierto, ¿porqué hablar de lo que tanto daño hace? ¿Porqué no tratar de seguir adelante y ser feliz con quién ahora tienes en la vida?, rememorar, maldecir, culpar, odiar asuntos del pasado es complicarse la existencia, el presente es lo que importa.

-"Sí, sí… quizás deba… ir a dormir…"- Sin más decretó, si bien el dormir era una parte de olvidar y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Sin saber siquiera que ella volvería, ¿para hallarse?, probablemente pero si así fuera… ¿Cómo sería ese reencuentro?. El tiempo sólo sabía la respuesta.

****

… … * … …


	11. Reencuentro

Hola!!!

Chicas a todas mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que esté gustando la historia aunque por ahora está en sus momentos dramáticos y bueno... se viene más cosas pero por el momento el reencuentro.

Así que les dejo el capítulo XI, una discula por tardarme mucho con este capítulo pero en verdad fueron por cosas de causa mayor, ya que nos tuvimos que regresar a México por ese asunto de la influenza, para evitarnos problemas... y luego el drama que se hace en el aeropuerto, después me enfermo de gripe y ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, así que una disculpa si está algo corto el capítulo.

Ehhh pues notas extras: líricas del tema **_"White Flag"_** de _**Dido**_ ;)

Gracias de antemano por su paciencia, apoyo y comentarios, una disculpa por no responder sus comentario u.u

Besos!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XI**

**"Reencuentro"**

El Cesar Palace se llenó de propios y extraños, de personal del anonimato así como grandes figuras célebres del mundo, era un evento de grandes proporciones que no sólo servía para fomentar la riqueza en su dueño, también para disfrutar de los placeres que traía consigo y sobre todo del gusto por tal deporte de contacto.

Rukia y Kaien había arribado la ciudad siendo perseguido por la prensa local, entre gritos, flashes y empujones lograron llegar al hotel sede, siendo recibidos calurosamente por el dueño y director general, siendo atendidos de forma exclusiva durante su estadía, aún a horas temprana se notaba movilización en el lugar, pues se daba continuidad a los preparativos para el evento de esa misma noche, a pesar de la insistencia por Kaien en dar la vuelta o ir al casino Rukia se negó rotundamente, sabía que Ichigo estaba ahí y no quería encontrárselo, de hecho rezaba por que sus caminos no volvieran a encontrarse; así que mejor prefirió quedarse enclaustrada en la suite, viendo televisión o esperando la hora indicada para que su personal la maquillara y auxiliara en su indumentaria para esa noche.

Ichigo desde tempranas horas se había dedicado por completo a ser guía y entrenar a sus hombres, pues del trabajo que hiciera y de los resultados de esa noche dependían de su pronta ascensión en lo profesional y quería dejar una buenísima impresión con el público que acudiría, sin embargo y por lo extenuante que traía consigo su labor no había prestado atención sobre los invitados de honor, en los cuales figuraba la morena y el actor, Renji y Ganju acordaron no decírselo para evitar que se desconcentrara y quitarle la calma.

Y aún con tantas responsabilidades que caían sobre sus hombros, tuvo la paciencia para vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión y pedirle Senna que le esperara en un asiento cercano al ring, pues como promotor tenía no sólo que darle instrucciones a uno de sus primeros dos hombres en pelear, también acompañarlo en su recorrido hasta la arena y ahí aguardar a ver su pelea y el progreso de la misma, añadiendo también que Klinsmann podría presentarle gente importante del medio y con el cual podía hacer algún trato.

Rukia por su parte y a las 10 de la noche en punto apareció en el domo del brazo del pelinegro, ataviada de un hermoso vestido de noche con fina pedrería, su acompañante lucía radiante en un traje oscuro con unas rayas grises casi nítidas, encontrándose en el trayecto cuanta persona celebre que se detenían a saludar alegremente y de persona que los admiraban a las cuales por momentos se detenía a regalar un autógrafo, pues seguridad les tenía muy bien cuidados.

Tomaron asiento en una sección especial cercana al ring, donde sólo se encontraban celebridades y familiares de las mismas, así como gente importante de los negocios que gustaba del box. Rukia no se sentía tan ajena a ello, había estado unas ocasiones en Tokio durante los evento clandestinos en los cuales participaba el pelinaranja, no había mucha diferencia, sólo que éste era legal, más refinado y regalaban copas de martini a los invitados especiales pero en esencia se trataba de lo mismo.

De un momento a otro se apagaron las luces en el descomunal recinto, trayendo consigo la estridente voz del presentador y diversas luces que vagaban por el sitio, hasta que una mayor se quedó estática en el punto de entrada, donde yacía aquel moreno boxeador ataviado de su indumentaria respectiva y tras él iban varias personas más que se habían dedicado a enseñarle lo básicos y demás cosas, así mismo al pelinaranja quien serio caminaba tras el resto.

La distancia era algo larga como para reconocerlo, así que Rukia aguardó.

Ganju entró entre vitoreas y gritos al cuadrilátero, siendo seguido del bullicio que sus propios colaboradores provocaban como aliciente, entre la gente existente en el área Rukia buscaba con la mirada a aquel hombre de peculiar cabellera al cual aún la adherían sentimientos, sin embargo no lo divisaba.

La pelea comenzó con el sonido de la campanilla, todo mundo gritaba a favor a su boxeador favorito, Rukia simplemente contemplaba como aquel moreno repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra al contrincante, el cual casi siempre se salvaba por la campana, el resultado era lo que menos le importaba a la morena, dentro de todo ese show a quien quería ver era a Ichigo, el hombre que aún estaba en su interés después de aceptar esa relación con Kaien… No quería aceptar muchas cosas a esas alturas, pero para esa desenfrenada desesperación de verlo por unos instantes que estaba sintiendo, se podía decir mucho al respecto.

Kaien no notaba la distracción de la morena, pues estaba por más que enfocado en la pelea, gritando a todo pulmón, alentando a Ganju, al hombre al cual había apostado algo de dinero, incluso ni se atrevía a mirar a su novia modelo para no perder el detalle del combate, el cual a pesar de ser entre boxeadores principiantes, exaltaba al público por la garra con la que ese par de hombres pegaban. Y auque era algo inesperado y a la par sorpresivo, Ganju llevaba una ventaja de 4 rounds, lo cual era un buen motivo para seguir y no dejarse vencer, hasta eso e indirectamente, otorgaba a Ichigo una buena imagen como promotor.

Rukia por momentos observaba al pelinegro, tan emocionado y escandaloso, lo normal, lo cual le daba a recordar que Ichigo no era así, estaba en calma observando las peleas, si algo inesperado sucedía era cuando intervenía para alentar aunque sea con injurias a su boxeador, ese era otro punto en el que era diferentes y le hacía añorar el pasado.

Durante la pelea era notable la superioridad de Ganju, quien para el sexto round derribó a su contrincante con un fuerte derechazo dejando fuera de combate, un knockout que dejó estupefactos a todos, un momento celebrado cuando los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirle cuando se le otorgaba su primera victoria en el box profesional, un momento que quedaría en la memoria pues sería el instante en que había nacido una nueva promesa en tal deporte.

**… … o … …**

La noche era larga, después del combate de Ganju le habían seguido otro más que no eran de su interés, claro aunque para ese entonces se venía la pelea del pelirrojo, quien estaba más que listo para recorrer el camino que lo llevaría al ring siendo acompañado por colaboradores y por Ichigo, quien como promotor de su 'talento' debía ir tras él.

Si bien de Ichigo dependía parte del éxito de Renji, la atención de los espectadores estaba más centralizada en el pelirrojo, el pelinaranja durante el trayecto pasaba desapercibido mientras los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas sólo eran dirigidos a Renji, quien concentrado y en forma de práctica aventaba golpes al aire mientras se avecinaba la llegada al cuadrilátero.

Entre gritos positivos y uno que otro negativo Renji llegó hasta el centro del ring así como Ichigo desvió su camino para llegar de nueva cuenta a su asiento, donde le esperaba una cariñosa pelipúrpura quien al verlo llegar se acomodó cerca de él.

El combate dio inicio con la campanilla, gracias al entrenamiento diario durante todo un mes, Renji llegó animado y en mejor condición que antes, se notaba en sus ojos un fuerte deseo y concentración, uno que se vio plasmado ante cada paso y cada golpe hacia su contrincante, quien buscaba la mejor forma para conectar al pelirrojo quien no llevaba errores en su actuación. Los gritos de ánimo lo alentaban en demasía, eran lo que le llenaba de mucha vitalidad, la suficiente para dejar in derechazo incrustado en varias partes del cuerpo de su adversario, algunos provocaban un tambaleo que uno podía pensar estaba a punto de caer, sin embargo la entereza del contrario era muy grande y sin tapujos continuaba lanzándola golpes a Renji.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja observaba con detenimiento la pelea, de vez en cuando injuriaba en voz baja cuando sentía que Renji desaprovechaba buenas oportunidades para noquearlo, su compañera pelipúrpura le pedía dulcemente paciencia, una que el le recompensaba con una sonrisa.

El primer round terminó con ventaja del pelirrojo y se dio un tiempo para acercarse hasta la esquina donde yacía un abrumado Renji, dándole algunos consejos que seguramente serían bastante útiles en el siguiente round.

Sin embargo al momento de fijar su mirada hacia el frente, aún entre el gentío pudo distinguir a la bella morena de ojos zafiro, quien yacía sentada al lado de aquel desgraciado de Kaien, notaba en sus ojos alegría, una sonrisa y una mirada que únicamente dirigía a su acompañante, se le veía tan feliz… tan alegre… era evidente que ya lo había olvidado y ahora gozaba en otros brazos, un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió… tan pronto el amor se le esfumó a la morena…

Regresó a su lugar sin apartar la mirada de su belleza, incluso cuando en esos momentos estaba bebiendo un martín se notaba tan elegante, tan hermosa… Rukia sintió una mirada puesta en su persona, así que discretamente levantó la mirada y se topó con aquel rostro, con ese hombre que a distancia se distinguía por su cabellera naranja y sus ojos miel, el tan sólo verlo aceleró su corazón y dejó de pensar en sus preocupaciones, ese hombre que yacía al otro lado del domo también la miraba detenidamente, y aunque estuvo a punto de alejarse e ir hasta él algo se lo impidió, pues una pelipúrpura tomaba su mentón para que enfocara toda su atención en ella y entregarle a sus labios un dulce beso que el pelinaranja no pudo evitar.

La pelinegra quitó la vista de aquella dolorosa escena, eso le bajó la autoestima y las ganas de querer verlo de nuevo, era obvio que había encontrado a alguien más, alguien que seguramente había aceptado todas sus propuestas, aquellas que ella rechazó en su momento. La mujer con la que Ichigo estaba no eran del todo fea, podía notar cuanto esa mujer lo amaba, quizás más de lo que ella llegó a sentir por él a pesar de que todavía tenía sentimientos hacia él, con esa escena haría hasta lo imposible para conseguir olvidar… para no anhelar estar en sus brazos…

Fuertes gritos captaron toda su atención, pues de pronto y en el segundo round Renji logró conectar en la quijada a su adversario dejándolo fuera de combate, siendo ésta su primera victoria vía knockout y a la cual había traído aquel bullicio que había causado que Rukia pusiera toda su atención en el ring.

Ichigo se reunió con sus colaboradores y con Renji para felicitarlo por su triunfo, siendo rodeados por reporteros y cientos de cámaras que buscaban captar el momento, mientras Kaien se levantaba de su asiento tomando de la mano a la morena con dirección a la salida del domo.

**… … o … …**

El resto de la noche los invitados especiales pasaron una increíble velada en un recinto de casino exclusivo para ellos, donde aparte de serviles una gran gama de bebidas también se encontraban bocadillos y amenas conversaciones mientras esperaban la llegada de Michael Klinsmann y compañía.

Kaien se encontraba jugando blackjack mientras bebía continuamente, así como otras personalidades se dedicaban a jugar ruleta y aportar desmesuradas cantidades de dinero, así como el póquer y otros juegos de naipes. Rukia se encontraba en la barra, acompañada de las esposas de algunos personajes sin embargo no se metía mucho en su conversación, bebiendo un wisky continuaba rememorando aquella escena en el domo, le dolía verlo con aquella mujer que por los celos que empezar a tomar presa podía decir que no era mejor que ella. Y es que el ver al ser amado en brazos de alguien más era algo difícil de concebir, aún cuando se le guardan sentimientos…

De nueva cuenta un estrepitoso ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, pues la puerta se abrió dando paso al Señor Klinsmann en compañía de Abarai Renji, Shiba Ganju y por supuesto el promotor, Kurosaki Ichigo y su mujer, los presentes dejaron de lado todas sus actividades para recibirlos con aplausos.

Klinsmann agradecía con ademanes mientras los invitaba a seguir disfrutando de la pequeña fiesta privada, al momento Klinsmann se acercó hasta donde Kaien, pues debido a su amistad quería agradecerle personalmente su presencia.

-"No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido…"- Dijo el americano con una sonrisa al pelinegro, quien abandonó por instantes el blackjack para saludarlo.

-"Un honor estar aquí, gracias por invitarnos"- Dijo el pelinegro en nombre de Rukia y su persona.

-"Ahh y por cierto ¿Dónde está tu adorada novia?"- Preguntó nuevamente el hombre buscando con la mirada a ya mencionada modelo.

-"Enseguida le hablo para que la conozcas"-

Kaien la buscó con la mirada y con un ademán le pidió que se acercara, Rukia más por cortesía se encaminó hasta reunirse con el par.

-"Kuchiki Rukia, encantada de conocerlo"- Dijo la ojiazul alegremente, fingiendo estar bien.

-"El gusto es mío…"- Dijo caballeroso el americano besando cortésmente la mano de la morena.

-"Y bien… ¿me presentaras a tu nuevo promotor?"- Inquirió Kaien con vanidad, pues estaba deseoso de conocer a la persona que con esfuerzo había logrado que sus dos boxeadores ganaran esa noche en su debut.

-"Ahh claro…"- Expresó el norteamericano haciéndole señas al Kurosaki, quien se acercó hasta el sitio, topándose con una gran sorpresa.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo, ese es su nombre…"- Añadió el hombre, Ichigo se sentía incómodo, frente a sus ojos estaba Rukia y aquel detestable pelinegro, quien no podía creer que el fuera, ese bastardo era el promotor, vaya que el mundo era muy pequeño.

Ichigo extendió su mano y Kaien sin más la estrechó añadiendo un 'mucho gusto' bastante forzado, lo odiaba desde que supo de su existencia, por ser el dueño del corazón de la morena y aunque ahora podía decir que él era quien se encontraba en los pensamientos de Rukia, la realidad era una muy distinta.

-"Tú debes ser Kuchiki Rukia…"- Dijo quedamente el pelinaranja, captando la atención de la morena quien algo apenada asintió con la cabeza más no le saludó.

A Kaien no le estaba gustando lo que sus ojos presenciaban, dirigía su mirada inquisidora tanto para la morena como para el pelinaranja, esa mirada de Ichigo le decía mucho, podía ver su semblante el cariño que aún le tenía, pero tenía que entender que Rukia ya no lo quería… así que cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir y alejar a la morena, Klinsmann se interpuso.

-"Kaien acompáñame, hablemos de negocios…"- Dijo el norteamericano llevándose al pelinegro, quien entre tartajeos buscaba un buen pretexto para zafarse, más Klinsmann siguió guiándolo amistosamente por el recinto.

-"Kurosaki cuidará de tu novia, tranquilo"- Añadió el norteamericano con gracia sin saber que ese era exactamente el problema de Kaien, no confiaba en Ichigo y lo que menos quería era que le robara lo que era suyo, o lo que creía que era suyo: el amor de la morena.

Kuchiki y Kurosaki quedaron literalmente solos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, se percibía una tensión entre ambos, así como los nervios los tenían de punto y sus corazones latían apresurados al verse de nuevo.

-"¿Porqué viniste?"- Ichigo rompió el silencio y preguntó.

-"A Kaien le gusta el box…"- Respondió sin más, con una leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin mirarlo.

-"Pensé por un momento que…"- Musitó el pelinaranja algo abatido, y es que su corazón le hizo una mala jugada, pensó por un pequeño instante que la morena estaba ahí por él… pensó que había recapacitado de sus decisiones y ahora estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado pero ahora entendía que el motivo de su presencia era por Kaien, por el maldito ese.

-"¿Qué venía por ti?... No, te lo digo para que no pienses que busco causarte problemas, hacer tu vida difícil o algo por el estilo… Creo que hicimos lo correcto y ya no hay marcha atrás"- Respondió Rukia sin más, sin siquiera creer una sola palabra, no sentía lo que decía, pues era todo lo contrario… Deseaba volver con él pero a vista de la situación, eso ya no era posible.

**_Te prometo que no intento_**

**_Hacer tu vida más difícil_**

**_O de volver a donde estábamos_**

A Ichigo se le partió una vez más el corazón al oírla, ya no necesitaba más señales, ella había confirmado que no pretendía resurgir su amor, indirectamente le decía que ya no lo amaba, que había sido una buena decisión terminar porqué ahora estaban con la persona indicada.

-"¡Disculpen si los interrumpo pero Renji quiere hablar contigo!"- Se interpuso en la conversación cierta pelipúrpura, quien tomaba del brazo al pelinaranja.

-"Sí… enseguida voy…" Dijo pausadamente Kurosaki a Senna, quien observó sonriente a la morena, como si esperara algo.

-"Ahh es cierto casi lo olvidaba, Rukia te presento a Senna… mi novia…"- Quería evitar eso pero seguramente Senna le reprendería después por maleducado, así que no tuvo más opción que presentarle a la morena a la mujer con la que ahora se encontraba.

-"Mucho gusto…"- Extendió el brazo Senna, a lo dudosamente Rukia estrechó en cordialidad agregando palabras sutiles y de un 'agrado' que no sentía real debido a los celos.

-"Bueno, mejor me voy…"- Dijo Rukia al sentirse incómodo y con un ligero dolor en su corazón, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ya no había cabida para ella en el corazón de Ichigo.

Rukia se alejó de la pareja lentamente, con destino a otro lugar donde las escenas no la consumieran por los celos y la tristeza.

Senna tomó del brazo a Ichigo lo guió hasta donde Renji, aún cuando podía dejar de mirar a la morena, sin dejar de pensar en como estaba ahora las situaciones, aunque estuviera con la pelipurpura y la quisiera mucho, el sentimiento que aún tenía hacia Rukia era más fuerte y no podía hacer nada para hacérselo entender, ella ya había elegido su camino y aunque le doliera, era un hecho que tenía que aceptar, aunque se hundiera en el recuerdo y la añoranza no iba a olvidar aquello que aún sentía por ella.

**_Bueno, me hundiré con éste barco_**

**_Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré_**

**_No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_**

**_Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré_**

**… … * … …**


	12. Pensando En Ti

Hola!!!

Chicas a todas mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que esté gustando la historia a pesar de todo el culebron que ando metiendo en la historia jejeje el drama se alarga más, espero no les resulte molesto pero trataré de hacer que nuestro IchiRukia se vaya acercando de nuevo ;).

Ehhmm pues paso a dejarles el capítulo XII, son pequeño detallitos antes de meterme de lleno en un mega drama, en sí el capi retrata sucesos posteriores a el reencuentro en Las Vegas, así que espero sea de su agrado.

Les mando un gran saludo y gracias por todo!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XII**

**"Pensando en ti"**

Después de todo, llegó a casa algo desilusionada, no sólo era la carga de trabajo también el recordar cuando vio al peliranja con 'esa' la tenían bastante distraída y afligida.

-"Que tal te fue hoy…"- Le dijo su novio al momento de verla entrar a la cocina.

-"Descuida, me fue bien"- Respondió con desgano mientras se recargaba en el contorno de la mesa.

-"No lo creo, te vez fastidiada…"- Le atinó a decir Kaien conforme acortaba la distancia entrambos.

-"Sí lo estoy…"- Aceptó la idea del mayor resignada, sobándose la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo podía observar como Kaien se le acercaba, hasta que sintió su respiración cerca de su rostro y su cuerpo apegarse cada vez más al suyo.

-"Me has tenido 'castigado' desde que llegamos de Las Vegas… ¿segura que no es por el idiota ese?"- Le dijo cariñosamente apegándose más a su cuerpo, murmurándole tales palabras, Rukia no le tenía muy en cuenta desde entonces, ni aceptaba ni sus besos ni sus caricias y eso le preocupaba.

-"No… ya lo he superado, sólo estoy fastidiada"- Mintió la morena sin más.

-"Conozco una forma para que se te quite ese fastidio…"- Le dijo pícaramente, Rukia lo miró cuidadosamente, y lentamente sus labios se fueron uniendo en un profundo beso, el pelinegro friccionaba su cuerpo contra el de la morena, el efecto fue rápido pues esas deliciosas sensaciones estaban por adueñarse de su cuerpo. La ojiazul tomó la cabeza del mayor para profundizar aún más ese beso que casi los dejaba cortos de oxígeno, Rukia se sentó en la superficie de la mesa, enganchando sus caderas con sus piernas, de pronto se separaron milímetros para tomar aire sin embargo ahora los labios del pelinegro se dirigían a succionar la luce piel del cuello de su novia, finalmente la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos estaba siendo tomada en cuenta, pues después de varios días absteniéndose a sus besos y su cuerpo le sabían a gloria, como antídoto a calmar su atormentado corazón.

El placer que estaba percibiendo la enloquecía, los húmedos labios Kaien la llenaban de besos y sus manos de tantas caricias que parecían quemar su piel, la ansiedad de sentirlo aún más se incrementó cuando Kaien desabotonaba su camisola y conforme descubría su piel la llenaba de besos, para que entre los dos volvieran a compartir otro roce labial, sin embargo los recuerdos la contuvieron, llegaban a su mente pequeños flashes de los momentos con el pelinaranja…

-"No, Kaien… en serio… no quiero y no tengo ganas…"- Le dijo la morena alejándolo poco a poco, el mayor la miró desilusionado, Rukia sólo atinó a compartir una mirada tratando de expresar en ella un lo siento.

**… … o … …**

-"Renji te toca…"- Dijo Ichigo después de dejar en la superficie de la mesa una de las ficha de dominó.

Pero el pelirrojo estaba bastante ocupado, pues toda su atención la captaba una guapa rubia americana que tenía sentada en una de sus piernas, Ichigo levantó la ceja al ver a su amigo, se topó con los arrumacos de su amigo y su nueva novia, le enfermaba ver ese tipo de escenas, le recordaban momento al lado de la morena.

-"¡¡Renji te toca!!"- Gritó un encolerizado pelinaranja, golpeando la mesa con su puño, como respuesta estuvo la estupefacta reacción de aquel par, Renji puso cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Te molesto si me traes un vodka?"- Le preguntó a su rubia acompañante en un inglés poco practicado, a lo que la mujer le sonrió y abandonó su puesto para ir en busca de la petitoria.

Esperó a que la chica saliera de la habitación para soltar palabrerías.

-"¡¡Ya, ya voy!! ¡¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!!"- Gritó Renji dejando con suma fuerza la ficha de dominó.

-"Ninguno pero es molesto que desde que ahora eres 'famoso' en el box, no pasa día que no traigas una mujer contigo, y lo que es peor: nunca es la misma… Eso te da mala imagen para tu información"- Le espetó el pelinaranja enojado, y es que esa actitud de Renji empezaba por fastidiarlo, no quería que sus boxeadores se caracterizaran por tener escándalos o ese tipo de cosas, quería que se les reconociera por sus aptitudes.

-"Sólo me estoy divirtiendo…"- Renji expresó con candor, así lo veía él, sentía que no había nada de malo salir con mujeres, divertirse a su lado y demás cosas, además ¿Por qué se quejaba?, a fin que hasta el momento no le había dado malo resultados como boxeador, es más hasta creía que se lo merecía.

-"Sí claro… ¿Qué pasará cuando una de tus tantas amantes te empiece a exigir? O peor aún: ¿Qué sucederá cuando te enamores de alguna y ella te trate como si fueras escoria?"- A Ichigo nunca le había parecido interesante salir con muchas mujeres a la vez, lo consideraba bajo, y aunque sus palabras sonaban estilo a la Dra. Corazón, era una forma muy suya de expresar como se sentía.

-"Eso no va a pasar…"- Dijo muy seguro el pelirrojo, observando sus fichas de juego a espera de su turno, y es que era una persona a la que le costaba mucho enamorarse, francamente sólo sucedió una vez y realmente no resultó como esperaba, terminó divorciándose.

-"Y hablando de novias, amantes y todo eso… ¿Dónde está Senna?"- Preguntó Ganju, para variar un poco a la conversación y evitar que salieran a resurgir una pelea.

-"Ocupada… Ya sabes la actuación…"- Dijo sin más Ichigo, se le notaba poco interesado, a Senna no la había visto desde ayer y sólo de vez en cuando se tomaba la molestia de llamarla, podía decir que no la extrañaba tanto a como extrañaba a cierta pelinegra ojiazul que estaba al otro lado del mundo.

-"Jaaa… actuación… no te toma muy enserio… deberías estar con otras…"- Se burló el pelirrojo, y es que a pesar de todo a Renji no le agradaba mucho la pelipúrpura, era de lo más presumido y sentía que sólo estaba con Ichigo por necesidad, por que no le gustaba la soledad.

-"No gracias, ser promiscuo no es lo mío…"- Le contestó con tales palabras llenas de veneno, ofendiendo al pelirrojo con tal adjetivo.

-"No soy promiscuo…"- Se defendió, es más ni se alteró.

-"Sí claro… es como decir que soy un mal promotor…"- Dijo socarronamente, sin poder creer como su amigo todavía tenía el descaro de decir que no era algo tan evidente.

Renji levantó la ceja, estaba a punto de soltar muchas ofensas cuando por la puerta de la habitación apareció Hanatarou, quien desde que llegó a Las Vegas se dedicaba a encargos pequeños, nada que pusiera en peligro su integridad.

-"Disculpen que interrumpa pero alguien mandó esto…"-

Hanatarou cargaba consigo una adorno floral, dejándolo en unos de los burós, mientras el resto observaban asombrados, ¿a que venía ese detalle?.

-"Lo manda una tal Michelle Wilkinson…"- Acotó el pequeño chico inocentemente.

El trío se miró entre sí, ninguno conocía a la susodicha, así que Renji formuló la pregunta clave.

-"Y… ¿Para quién se supone es?"-

Hanatarou buscó entre las flores la tarjeta, así que la leyó detenidamente.

-"Para Shiba Ganju…"-

Los ojos del trío se abrieron como platos, el más sorprendido fue Ganju, quien se levantó en seco y con muchas interrogaciones rondando su cabeza, se acercó hasta donde el obsequio, buscando confirmar con sus propios ojos que era para él.

-"No soy muy fanático de las flores pero la intención cuenta… Llévalas a mi habitación"- Pidió el moreno boxeador a Hanatarou, quien al instante cargó con aquel arreglo con el fin de llevarlo a su destino.

-"Parace que tienes fans…"- Comentó Ichigo con una pizca de sátira, aunque realmente creía eso.

-"¿Fans? ¿Yo?"- Ganju no creía en esa posibilidad, ¿quién podría admirarlo?, realmente era un bonito aliciente para mejorar, pero era algo increíble, algo que jamás pensó que podía pasar.

-"Jaa… buen chiste…"- Dijo un envidioso Renji, le resultaba ridículo que existieran mujeres que asediaran a Ganju, ¿Qué le veían?...

-"Es en serio… ha de ser por el carisma"- Añadió el pelinaranja dejando en claro que así lo creía, había mucha probabilidad de ser verídico el asunto de las fans, y ¿Por qué no?, Ganju era una buen tipo, alegre, simpático, gozaba de muchos atributos que aparentemente resultaban atractivos para algunas mujeres y ahí estaba la prueba.

-"Carisma… jaaa…"- No lo aceptaba, esa envidia estaba surgiendo.

**… … o … …**

Sus ojos zafiro observaban detenidamente la pantalla del computador, no sabía porqué estaba ahí, observando por la web las noticias referentes al pelinaranja, al parecer su fama estaba creciendo como la espuma, mucha gente ya le reconocía sus logros como promotor, eso le daba cierta felicidad, saber que a Ichigo le estaba yendo bien después de todo, aunque… no podía dejar de sentirse mal, sentir un profundo vacío en su corazón, deseando estar con él en esos momentos, compartiendo el éxito, ahora se maldecía por las decisiones del pasado y que la tenía encerrada en ese laberinto colmado de arrepentimiento y desdicha.

-"Me habías dicho que ya lo habías superado…"- Musitó Rangiku al verla sentada en el escritorio, y es que la misma Rukia hace tiempo le había perjurado que su relación con Ichigo ya estaba en el pasado así como sus sentimientos hacia él, era bastante contradictorio lo de ahora.

-"Así es… sólo que… quería sabes como le estaba yendo, nada más…"- Se excusó, incluso no se atrevía a decirle lo que había más allá de esas palabras.

-"No me mientas… sé que aún lo quieres… además, no logro entender porqué no se lo dijiste cuando lo viste en Las Vegas…"- Matsumoto la conocía bastante bien, aunque sus palabras dijeran algo muy distinto, sus ojos reflejaban una verdad irrefutable, consideraba que Rukia tuvo la oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos en aquel viaje pero no sabía muy bien porqué no tomó cartas en el asunto.

-"No pude… Ichigo está enamorado de otra mujer… es una actriz en ascenso… sus fotos juntos están por toda la web… me enferma verla"- Espetó Rukia llena de odio, y es que aún cuando Ichigo tenía un futuro exitoso, aquella mujer pelipúrpura también tenía lo suyo, era una actriz con algunos papeles pequeños en series americanas pero a fin de cuentas era del medio, y lo que más le molestaba era sentía que Ichigo era una mentiroso, pues cuando aún eran novios nunca quiso acompañarla a sus galas de alfombra roja pues eso le traía muchos problemas y ella no quería que eso pasara, pero ahora aparecía en diversidad de fotos en las alfombras roja de las premiere de las series televisiva en las que Senna participaba… Eso le daba idea de que Ichigo quería mucho a esa pelipúrpura, tanto que era capaz de mostrarse en público con ella, sin ningún miramiento.

-"¿Sale con esa chica? Y yo que creí que era su chaperona o algo así…"- Y esa idea le vino a Rangiku al verla en los periódico, realmente no se le hacía una mujer muy atractiva, no era ni un cuarto de bella como lo era su protegida y se preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios le había visto el naranjito a esa mujer?.

-"Sí… desafortunadamente… queda claro que no hay cabida para mí… más eso no implica que no lo siga queriendo"- Musitó la joven modelo con cierta nostalgia, ahora de daba cuenta de los graves errores que cometió al aferrarse a su vida en Tokio… Pero era ahora cuando lo analizaba y toda esa existencia en la ciudad no le retribuía la felicidad que tanto le daba estar con Ichigo, ahora vivía de un simple recuerdo que amenazaba en convertirse en un fantasma nocturno.

**… … o … …**

Ella en Tokio y él en Nevada, bastante lejos uno del otro como para conectar sus mentes en un solo camino, cada quien con una vida por delante, con sueños a espera de ser cumplidos, rodeados de gente que sin importar qué, les brindaban parte de su vida y de su cariño, un cariño que si bien era recíproco pero sabían en su interior que había una persona más en sus corazones… lo peor del asunto es que esa persona parecía ya haber superado la nostalgia y tenía otros planes en mente, al menos y de cierta forma quería encontrarse nuevamente, no para buscar enmendar los errores y volver a lo de antes, si no para ver su rostro y darse cuenta de que estaba bien.

Pero la vida siempre tenía guardadas más sorpresas… algunas de ellas serían más dolorosas.

**… … * … …**


	13. Decisiones

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios n.n... me alegra que guste como anda el fic a pesar de todo xD. Y de nuevo me disculpo por no responder sus comentarios individualmente u.u

Y bueno jejeje todas estan de acuerdo en que este par por orgullosos sufren, y van a sufrir más pero conste que lo hago por una buena causa; ya que ese sufrimiento servirá de mucho a ambos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ehhh el capítulo de ésta vez, creo que es el XIII xD, tiene un poco de todo xD pero se basa en decisiones, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero como dije antes van a servir para esclarecer un poco su situación.

Notas extras: Líricas aleatorias de "**White Flag"** de **Dido** y la canción final se titula **_"My World is Over"_** del OST That Thing You Do!, traducción hecha por mi ;)

Saludos y gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIII**

**"Decisiones"**

**Dos meses después**

Los días pasaron lentamente convirtiéndose en semanas, más cada día que pasaba era una nueva oportunidad para recordar los bellos momentos que habían acontecido en su vida, sin poder soslayar el rostro de la morena al despertar, ni su aperlada sonrisa cuando comían juntos, mucho menos sus besos que le sabían a cereza en cada instante que era propicio para declararle con hechos el inmenso amor que le tenía… Y aunque todo aquello fuera parte de un cada vez más lejano pasado, tenía que aprender a seguir adelante en compañía de Senna y del éxito que su carrera estaba tomando a cada día, aunque Rukia ya no estuviera en su vida, el mundo no dejaba de girar y a la par ser tan maravilloso.

Después de dos meses, la oportunidad de volver a Tokio, a una ciudad que lo vio crecer y donde conoció el amor, se había presentado. Senna, la mujer con la que estaba y se empeñaba en aceptar cada vez más en su corazón, estaba nominada en una de las categorías de los premios cinematográficos de Japón, y aunque Ichigo le acompañaría en la gala, lo hacía más que nada porque algo le decía que Rukia también asistiría… quería volver a verla, seguir amándola en silencio, y asegurarse de que era feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

**_Y cuando nos encontremos,_**

**_Que estoy seguro que así será_**

**_Todo lo que fue en ese entonces aún estará aquí…_**

**_Lo dejaré pasar y me callaré_**

**_Y tú pensarás que ya te he olvidado…_**

Tenía escasas horas de haber regresado a la capital, los meses no habían cambiado mucho a la urbe pero realmente extrañaba sus edificios, sus calles y avenidas, así también como su gente. Aunque era perseguido por la prensa no sólo por estar vinculado sentimentalmente a una naciente estrella de la actuación, si no también por ser una imagen pública dedicada al deporte, había aprendido a ser tolerante cuando tenía que serlo, y aunque ahora su vida girara en torno a los medios de comunicación, la fama y el dinero, no eran factores suficiente para evitar que sonriera.

Sus labios enfilaron una ancha sonrisa al contemplar el cielo tras el cristal de la habitación que lo resguardaba, estaba feliz de volver.

-"Ichigo tienes que ver esto"- Dijo Senna al leer el titular de una revista, sonriendo alegremente.

El pelinaranja se acercó lentamente hasta donde su novia, acomodó su mentón en la coronilla de la chica, quien yacía sentada en un diván, Senna le mostró el titular y las imágenes, así como aquellas pequeñas letras que acompañaban el artículo, esperando alguna respuesta positiva.

Los ojos miel de Ichigo pasaron de ser tranquilos e impasibles a abrirlos desmesuradamente por el impacto que traían consigo esa revista, leyó con detenimiento cada palabras a la par que escuchaba su corazón repicar apresurado, sintiendo nuevamente un pasmo, la herida de su viejo amor seguían abierta, provocándole un fuerte dolor.

Yacían las letras y las imágenes impresas en el ejemplar, se leía la noticia bomba que era razón de comidilla en todo Japón y seguramente a nivel internacional.

'El actor Shiba Kaien y la modelo Kuchiki Rukia confirman compromiso'

Así se leía aquel titular, acompañado de una imagen de la pareja, Ichigo no podía despegar su mirada del rostro de la morena, quien mostraba feliz aquel anillo de diamantes ornamentar su dedo anular, eso lo dejó sorprendido y algo afligido al pelinaranja, simplemente no podía creerlo… Y es que lo hacía recordar aquel evento pasado cuando vacacionaron en Okinawa, la noche en que le pidió matrimonio y ella se negó, argumentando no ser el momento aún cuando tenían 4 años siendo una pareja, era evidente que quedara pasmado con la noticia, si bien sabía que Rukia tenía sólo algunos meses de relación con el actor, no lograba asimilarlo, ¿porqué se casaba con Kaien?... sus únicas respuestas sólo iban relacionadas al amor que ella parecía tener en demasía hacia el pelinegro, que a final de cuentas era Kaien el hombre con el que quería formar una familia y ser feliz… lo cual a su vez daba a entender que su relación y a pesar de su larga duración nunca fue tan importante para ella…

Era comprensible si tomaba en cuenta que su anterior situación legal provocaba más que un dolor de cabeza en la morena.

**_Y no he causado nada más que problemas_**

**_Entiendo si no puedes hablar conmigo otra vez…_**

-"Es increíble… me alegro mucho por tu amiga…"- Dijo animosamente la pelipúrpura, creyendo que ese sentimiento de júbilo también era percibido por Ichigo, sin saber que en sus adentros agonizaba su corazón y su amor por esa morena.

-"Sí… yo también"- Dijo más por compromiso, en realidad lo que sentía ni se acercaba a sus palabras, de hecho estaba al otro extremo de la balanza, pero tenía que fingir con la pelipúrpura, para no preocuparla, para que no sospechara, tenía que seguir con la farsa que le contó, ya que Senna estaba deseosa por saber de donde conocía su novio a la modelo, a lo cual él sólo atino a responder que fue en una discoteca, llegando a convertirse en su mejor amiga… y nada más… sin el resto de los detalles.

**… … o … …**

Después de su último encuentro y con todo el dolor existente aún en su alma, procuró olvidar parte de su pasado, aunque desafortunadamente eso implicaba dejar atrás los mejores momentos de su vida, los años más maravillosos en brazos del pelinaranja.

Incluso cuando siempre expresaba que ya había superado su ruptura con el pelinaranja, no era así… pero a la par tenía que aprender a cerrar ciclos y continuar con su vida, de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo… e Ichigo ya había demostrado que lo suyo quedó enterrado en el pasado al decidir no volver a tener contacto con ella.

**_Y si vives con la reglas de 'se acabó'_**

**_Entonces estoy segura de que eso tiene sentido_**

Kaien le había depositado mayor confianza, pues Rukia también se había esmerado en encontrar lo que era ser feliz en sus brazos, sus caricias, su compañía y su amor, se empeñó en hacerle entender que Ichigo era del pasado, que no tenía porqué preocuparse de nada, sonando tan segura al momento de expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba, incluso se había empeñado en sentirlo, trasladar esos fuertes sentimientos que sobrevivían en su corazón a su presente, poco a poco buscaba convencerse de que su alma estaba atada a la del pelinegro.

La sorpresa siempre era un factor que le brindaba ya sea felicidad o melancolía, pero los sucesos que aparecieron en un momento dado le llenaron de terror y mucha confusión.

La primera fue gracias a Kaien, un hombre bastante influyente en el medio, de forma que una tarde la citó en las oficinas de un afamado productor y colaboradores encargados de organizar y transmitir la gala más importante a nivel cinematográfico: la premiación anual de la cinematografía japonesa.

Rukia pensó que la consideraban para hacer una conducción del evento, sin embargo quedó impactada al saber las intenciones reales de la reunión, ya que debido a la fama de la modelo y las influencias de Kaien, se le eligió para participar en el número musical principal del evento, Rukia cantaba pero nunca consideró que su voz fuera tomada en cuenta, más el problema no radicaba en su inseguridad, también en que entre los requerimientos estaba que compusiera la letra, lo cual sería mucho más difícil ya que no era muy buena para ese tipo de cosas, eso implicaba un gran reto que podría catapultarla, que la dejaran de ver como sólo un rostro hermoso y más como una mujer en proceso a convertirse en una artista.

Tuvo tiempo para concentrarse, intercalando su vida como modelo con la vida como ejemplar novia y dándose tiempo por las noches para escribir, su problema era que aunque quisiera hacer una canción donde colmara la alegría, siempre terminaba escribiendo un texto triste, uno que reflejaba sus recuerdos… Al tiempo límite se terminó aceptando la canción que ella misma había compuesto, pasando a ensayar diariamente el performance, corrigiendo su voz, comenzando a sentirse profesional y con los nervios de punta al verse cerca la fecha, y así mismo esos nervios se intensificaron cuando se enteró mediante Rangiku que Ichigo era invitado a la gala.

Nuevamente el destino volvía a reunirlos… pero… las circunstancias estaban más sólidas que la última vez… y cuando creyó que las sorpresas se habían detenido y los dilemas acabarían, llegó de improvisto más asombro.

-"Tenemos un problema con el audio… espere un poco"- Le dijo un técnico a la morena, sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos, a lo que ella levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba, varada en el centro del escenario que mañana por la noche sería el foco de los sentidos de los espectadores, estaba a 24 horas de confrontarse con sus temores, hasta eso estaba algo tranquila, pero por momentos recaía en una especie de confusión, miedo e incertidumbre al bajar la mirada y el brillo de sus ojos chocar con el que despedía aquel diamante centrado en una sortija que adornaba su mano izquierda, llevando a un viaje en el recuerdo de la segunda sorpresa que la vida le preparó en complicidad con el mismo Kaien.

**…::: FlashBack :::…**

Esa noche la había invitado a cenar en un lujoso y caro restaurante de todo Tokio, aunque el lugar era conocido por su finura y la asistencia de personajes del espectáculo, empresarios y/o familia de gran abolengo; se podía pensar que era un sitio exageradamente aburrido pero la realidad era una muy diferente. Tenían música en vivo con su respectiva pista para bailar, lo cual despejaba la idea de fastidio, pues la gente se divertía ejecutando pasos de los diversos ritmos que se tocaban.

Rukia y el pelinegro regresaron a su mesa después de haber bailado un par de canciones, para eso la morena no ponía ninguna queja, aparte de atractivo, simpático, sofisticado y encantador, era buen bailarín… esos podía decir Rukia que eran sus puntos a favor y que si no tenía cuidado, probablemente sería los factores que la llevarían a enamorarse profundamente de él.

-"¿Algunas vez has pensando porqué aún no nos hemos comprometido?"- Preguntó Kaien con mucha curiosidad, la morena levantó una ceja bastante extrañada por la cuestión.

-"No…"- Dijo la morena secamente, dando un sorbo a su bebida. No lo sabía y ni le interesaba.

-"Al principio no lo había pensando pero ahora que lo analizo… aunque nuestra relación es de meses ha sido muy bonita, la hemos pasado muy bien… Le agrado a tu hermano, a la gente le gusta vernos juntos, yo te amo y tú me amas… estamos perfectamente bien"- Kaien daba por sentadas muchas cosas, quizás las tres primeras eran muy ciertas, pero la más importa y la última caía con cierto margen de error… ¿Rukia lo amaba?, la subjetividad en el amor era un arma muy peligrosa.

-"¿Ah sí?... Y qué más…"- Contestó la morena con cierta gracia, pero francamente una cosa era quererlo y otra muy distinta era amarlo, el error cometido fue hacerle creer que así era cuando aún guardaba en el fondo de su ser una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

-"Sé que no soy perfecto, que tengo fama de 'aventurero' pero ahora es diferente, estoy locamente enamorado de ti… y quiero hacer una vida contigo…"- Exclamó seriamente el pelinegro, siendo absolutamente honesto, con Rukia se habían esfumado todas aquellas ideas de andar de conquista en conquista, no se imaginaba en otros brazos, y aunque sonara raro, estaba seguro de que ese amor que sentía era exclusivo a la morena.

Rukia se conmovió, cada palabra le removía la conciencia, ese hombre sentado frente a ella estaba declarándole lo inimaginable, lo que nunca se pensó que pudiera hacer por una mujer. Más las sorpresas no cesaban ya que cuando Rukia parpadeó ante sus ojos apareció acomodado en su orfebre, aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso que la dejó pasmada, no esperaba esa propuesta…

-"¿Te casarías conmigo?"- Soltó la pregunta a pesar de la obviedad de la escena, tomando el anillo entre sus dedos, aguardando a que ella le respondiera.

La morena sonrió ampliamente a la par que asentía con la cabeza y soltaba un sí en respuesta, pasando a que Kaien le correspondiera con otro mohín, acomodar esa fina sortija en su dedo anular y sellar ese momento con un tierno beso.

Rukia aceptó con todo el corazón, pero no comprendía porqué en el preciso instante en que se le propuso matrimonio y dijo sí, Ichigo apareció en sus pensamientos.

**…::: Fin FlashBack :::…**

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel suceso, ahora que estaba más consciente del error que había cometido, deseaba con toda su alma revocar la propuesta del pelinegro, pero cuando estuvo a instantes de devolverle el anillo recordó cuan triste es la soledad y además esa idea, de ya era pasado en la vida y el corazón del pelinaranja, así que mejor calló y fingió que todo estaba bien.

**_Bueno, me hundiré con éste barco_**

**_Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré_**

**_No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_**

**_Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré_**

Tan pronto cuando los rumores comenzaron a circular y les buscaban para confirmar y/o negar la información, Kaien habló con la morena y acordaron en hacer la noticia pública.

-"Listo, está arreglado el audio, podemos continuar"- Dijo de nuevo el técnico cuando se solucionó el problema de sonido, sobresaltando a la morena, quien prosiguió con sus actividades.

Resignación, esa era la palabras que los definía y que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

**… … o … …**

A penas y sus pies tocaron la banqueta y miles de flashasos les cayeron como torrentes, demasiadas miradas llenas de alegría, envueltos en una descomunal euforia nacida de los fans y los reporteros, estruendosas voces y una persecución de cámaras a cualquier dirección que fueran mientras sus manos se mantenían unidas en una estrecho íntimo y comprometedor.

La pareja sonriente saludaba con la mano libre y mandaban besos al aire mientras recorrían la alfombra roja que los guiaría a la gala de esa noche, por momentos se detenían a ser retratados con sus elegantes vestimentas, fotografías que mañana a primera hora estarían en los periódicos, las revistas y el internet, poniendo al público al margen del evento y sus detalles que rondaba desde los ganadores hasta el extremo en que los especialistas de moda calificaban a los mejores y peores vestidos.

Ichigo se encontraba muy entretenido brindando una entrevista en compañía de la pelipúrpura cuando escuchó todo aquel bullicio y las voces estridentes que coreaban el nombre de la morena y el actor, no pudo evitar ladear el rostro enfocando toda su atención en aquel revuelo, cortando sus palabras al instante que la vio, era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, se veía hermosa en ese vestido de noche… Rukia sintió una mirada que la examinaba, así que cuando sus ojos zafiro buscaron a aquella persona, al voltear a la derecha se encontró con aquel par de ojos miel… los únicos que la hechizaban… Ahí estaba Ichigo, tan elegante en smokin, con su inseparable mujercita de cabellera púrpura, sentía envidia…

-"Ahí está Rukia, felicitémosla por su compromiso…"- Fuera la voz de Senna que lo interrumpió, guiándolo hasta donde yacía la pareja conformada por la morena y su novio Kaien.

-"¡¡Muchas felicidades por su compriso!!"- Dijo en voz alta Senna acercándose a la pareja, hablándoles como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-"Qué amable… gracias"- Respondió el pelinegro alegremente, aunque la conocía sólo de vista, siempre había sido un hombre muy sociable.

Rukia sólo asintió con la cabeza a la par que mostraba una sonrisa, por instante dirigía miradita al pelinaranja, quien sólo observaba la escena.

Kaien lo miró por unos instantes, con cierta petulancia tan característica que tenía, y es que quería restregarle cuando feliz era con Rukia, que al final ella lo prefirió…

-"¿Y tú no piensas decir nada Kurosaki?"- Inquirió el pelinegro con toda la intención de incomodarlo.

-"Felicidades… me alegro por ambos"- Dijo fastidiado, sin ganas, sin sentirlo.

-"Gracias…"- Esa fue la queda voz de Rukia, sonriéndole levemente por el detalle.

Kaien sólo atinó a arruinar aquella pequeña conexión existente en las miradas de su prometida y el promotor.

-"Nos vamos… los veremos después"-

Así fue como tanto Rukia como el pelinegro se 'despidieron' de aquel par, retomando su rumbo hasta el auditorio.

**… … o … …**

Su frente desprendía un gélido sudor debido a los nervios que en ese instante estaba percibiendo, estaba a instantes de que el conductor postrado en el escenario culminara una ligera introducción antes de anunciar su participación musical.

-"Tengo el honor de presentar a una de las mujeres más codiciadas del medio, quien interpretará para todos ustedes el tema "Mi Mundo Se Acabó"… Reciban con un caluroso aplauso a ¡¡Kuchiki Rukia!!"- Dijo animadamente el conductor a la audiencia, quien soltó en aplausos que sonaban como aguacero, ver a la modelo interpretar una canción no era algo de todos los días y llenaba de expectación a todo mundo, pero en especial a cierto pelinaranja a quien la sorpresa le había caído bastante agradable.

La morena tomó aire antes de salir a escena, caminando con mucha elegancia y mostrando una amplia sonrisa, enfundada en un vestido dorado y su cabello recogido en un tipo de moño, despejando su rostro para dejar a vista la fina joyería que enaltecía su belleza, pasando a postrarse en el centro del escenario cerca del micrófono, mientras los músicos y sus coristas esperaban la señal para dar inicio a su participación musical.

Rukia observó a la masa de espectadores, era demasiada gente que aguardaba oír su voz y juzgar su talento, tenía miedo de arruinarlo, sin embargo parte de sus nervios se calmaron al identificar en la tercera fila a Kurosaki, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima más no era el único, pues Kaien sonriente le daba señal de buena suerte desde la primera fila.

Cuando se sintió familiarizada, dio la señal y los instrumentos musicales comenzaron a crear la melodía, mientras la morena se movía al lento ritmo esperando el momento para dejar vibrar su voz.

**_ ¿Cómo es que dijiste que sólo sería para ti? _**

**_ Cuando todos mis amigos me dicen que te han visto con alguien nuevo _**

**_ Me duele tanto en el fondo cuando pienso en todas tus mentiras _**

**_ Tu mundo continúa, pero para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

**_ Tu amor se ha ido, así que para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

La letra reflejaba todos esos sentimientos que la torturaban a cada instante, sólo de esa forma lograba expresar la realidad de su sentir, y aunque para la gran mayoría era sólo otra triste canción de amor más, para Kaien era una sorpresa… ¿porqué cantaba algo tan triste relacionado al amor si se suponía que nada de eso le faltaba a Rukia?... ¿Porqué?...

**_ Me quedé despierta pensando en todos los planes que hicimos _**

**_ ¿Estabas enamorado o solamente fue un papel más el que jugaste? _**

**_ Bueno desde que lo descubrí, nene, todo es negro _**

**_ Sé la razón por la que no volverás _**

Mientras la morena vocalizaba con todo su corazón, su mirada estaba fijada en una sola persona… no era el pelinegro el foco de sus ojos… se trataba del pelinaranja, el contenido de su melodía era exclusivamente dirigido a él, declarando como se sentía, que aún dentro de su corazón sobrevivía el amor hacia su persona, de la única forma en que podía decírselo sin soltarse a llorar, sin afligirse, sin que ningún problema irrumpiera sus palabras… y esperaba que lo notara… nada más…

**_ Tu mundo continúa, pero para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

**_ Tu amor se ha ido, así que para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

**_ No sé a donde voy a ir ahora _**

**_ Pero tengo que seguir adelante de algún modo _**

Ichigo la miraba detenidamente, había una gran mezcla de emociones en su alma, no sólo estaba sorprendido por el talento oculto de la morena, pero no era lo único que se había descubierto esa noche... Rukia le estaba queriendo decir como se sentía en realidad, y la culpa le taladraba la mente a cada verso, el irse a Las Vegas, tener una relación con Senna, estar con ella en los momentos importantes fueron decisiones erradas, ya que ahora Rukia tenía un perspectiva muy diferente de su persona, una que era errónea de principio a fin… y quería enmendarlo…

**_ Me duele tanto en el fondo cuando pienso en todas tus mentiras _**

Rukia a casi segundos finales de su participación, mientras cantaba señaló hacia alguien del público, el resto no encontró nada extraño en su ademán, pero si lo notó Kaien, quien volteó a ver… topándose con Kurosaki… la sangre le hirvió del maldito coraje y los celos, ¿porqué habría de escribir una canción en relación a ese infeliz?...

Incluso la misma Senna posó sus ojos en dirección al señalamiento de la morena, ladeando su rostro y encontrándose con su novio, quien ni parpadeaba, los ojos de la chica titilaron ante la sospecha… quizás… Ichigo tuvo al que ver con esa mujer y aparentemente 'aquello' que tuvieron aún estaba muy arraigado en su corazón, un dejo de melancolía la sucumbió en ese preciso momento… tenía miedo a que sus conjeturas fueran ciertas y el perderlo a causa de la flamante modelo.

**_ Tu mundo continúa, pero para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

**_ Tu amor se ha ido, así que para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

**_ Tu mundo me continúa, pero para mí, mi mundo se acabó _**

**_ Mi mundo se acabó _**

Al terminar, el recinto se vio colmado de aplausos por su buena interpretación, a lo que la morena dio un gracias a los presentes con una leve sonrisas y después salió del escenario con dirección a camerinos.

El pelinaranja no se pudo contener, así que con determinación se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pedir permiso para salir, Senna al notar esa actitud tan desesperada de su novio le hizo pensar que tenía que ver con la morena, y no iba a permitir que lo mejor de su vida se fuera así, tan de repente.

-"¡¡Ichigo!!"- Gritó ella sin que le importara quien la escuchara, como forma para detener su andar, más el pelinaranja hacia caso omiso a su llamado.

Kaien al escuchar, ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el pelinaranja que corrían en dirección a tras bastidores y tras él iba la pelipúrpura, aunando además aquel mensaje dentro de la melodía de la morena y sus descomunales celos, también salió corriendo tras ellos. Los presentes observaban anonadados la escena, sin entender la razón que los había llevado a actuar de esa manera.

Ichigo corría por los pasillos, dándose paso entre las entidades físicas que le obstaculizaban el camino, ya no podía esperar más… tenía que hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía, sin importar si lastimaba a Senna y provocaba el enojo de Kaien, ya había sufrido lo necesario para darse cuenta y actuar.

**… … * … …**


	14. Mentiras

Hola todos/todas!!

Primero que nada una disculparpor tardar en actualizar, estoy en una semana crucial por examenes finales así que he hecho lo posible por venir a publicar lo que sigue, además otra disculpa por no responder sus comentarios en forma individual.

Traigo el capítulo... XIV... tiene un poco de todo, una parte del IchiRuki que puede que no sea muy bonito pero servirá de algo más adelante.

Saludos y gracias de antemano.

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XIV**

**"Mentiras"**

La vio caminando por unos de los pasillos, con dirección al camerino, en cuanto la distinguió apresuró el paso hasta darle alcance y detener su andar al posesionarse de su brazo.

-"Rukia… espera por favor…"- Murmuró el pelinaranja, a lo que la morena abrió mucho más sus ojos al reconocer esa voz, su corazón de súbito comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sentía como los nervios la tomaban presa.

-"¿Qué es… lo que quieres?"- Preguntó la morena sin mirarlo, sin embargo no se alejó del contacto de su brazo.

-"Esa canción… ¿la escribiste pensando en mí, verdad?"- Le inquirió, quería cerciorarse por propios labios de la morena, así estaría más tranquilo y tendría el valor de enfrentar las cosas sin importar nada.

-"Sí… pero es sólo una canción, algo del pasado…"- Expresó con un nudo en la garganta, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que los sentimientos hacia el pelinaranja seguían vigentes en su atormentado corazón, el problema no radicaba en reconocerlo.

-"¿Algo del pasado?... Eso que vi en el escenario, no sonaba, mucho menos expresaba algo del pasado… ¿Aún me quieres, cierto?"- Ichigo estaba un tanto dubitativo del asunto, pero necesitaba escuchar de los labios de la pelinegra, sólo así podría estar tranquilo…

-"No tengo porqué responderte eso…"- Sentenció, y es que no quería desenmascarar su corazón, no cuando él tenía a esa pelipúrpura a su lado…

-"Quiero saberlo… ¿aún me quieres?... porqué si es así, déjame decirte que…"- Más no logró terminar su frase cuando la morena lo encaró y fijó sus azulinos ojos en su persona, con cierta melancolía reflejada.

-"¡No… ya no te quiero…!"- Se atrevió a gritarle, mintiéndose así misma, a su corazón y al del hombre que yacía frente suyo, pero no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad, no quería quedar como una tonta que aún vivía del pasado.

Para Ichigo fue un shock total, las palabras que menos esperaba brotaron de los labios de la mujer que amaba, pero cuando comparaba las palabras con el real sentimiento que percibió mientras ella cantaba, había un gran hueco en medio, pero la balanza apuntaba a creer en lo que su corazón creía.

-"Mentirosa…"- Le susurró, no hallaba rastro de credibilidad, uno no olvida y dejar de querer a las personas importantes, mucho menos den forma tan rápida.

-"Dime lo que quieras pero así es…"- Realmente no quería profundizar más en el tema, sabía que mientras más interrogantes soltara se desgastarían las mentiras y quedaría expuesta, los sentimientos hacia él estarían al borde de ser pisoteados por el desprecio.

Hubo un silencio, la morena bajó la mirada, estar a su lado y sin poder hacer nada la aturdía, era un castigo que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo.

-"Me tengo que ir…"- Dijo Rukia rompiendo el mutismo, justo cuando volvió a virar sobre su propio con determinación a ir al camerino, el pelinaranja nuevamente la detuvo al aferrarse de su brazo.

-"Aún hay algo que quiero decirte… tan sólo escúchame…"- Atinó a decirle quedamente, necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba, y ver si con sus sinceros vocablos lograba que ella revelara lo suyos.

-"¡No quiero escucharte, no me importa… sólo aléjate de mí…!"- Si eso continuaba en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, incluso su voz empezaba a quebrarse por el dolor que padecía su corazón.

-"Ichigo…"- Fue la voz de la pelipúrpura, entristecida por la escena que sus ojos acababan de llegar para presenciar.

-"¡¡Ya la escuchaste!!"- Gritó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba colérico hasta donde la morena y el pelinaranja, deshaciendo aquel agarre existente con violencia, mostrándose enfadado.

-"¡No te metas!"- Vociferó el pelinaranja ante la violencia provocada por el pelinegro, estaba harto de él, por su culpa había perdido al ser más valioso que tenía en la vida, apropiándose de ella a la primera oportunidad, robándole la ilusión de ser feliz.

-"Ichigo, deja esto de buena vez…"- Le dijo Senna a su novio, tomándolo del brazo, jalándolo a su dirección para alejarlo y evitar una pelea, además para hacerle entender que había caso continuar con esa situación, ya Rukia había dicho que no quería escucharlo, ¿porqué empecinarse en que fuera lo contrario?.

-"¡Tu no entiendes…!"- Gritó a su novia, bastante molesto, y es que ella no tenía idea de cómo se sentía, ni de lo que sentía por la morena, mucho menos podía pedirle dejar el asunto sin zanjar, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos de una buen vez, ya no quería hundirse con ellos.

Senna se sorprendió, su voz se desvaneció, la reacción del pelinaranja la dejó pasmada, era la primera vez que se le dirigía de esa forma, con tanta cólera reflejado en sus ojos… quizás no entendía del todo, pero estaba segura que la causa de que estuviera tan perturbado era Rukia, lo cual era un mensaje de alarma para Senna… sentía la necesidad de cuidar de que nada ni nadie destruyera lo que tenía con Ichigo.

-"Lejos estamos mejor, así yo no te hago daño y tu no me lo haces a mi…"- Finalizó la morena mirando al pelinaranja a los ojos, ya no era momento de tratar de entender o retractarse de lo ocurrido, era momento de aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado, que sin importar cuanto lo quisiera, no podía correr a sus brazos y pedirle más de lo que no podía dar, ya no podía revocar esa petición de matrimonio, eran decisiones serias que ahora tenía que asumir… mientras menos lo viera y más lejos estuviera, sería mejor… Por ella, por él, por Kaien, por Senna… a veces había que sacrificar mucho más de lo debido.

Rukia tomó de la mano al pelinegro, quien apretó su mano ligeramente, para después ambos marcharse de la escena, dejando al otro par de amantes en medio del pasillo, ambos llenos de miedo, incertidumbre y dolor.

**… … o … …**

Ni siquiera estuvieron de ánimos para volver a la gala, tan pronto como acabó aquella situación, se vieron obligados a abandonar el recinto, era de esperarse que a su salida les cayeran cientos de reporteros, todos ellos cuestionando la razón por la cual abandonaban de súbito el show, como era de esperarse no hubo comentarios por parte de ninguno, sólo los guaruras se encargaban de proteger su integridad física y emocional hasta que llegaran a la seguridad de su automóvil, incluso ahí no hablaron ni se dijeron nada, estaban más que sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero la bomba de tiempo explotó una vez que estuvieron en la comodidad de la suite.

-"¿Porqué no me dijiste sobre lo que tuviste con ella?"- Le exigió la pelipúrpura cruzando de brazos, esperando la respuesta del otro, quien se rascó la cabeza.

-"No tengo porqué darte explicaciones…"- Musitó pasando de largo a su lado, no estaba de humor para sus reclamos que ahora no tenían sentido.

-"¡Claro que tienes que explicarme! ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste la verdad?!"- Senna se sentía indignada y engañada, nunca esperó mentiras por parte del pelinaranja y ahora salía la sorpresita de que hace tiempo tuvo algo que ver con la joven modelo y que aparentemente esos sentimientos seguían vigentes y eso le dolía, no iba a permitir que le viera la cara, necesitaba aclarar bien su situación, aunque tenía que aceptar que aún no estaba lista para dejarlo.

-"¡¡No quiero hablar de eso!! ¡¡¿Porqué mejor no me dejas en paz y te largas?!!"- Le espetó más que colérico, no estaba de humor para soportarla, y aunque fuera su novia, su paciencia tenía un límite y ella estaba rebasándolo con reclamos.

La pelipúrpura le soltó una fuerte bofetada, ¿pues que demonios se estaba creyendo para hablarle así?, sin agregar más, se fue… dejándolo en soledad… una que le serviría de mucho para pensar y si era necesario, tomar decisiones.

**… … o … …**

A pesar de haber llegado a la privacidad de la casa de la morena, aún seguían en el interior del automóvil, mirando hacia el frente, escuchando sus respiraciones, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber realmente como reaccionar después de todo el tumulto.

Kaien ladeó su rostro y se topó con el bello perfil de la morena, la contempló por unos instantes, no quería perderla… pero era mejor que de una vez por todas le despejara todas sus dudas y le fuera clara, así se evitaría mucho sufrimiento.

-"Dime la verdad…"- Dijo Kaien al instante en que posó su mano sobre la de Rukia, quien al contacto buscó la mirada de su compañero y se hundió en ella.

-"¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo? O sólo lo haces para olvidarte de tu pasado con él…"- Acotó el pelinegro con el temor que escuchar de sus labios la segunda opción.

Rukia suspiró profundamente, bajó la mirada unos instantes, y en efecto… la respuesta real era la segunda opción, la soledad la mataba, necesitaba tener a alguien para poder olvidar lo que aún le hacía daño, aunque en ese tiempo tambien era verdad que había desarrollado mucho afecto hacia Kaien, tampoco podía dejar eso de lado.

-"Claro que quiero estar contigo…"- Le contestó tratando de convencerse de que así era, mostrándose hasta cierto punto llena de credibilidad que al instante transmitía a Kaien un gran alivio, a pesar de todo creía en su palabra… quizás más tardes se daría cuenta de que ese había sido su error.

Kaien le sonrió con ternura, la morena al instante buscó acurrucarse en su aún novio y futuro esposo, quien le abrazó con un sentimiento de pertenencia, para ese entonces sus dudas estaban sumergidas en el olvido, como si hubiera olvidado aquellos celos y dolor en su pecho, ahora podía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque para Rukia era todo lo contrario, pero debía aprender… aprender para no volver a cometer el error de creer en el corazón de un hombre que fácilmente la olvidó.

**… … o … …**

A la mañana siguiente y a primera hora abandonó el país, no quería estar ni un minuto más ahí después de todo lo que su alma y su corazón fueron testigos y fieles victimas. En primer lugar estaba esa melodía que no dejaba de oír en su cabeza, el sentimiento que la morena reflejaba durante su interpretación que le dio una chispa de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad que tan pronto después se extinguió al oírla decir que ya no lo quería… seguida de aquella discusión con Senna, quien en toda la noche no regresó al hotel y cuando trató de comunicarse con ella, nunca contestó… se podía pensar que era situación para ir en su busca y pedirle perdón pero ni una ni otra cosa ejercería en esos momentos, la conocía bien y estaba seguro que eran cosas que ella no deseaba que hiciera en esos críticos momentos… así que por eso había tomado la decisión de empacar todas sus cosas y a pesar de los tumultos de reporteros preguntando por la pelipúrpura y las razones de abandonar la gala noche, ni respondió nada, se mostró indiferente y seco con todos lo cual trajo mayor incertidumbre a la molesta prensa y abrió camino a suposiciones, pero realmente no le importaba que tanto se dijera.

Cuando llegó a Nevada, especialmente su sitio de residencia en la ciudad del pecado, fue la misma larga y tormentosa historia: todo un conglomerado de reporteros que no dejaban de soltar flashes, ni de enfocar su rostro con la nota del día, mucho menos de acercarle los micrófonos, no pidiéndole, casi exigiéndole una entrevista o algún comentario referente a la abrupta salida de la premiación anoche y en efecto, la ausencia de la pelipúrpura actriz en su llegada a la ciudad; e Ichigo de la misma forma, guardó silencio mientras seguridad le abría camino a su destino.

Unas de las personas que lo recibieron fue un animado Ganju, Hanatarou Quien estaba más que preocupado por la pila de pendientes que seguían en espera, y en efecto, aquel pelirrojo boxeador, quien aparentemente se encontraba algo serio debido a algo muy específico.

-"¿Podríamos hablar en privado?"- Preguntó Renji al recién llegado, una vez que se encontraron todos reunidos en la habitación.

-"Claro…"- Fue la respuesta del pelinaranja, quien estaba algo curioso debido a la tentativa de Renji en hablar lejos.

Se alejaron de aquel par de amigos para discutir una aún desconocida situación en la oficina de al lado, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie escuchaba, Renji rompió el silencio.

-"Verás… hace una semana alguien me contactó, estuvo ofreciendo unos excelentes contratos, y no es nada personal, eres una gran persona, buen promotor pero antes de tomar una decisión…"- Al pelirrojo le costaba trabajo darse a entender, estaba nervioso, no sabía que respuesta esperar del pelinaranja conociendo lo cambiante que era su temperamento, necesitaba dejarle en claro que nuevas y mejores oportunidades en el mundo profesional del box había aparecido en un momento importante y sentía que debía aprovecharlas pero aún no podía aceptar nada al menos hasta que le hiciera conocer la realidad a Ichigo.

-"¿Tratas de decirme que estás considerando cambiar de promotor?"- Era fácil de adivinar sus intenciones, después de todo Renji era bastante bueno para el boxeo, en los meses que llevaba en la carrera, sus peleas las había ganado justamente y la mayoría vía knockout, era de fácil entendimiento que alguien más ofreciera mejores cosas a su favor, después de todo se lo merecía, aunque realmente no era una linda sensación perder más que a un simple boxeador, a un amigo.

-"Sí… ¿Qué opinas?"-

Ichigo pasó las manos por el rostro soltando un suspiro, esos días no estaban a su favor, primero Rukia al decirle que ya no lo quería, luego Senna se enfada y no sabe nada de ella, y ahora Renji también le abandona…

-"Está bien… si crees que es lo mejor pues hazlo… por mi no hay ningún problema"- Expresó sin más, siendo sincero con su sentir, tampoco iba a retenerlo para siempre.

-"Bien… gracias…"-

-"Aunque creo que también deberías decírselo a Ganju y Hantarou…"- Apuntó Ichigo, pues si aparte de amistades también estaban las de aquel par, quienes por al menos dos años habían sido sus compañeros, mínimo debía expresar su agradecimiento y respeto hacia ellos dándoles la noticia y despidiéndose como se debe.

**… … o … …**

La morena observaba detenidamente una revista de espectáculos, la cual no sólo la alababa por su talento demostrado en la gala de anoche, también hablaba sobre su repentina huida del sitio la cual era víctima de especulaciones de todo tipo y algunas de ellos apuntaban a la pareja que conformaba Senna y el pelinaranja, no quería darle tanta importancia a los chismes pero en todo momento se hablaba de esa situación, incluso Rangiku le había llamado infinidad de veces pidiéndole que dar conferencia de prensa o algo que calmara las ansias descomunales de los periodistas en saber la verdad, sin embargo Rukia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Y aunque ese problema era una de sus principales preocupaciones, una propuesta inesperada por parte del pelinegro la tomó por sorpresa.

-"Estaba pensando…"- Dijo Kaien después de sorber de su café.

Rukia despegó su mirada de la revista, posándola en el rostro del pelinegro, aguardando a que hablara.

-"¿Porqué no adelantamos la boda?"- Preguntó el, causando un gran pasmo en la morena, pues sus ojuelos e abrieron ampliamente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado… ¿Adelantar la boda?... ¿Porqué tanta apuración en casarse?...

-"Bueno… eh… no sé"- Dijo dubitativa, no estaba segura de que así fuera, necesitaba tiempo.

-"A mi me encantaría… la diferencia es de 4 meses, de cambiar de agosto a abril… a fin que tarde o temprano…"- Kaien a pesar de que el exnovio de Rukia tuviese una vida ya paralela, se sentía amenazado… quería retener a la morena a como diera lugar…

-"¿Abril?... Es en dos meses… es difícil preparar algo en tan poco tiempo…"- Acotó ella, buscaría cualquier traba para cambiar esa idea.

-"Bueno pero podemos movernos a hacer preparativos y esas cosas… en dos meses estaría listo… ¿Qué opinas?"- La miró a los ojos, esperando que de sus labios saliera una respuesta positiva.

-"Ehhh… lo voy a pensar…"- Dijo sin más, necesitaba consultarlo con alguien, y no sabía porqué, pero todavía algo de esperanza la ataba a su vida como mujer soltera, estaba en espera… de que Ichigo volviera y talvez volviera por ella.

**… … * … …**


	15. Tiempo De Cambios

Hola todos/todas!!

Sí, prometí que ayer subiría el capítulo pero me ganó el sueño xD en fin...

Traigo el capítulo XV, está basado en su mayoría en flashbacks y además hay un salto en el tiempo, lo hago de ésta forma para que no resulte tedioso. El capítulo muestra momentos de transición de Ichigo y Rukia, algunas decisiones apresuradas por parte de ambos y una esperanza :3

Si los calculos no me fallan, faltan como 5 capis más o menos para que el fic se dé por finalizado ;)

Espero que el capi sea de su completo agrado, mil gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.

Gracias de antemano, les mando un gran saludo!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XV**

**"Tiempo De Cambios"**

Tenía contemplado terminar de una vez por todas su relación con la pelipúrpura, pero sus deseos y ganas de hacerlo se desvanecieron cuando se enteró por los medios de comunicación que la pareja que conformaba Rukia y Kaien adelantarían su boda… la noticia le llenó de rabia, una que lindaba con el dolor al saber que cada día que pasaba la perdía más… sin siquiera poder meter las manos… sin siquiera poder decirle lo mucho que aún la amaba… y tener que conformarse con la resignación… quizás el amor que sentía hacia ella lo estaba volviendo loco, no le hacía tener control de sus acciones y sus decisiones, pues a horas de saber la noticia buscó a la pelipúrpura para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, uno que ella accedió a darle al notarlo con algo de desesperación… y no sólo eso… cometió el error más grande…

Los ojos de la pelipúrpura soltaron un característica destello cuando vieron aquel anillo de compromiso, esperando una respuesta, que por su expresión era una afirmación llena de júbilo… mientras mas pronto mejor… que importaban los detalles…

Cuando Senna le abrazó, cerró sus ojos… tratando de creer que su actual vida era una pesadilla… tratar de creer que la mujer que sus brazos ahora ceñían se trataba de Rukia… incluso le había entregado un anillo similar como al que hace tiempo en Okinawa intentó proponerle a la morena… En el momento que soltó la gran pregunta no estaba pensando con el corazón… simplemente se dejó llevar por el despecho, uno que arrebataba su esperanza y su felicidad… ¿acaso las cosas iban a terminar así?... Después de 4 largos y maravillosos años al lado de la morena, ahora su vida no tenía mucho sentido… Hasta se sentía castigado por alguna deidad debido a su futuro… pero en parte era un futuro que el mismo se había trazado desde el momento que no le permitió explicarle lo sucedido la vez que la encontró con Kaien… se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y la abandonó… desde el momento en que partió y la desamparó, desde ese momento la perdió…

Es ahora cuando se desea volver a pasado y enmendar los errores.

**… … o … …**

Puso en cuestión la propuesta de Kaien, no hubo persona que fuese tan cercana e importante para ella a la cual no preguntarle si era correcto adelantar la boda, para su desgracia la gran mayoría estaba de acuerdo y pensaban que era lo mejor para ambos… pero cuando lo analizaba enfocándose exclusivamente en su persona se daba cuenta de que no estaba lista para darle el sí en dos meses… nunca estaría lista para decírselo… no porqué ese hombre de ojos miel aún tenía cabido en su corazón y no hallaba la forma de tenerlo a su lado, no como ella deseaba… Pero sin importa que hiciera o dejara de hacer, Ichigo quizás no volvería… jamás la volvería a ver con los mismos ojos, tampoco quería quedarse sola y hundirse en el abismo que creaba… necesitaba de alguien para darse cuenta de que aún estaba viva.

Por temor a la soledad terminó aceptando adelantar la boda, eso trajo mayor expectación entre sus fans y los medios de comunicación, pues querían saber cada detalle, casi acompañarlos en sus compras para el festejo, tan pronto se anunció su boda para el 1ro de abril y estuvo regada por todos los medios habidos y por haber, Rukia estaba segura de que la noticia pronto llegaría al pelinaranja, preguntándose en lo más profundo de su ser sobre qué importancia le tomaría a su ulterior compromiso con el altar…

Sin embargo y para su pesar, una semana después terminó enterándose de algo que le turbó la conciencia… ya se leía en una revista local la noticia: 'El promotor de boxeo, Kurosaki Ichigo, y la joven actriz Senna, se casaron el fin de semana en Las Vegas'…

Sus manos sostuvieron la edición temblorosamente, mientras unas pocas lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos dispuestas a salir y mostrar su tristeza… esa noticia lo confirmaba todo… tan sorpresivo que ni tiempo le dio para contactarlo o algo por el estilo y decirle unas cuantas palabras ya sea para bien o para mal, pero que derecho tenía en reclamar o pedir explicación de su compromiso con esa mujer si ella ya no era nadie para él, sólo un vetusto amor fallido…

Aventó el ejemplar con toda su furia, sin poder creer que aquella persona importante y la cual aún amaba, finalmente había tomado la decisión de casarse y ser feliz… ¿Qué podía hacer en contra de eso?... Simplemente mirar resignada… prepararse para su propio compromiso y tratar de ser feliz…

**… … o … …**

**Tres meses después…**

El tiempo no siempre curaba las heridas del corazón, mucho menos las más profundas pero tenía que aceptar que ya se había acostumbrado a despertar todos los días y lo primero en ver, era aquel rostro de la pelipúrpura… su esposa…

Esa mañana se levantó con pesadez mientras su mujer aún descansaba en el lecho, se pasó las manos por la cara mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, esperando acostumbrarse a la luz del nuevo día para iniciar con sus cotidianas actividades. Lo curioso de ese nuevo día era que le llamó la atención aquel objeto que reposaba en el buró.

Sus manos sostuvieron aquel portarretratos, contemplando aquella imagen que en tiempos pasados nunca creyó tener, pero todo fue 'gracias' a las fuerzas del despecho y sus malas decisiones… Se había casado en Las Vegas, algo sumamente caótico y apresurado, su boda fugaz causó un gran revuelo en la prensa y aunque Senna siempre soñó con una gran ceremonia y exclusiva de su compromiso, tuvo que conformarse con una pequeña foto tomada en la capilla y nada más… la misma foto que Ichigo ahora contemplaba… de eso ya habían pasado tres meses, habían sucedido muchos cambios en tantos aspectos de su vida…

Aún era el promotor boxístico de Ganju, quien ahora ostentaba un campeonato y había traído a ambos mucha riqueza y fama, todos los días estaba presente en sus entrenamientos, viéndole mejorar… Pero también, con el dinero percibido por sus servicios, compró una hermosa casa en la ciudad en la cual residía con su esposa…

De Rukia… mucho menos ahora lograba comprender su conducta… pero no era nadie para juzgarla, mucho menos cuando él no tuvo el valor de hacer bien las cosas.

**… … o … …**

La morena aguardaba con la mirada baja, observando la superficie de la mesa mientras su cuerpo reposaba en una silla, pareciera como si esperara a alguien…

En lo profundo de sus pensamientos todo era una maraña, la gente decía que había perdido el jucio en lo que se decía el mejor momento de su vida… pero ellos no entendían cuando difícil era su existencia y las decisiones que había tomado y le punzaban en el corazón… ya no pudo continuar con una farsa… explotó el momento menos idóneo que le acarreó mayores problemas de los que ya tenía acumulados.

Sólo de recordar sus actos pasados la hacían sentirse miserable…

**… ::: FlashBack :::…**

Abrió los ojos y se topó con su reflejo, era ella ataviada en un hermoso vestido de novia, el que usaría de poco en su codiciada boda… Se miró de pies a cabeza, era una extraña sensación, no se sentía feliz o emocionada, era una clase de aflicción ligera que no le permitía sonreír por su futuro.

Las presentes, que era personas cercanas a la novia gritaron emocionadas y efusivamente se le acercaron para compartir esa dicha con ella.

-"Te vez hermosa…"- Dijo Rangiku al verla.

-"Kaien quedará muy sorprendido cuando te vea…"- Dijo otra voz, la cual pertenecía a unos de sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

-"El periódico dice que tu boda será el evento del año…"- Se unió otra voz, dando una buena nueva de lo que significaba la boda de la morena en Japón, y es que conforma los días pasaban, el bullicio se acrecentaba, los medios se aglomeraban en cualquier parte que la pareja o uno de los dos se encontraran, esperando formular preguntas y que estas fueron respondidas… incluso tuvieron que reforzar la seguridad… era una locura momentánea…

Rukia sonrió ante el júbilo de sus personas importantes… Después de todo y de saber cuales eran los planes de Ichigo, tuvo que seguir con su propia vida… no quiso saber nada del pelinaranja… y simplemente se enfocó en su trabajo como modelo y en los preparativos de su boda, los cuales ya estaban en sus retoques finales…

**… ::: Fin FlashBack :::…**

El sonido provocado por las tazas de café la hicieron sobresaltarse y salir de sus pensamientos, fijando toda su atención en aquel hombre que a pesar de no dirigirse mucho la palabra en aquellos tiempo pasados, ahora estaba ahí… apoyándola, justo en el momento que más necesitaba de alguien.

-"Te preparé un capuchino, espero te guste…"- Dijo el hombre al momento de sentarse frente a frente a la morena, la mujer que hace más de medio año fuera la novia de su mejor amigo.

-"Gracias…"- Musitó la morena algo entristecida, nuevamente volviendo a caer presa de los recuerdos.

**… ::: FlashBack :::…**

Hay mujeres que no pueden esperar al día de su boda, pero ese lema no aplicaba en ella en esos momentos… estaba en fundada en su alegórico traje nupcial, perfectamente maquillada y peinada, comenzando a dudar de lo que estaba a minuto de hacer…

-"Rukia… ya es hora…"- Dijo Rangiku asomándose por la puerta, la limosina la estaba esperando para llevarla a su destino.

Rukia la miró con melancolía… lo cual llamó la atención de su agente, quien notando su estado anímico se adentró al recinto y cerró la puerta para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-"¿Qué sucede contigo Rukia?"- Le inquirió buscando su mirada, no lucía tan alegre o deseosa como antes, y le preocupaba encontrar así en el que se supone, era el día más feliz de su vida.

Rukia soslayaba el contacto visual, no estaba segura de querer decírselo, seguramente le reprendería.

-"No voy a juzgarte… nunca lo haría"- Susurró Matsumoto a su amiga, encontrando su mirada profunda y triste, lo cual e dio la confianza suficiente para decirle las cosas por las cuales estaba pasando.

-"No puedo hacerlo, no… no voy a presentarme para la boda…"- Dijo decidida, no era capaz de casarse con alguien que no amaba… aunque estaba reaccionando de manera retardada, al menos lo había echo antes de arruinar su vida.

Rangiku no dijo nada, de hecho algo por el estilo esperaba escuchar, pensó que quizás se debía al pelinaranja… o alguna causa externa relacionada con él, y no la culpaba… después de todo su corazón siempre le perteneció a él y habría sido un grave error tapar el sol con un dedo, estaba orgullosa de su protegida.

**… ::: Fin FlashBack :::…**

-"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó el pelirrojo a la morena al notarla tan distraída.

-"Sí… sí… sólo qué…"- No pudo decir más, era evidente que sus acciones la habían afectado y mucho mayor había sido el impacto con la avalancha de críticas que se hicieron venir después de sus decisiones.

**… ::: FlashBack :::…**

Si a vísperas de su boda la prensa armó un gran revuelo a cualquier lugar que iba, el alboroto se elevó a dimensiones desmesuradas cuando aquella tarde de abril ella nunca se apareció… dejando a los invitados atónitos, todos ellos llenos de dudas… el más afectado en todo eso fue Kaien… quien nunca imaginó que la morena le fuera hacer algo así… estaba más que encolerizado con ella… necesitaba una gran explicación.

-"¡¡¿Porqué demonios lo hiciste?!!"- Le gritó el pelinegro a la morena ocasión aquella que se reunieron para dejar en claro su situación.

-"No podía seguir engañándome… mucho menos a ti…"- Le respondió Rukia severamente, mirándolo con cierto odio, sin intimidarse.

-"¡¡Pero hiciste algo mucho peor!! ¡¡Me ridiculizaste públicamente!!"- Se quejó el furioso Kaien, y es que una de las cosas que más le dolían era la forma en que Rukia lo había desairado… abandonarlo en el día de su boda… romperle el corazón al no presentarse… ser el blanco de burlas y críticas por todos los medios…

-"Te pido me disculpes… debí habértelo dicho antes…"- Estaba apenada por su forma repentina de actuar, ofrecería una disculpa y dependía de él si la aceptaba, tampoco iba a rogar su perdón.

-"De todas formas ya está hecho… haz lo que quieras de tu vida que no me importa… ya me quedó claro que nunca te importé… fui sólo alguien que llenó el hueco que el imbécil ese dejó… te deseo suerte… aunque no te la merezcas"- Sentenció el pelinegro con odio antes de marcharse, a Rukia le afectó su mensaje, era obvio, ¿Qué podía esperar que le dijera?, alguien que tiene el corazón roto no puede más que maldecir a la persona que se atrevió a rompérselo… se sentía más sola que nunca.

**… ::: Fin FlashBack :::…**

-"Todo mundo me está juzgando en estos momentos…"- Dijo quedamente la morena, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y es que los medios publicitarios se había encargado de desprestigiarla, la tildaban de todo, ponían en tela de juicio sus sentimientos, habían hecho hasta lo imposible por bajar su autoestima.

-"Yo no lo hago… creo que hiciste lo correcto a pesar de que lo heriste…"- Dijo el pelirrojo mostrando empatía, incluso él estaba seguro que si las personas que tanto la criticaban hubieran estado en su lugar, la entenderían, y la gran mayoría habría hecho lo mismo.

-"Ayer un conocido me dijo que le sorprendía que Byakuya aún me dirigiera la palabra después de lo que le hice a Kaien… no debería importarme esa opinión, pero me siento tan mal…"- Rukia no era una mujer que tomara muy a consideración la opinión de externos, pero el estado melancólico y de culpa del cual era víctima, le habían hecho sensible a ese tipo de factores.

-"Ven conmigo a Las Vegas…"- Le soltó inesperadamente el pelirrojo, sabía que estaba abrumada de lo tanto que se decía de ella en su propio país, quizás viajar podría ayudarle, -"así te distraes un poco y tratas de poner en orden tu vida…"- acotó bastante confiado en que un viaje al extranjero pudiera ayudarla.

Rukia lo meditó unos segundos, viajar al extranjero con él… quizás si se daba un respiro en aquellas tierras lejanas podría traer mayor paz a su vida… quizás una sorpresa le aguardaba allá…

-"Está bien…"-

Renji le sonrió, aunque tenía poco de conocerla de mejor forma, se había encariñado con ella y al menos esperaba poder ayudarla en lo más mínimo

**… … o … …**

El periódico, la televisión y las revistas se veían de cabeza ante a lo que ellos era un escándalo más de la famosa modelo, aparecieron cientos de suposiciones ligadas a la razón por la cual Rukia nunca se había presentado a su boda, todas ellas iban dirigidas a la idea de que tenía un romance con el boxeador, Abara Renji.

Aparecía en todo momento información nueva, toda ella colmada de conjeturas que Rukia o Renji al leerlas hasta parecían ridículas, lo peor era que los ingenuos lo creían, si ya había sido bastante molesto ir al aeropuerto de Tokio con toda una parvada de reporteros siguiéndoles más las fotografías tomadas en su arribo al avión, cuando llegaron a las ciudad del pecado fue otro pasaje por el caos total…

Ni en Las Vegas la dejaban tranquila… aunque era evidente que su presencia no era tan atacada ahí a diferencia de Japón... le daba hasta cierto punto mucho más calma.

-"Tengo unos asuntos que atender… ¿vienes conmigo o prefieres quedarte?"- Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su joven amiga, quien lo meditó un poco, realmente su humor aún no estaba de lo más aceptable como para salir, además no quería provocar más tumultos… era mejor quedarse.

-"No… ehh mejor te espero a cuando llegues…"- Le contestó sin más.

-"Como quieras, trataré de no tardarme. Nos vemos"- Dijo a despedida antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra, quien encontrándose a solas, se recostó en la cama… al menos en el silencio y la tranquilidad en esos cuatro muros podría meditar un poco, con la ligera esperanza de que el actual panorama tan caótico que era su vida, mejorará poco a poco… sin saber que más sorpresas estaban a una vuelta de la esquina.

**… … * … …**


	16. Verdad

Hola todos/todas!!

Mil gracias a todas las personas que han leido y dejado los comentarios en cada capítulo, a pesar del drama en la que la historia se envuelve. Es un buen aliciente para continuar escribiendo el fic, no éste en especial, si no para continuar escribiendo otros.

Y bueno, aprovechando que mi clases ya terminaron - aunque estoy en finales =S - y que es fin de semana, les traigo el capítulo XVI que espero sea de su agrado.

Sin más por agregar, falta poco para que termine :)

Les mando a todos un saludo y un abrazo.

Todo comentario es bienvenido. Nos vemos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVI**

**"Verdad"**

Al caer la noche, y algo más relajada, la morena aceptó la invitación del pelirrojo en ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel, después de todo no era una muy buena opción salir a las afueras.

La velada se ambientó de ligera música de jazz, acompañándose mutuamente en su soledad mientras degustaban de las bebidas y filetes, respirar otros aires ayudaría aunque sea poco, a que Rukia se tranquilizara y pudiera retomar su camino.

-"Casi lo olvidaba…"- Habló Renji en cierto momento de la cena, captando la atención de la morena al instante, aguardando a que le comunicara.

-"Mañana por la noche me invitaron a una cena en Alizé, en el Palms Casino Resort… me dijeron que llevara a una acompañante y estaba pensando llevarte a ti…"- Acotó el pelirrojo cuidadosamente, la propuesta arrancó una ligera sonrisa de los labios de la morena, quien lo miró fijamente, enarcando una ceja, le resultaba extraño…

-"Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo que morirían por ir contigo… ¿porqué yo?..."- Le dijo con gracia, es que sabía de la fama de su amigo, ¿o es que planeaba agregarla a su lista de conquistas o algo por estilo?... si era eso, que mejor se ahorrara la molestia de invitarla, ya había pasado por muchos escándalos para recibir otro.

-"Eres la única mujer que aún confía en mi… y no me ha abandonado…"- Declaró abiertamente el pelirrojo, y es que no sólo la morena había pasado por circunstancias envueltas en drama, líos amorosos y otra sarta de escándalos, el pelirrojo había sido otro de tantos que era más conocido por su alma de fiesta y gusto por mujeres americanas, así como sus rupturas amorosas de cada mes; que por su habilidad para el boxeo, aunque después de tiempo y cuando se encontró con Rukia de simple casualidad, sus antiguos vicios se esfumaron por completo para entablar una amistad con ella… una amistad que le ayudó incluso a él en analizar lo que estaba haciendo con su vida… gracias a eso ahora era una hombre estable en algunos aspectos.

-"Los amigos nunca se abandonan, así que te acompañaré…"- Añadió la morena antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso, Renji le sonrió ampliamente para seguir comiendo, al menos no iría sólo a aquella reunión.

**… … o … …**

-"¿Cómo me veo?"- Dijo la pelipúrpura saliendo de su escondite para mostrarle a su marido el atuendo que se había esmerado en elegir durante toda una semana en las tiendas de ropa cercanas, modelando con pose exagerada su vestido de noche, aunando una amplia sonrisa, esperando a que el pelinaranja diera su veredicto.

Ichigo la miró de pies a cabeza, no hubo ninguna reacción de su parte, sólo alzó una ceja y después se levantó de la orilla de la cama para ir a verse al espejo.

-"Bien… ¿ahora ya nos podemos ir?... no es de buena educación hacer esperar a la gente…"- Le dijo sin más, y es que realmente esa mujer de ojos expresivos color naranja no le provocaba nada, no sentía la misma alegría que cuando estaba con la tan ya mencionada morena modelo.

-"Si como digas…"- Dijo de mala gana Senna, aunque se había casado con él y vivían en aquella gran casa, no todo era absoluta felicidad, no había esa ternura y amor de los recién casados, de hecho podía decir que parecían dos perfectos extraños al momento de hablar… Si no fuera por sus esfuerzos en pasar más tiempo a su lado, en hacerle pequeños detalles, tratar de hacer su vida matrimonial más alegre, en esos momentos seguro ya estaría en las filas del divorcio, y aunque los efectos de sus acciones aún no brindaban los frutos suficientes, Senna estaba segura de que si Ichigo aún estaba casado con ella, era por que la quería…

La pareja ya tenía un destino fijo para esa noche, una velada organizada por el boxeador del pelinaranja: Shiba Ganju, pues entre tantas cosas que quería celebrar, una de las razones radicaba en la amistad… desde hace tiempo que no se reunía con sus mejores amigos y genial que hacerlo cuando las carreras de todos estaba en su mejor momento.

**… … o … …**

Sólo lo había visto en fotografías pero esta era la primera vez que veía aquella descomunal edificación en aquella ciudad de luces deslumbrantes, dos altas y grandes torres que anunciaba con sus luces de neón. Más impresionada quedó con la exquisita decoración en sus interiores, todo impecable. La cita para la cena era en la novísima planta del Palms, aún en el trayecto hacia allí se podía apreciar aquella maravillosa vista de la ciudad del pecado, una que había dejado impactada a la morena.

'Alizé' así era el anuncio en la entrada de uno de los más caros restaurantes en Las Vegas, del brazo del pelirrojo la morena se adentró con una gran sonrisa.

-"Disculpe. ¿Tienen reservación?"- Preguntó el caballero dependiente, con tono galante y refinado.

-"Sí. A nombre de Shiba Ganju"- Fue la respuesta de Renji al llamado del dependiente.

-"Muy bien. Sígame por favor"- Exclamó el dependiente con gesto amable al encontrar la información y el número de mesa que correspondía.

La pareja se vio guiada por el dependiente por unos despejados pasillos en cuyos laterales se encontraban familias enteras, grupos de amigos o parejas degustando de la manducatoria y el exquisito y espumo vino. Serios, mucho más de lo normal caminaron a donde el encargado se dirigía, pasaron por varias mesas más hasta que a unos 4 metros, la morena divisó la cabellera naranja de aquel que en antaño tuvo entre sus brazos y que todavía le robaba el sueño.

De pronto todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, las voces desaparecieron, su cuerpo estaba ahí presente, inmutable, mientras observaba su tranquila faz y esa caballera naranja, pero su mente viajaba, rememorando aquellos momentos en que se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo al ir de la mano de Ichigo, al tener en su vida, cuando juraba nunca separarse de su lado…ahora era irónico volver a traerlo de vuelta.

-"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"- Preguntó quedamente la morena al oído del pelirrojo, deteniendo su andar, estaba azorada, no esperaba encontrarlo esa noche… de hecho, ya no esperaba verlo de nuevo…

-"No sabía que Ichigo vendría, si lo hubiera sabido no te habría invitado…"- Le dijo quedo, y era la verdad, también le había sorprendido ver a Ichigo ahí sentado.

-"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"- Volvió a preguntarle, si bien podía ir a otro lugar, ya vería después que excusa dar a Ganju al ausentarse en la cena.

Rukia lo meditó unos instantes… a unos cuantos metros yacía el hombre de su vida, acompañado de su esposa, ¿podría soportar ver la sutil forma en que la trataba?, ¿podría soportar a los celos abrumarle el corazón?... Pero si no lo hacía, no estaría cumpliendo con su meta en ser capaz de cerrar ciclos y tratar de ser feliz, sin importar lo que pasara.

-"No… vamos"- Dijo dando un suspiro, Renji no estaba muy seguro, sin embargo accedió a los deseos de la morena.

La voz del dependiente les hizo volver en sí y retomar el camino hasta la mesa.

Senna sonriente platicaba con los presentes, pero justo cuando sus ojos miraron hacia el frente, su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo… ahora sus ojos ya no expresaban alegría, más bien odio… pues vio venir a la morena del brazo del pelirrojo, no pudo evitar aborrecerla… ella era la mujer que no sólo le había roto el corazón a su marido, también la causante de sus crisis matrimoniales…

-"Buena noches a todos…"- Dijo primero Renji al estar cerca de la mesa, captando la atención de todos, los más estupefactos fueron el mismo Ganju e Ichigo, pero no les causaba sorpresa ver a su boxeador amigo, más bien a su flamante acompañante, tan hermosa ella… como siempre, como la recordaban… incredulidad absoluta que ahora ella pendiera del brazo del pelirrojo, como si fueran una pareja… Conjetura que llenó de rabia el corazón de Ichigo… ¿acaso eran algo más?...

-"Buenas noches"- Saludó cordial la morena, con una sonrisa, tratando de controlar la emoción de verlo nuevamente pero también esos celos que carcomían su alma al verlo tan cercano a la pelipúrpura.

-"Buenas noches… a ambos…"- Contestó entre tartajeos Ichigo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… ella… y su mejor amigo… ¿en que momento pasó?...

-"Se ven muy bien juntos"- Expresó el moreno boxeador con una característica sonrisa de júbilo.

Renji y Rukia se miraron por unos instantes, hasta Ganju creía los rumores… por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Tomaron asiento en los lugares libres, aguardando a que los menús llegaran para así poder elegir la manducatoria preferida así como el vino a tomar. Entre el pedido de la comida y aguardar a que ésta estuviera preparada para servirse, convivieron en compañía del vino de cortesía.

-"Llevo tiempo saliendo con Michelle…"- Contaba Ganju a sus amigos sobre su rubia acompañante, narrándoles su travesía por los senderos del amor.

Las miradas del pelinaranja y la morena chocaban por unos instantes que hasta parecían eternos, de sólo hundirse en su mirada, Ichigo sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, se veían encantadora… cuando sonreía lo mataba internamente… aún ella reinaba en su corazón… Observaba con envidia a la pareja y la forma tan suave en que Rukia trataba a su amigo, de las risas que le arrancaba con cada comentario y las miradas que se dirigían llenas de ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba… Quería engañarse al pensar que Rukia todavía lo amaba, que fingía estar bien cuando vivía sumido en un infierno, que todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ella pero que cruel era darse cuenta de que ilusiones no se podía vivir…

-"Había escuchado por ahí los rumores más no pensé que fuera cierto… ¿desde cuando están saliendo?"- Preguntó Ganju a la morena y al pelirrojo, quienes ante la incognita se miraron con cierto nerviosismo, realmente nada de eso era cierto, sólo una forma de encubrir, de hacer creer que para Rukia ya había quedado olvidado todo… todo lo referente a Ichigo…

-"Ehh bueno de hecho…"- Dijo Renji nervioso, no sabía si era bueno inventar cosas, sólo le daba vueltas al asunto.

-"Sí, yo también escuché ese rumor… son una linda pareja"- Senna comentó a Rukia con una falsa simpatía, aprovechando para acercarse al pelinaranja mostrándose excesivamente cariñosa y posesiva, era su forma de definir la línea que marcaba su territorio, lo que le pertenecía como si Ichigo fuera un objeto.

-"Gracias…"- No tuvo más opción que responder de forma pasiva a la ofensiva de Senna.

-"¿Crees que Renji te dure?, ¿Es el segundo o tercero?, como sea espero no lo dejes plantado en el día de su boda como hiciste con Kaien…"- Comentaba Senna, con toda la intención de hacerle recordar sus acciones pasadas y bajar su autoestima.

Rukia la escuchó detenidamente, un opresión en el pecho apareció al instante que brotaron las palabras cargadas de veneno, su semblante sereno cambió a uno perturbado, y sin decir nada, se levantó del asiento, caminando con dirección a la salida.

Automáticamente Renji fue tras ella, mientras la pelipúrpura sonreía maliciosa y triunfante, poco le importaba si la hería con sus comentarios, si era necesario hacerlo para alejarla de Ichigo, lo haría sin chistar.

-"Eres una tonta…"- Murmuró Ichigo a su esposa antes de retirarse y salir a búsqueda de aquel par.

-"Ichigo, no me hagas eso… ¡Ichigo!"- Exclamó enojada la pelipúrpura al ver como su marido salía para buscar a esa mujer, trató de seguirlo pero Ganju no se lo permitió.

Los gritos captaron la atención de los demás clientes, quienes observaron a la mesa protagonista del alboroto para después murmurar por debajo.

La morena iba a paso ligero por todo el pasillo del último piso, alejándose cada vez más del restaurante Alizé, sin importar lo que se dijera de ella, no iba a soportar más que le humillaran trayendo al recuerdo sus errores y sus acciones.

-"¡¡Rukia!! ¡¡Espera!!"- Era la voz del pelirrojo que buscaba detenerla, yendo tras ella.

Pero no estaba en condiciones de detenerse a escuchar cosas de las que no estaba dispuesta a ser parte, así que continuó con su camino.

-"Yo hablaré con ella…"- Dijo Ichigo antes de correr para alcanzar a la morena, quien con la intención de ir al elevador continuó su camino con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, las palabras de esa mujer le dañaron, era como navajas que se clavaban en su atormentado corazón.

-"Espera…"- Dijo Ichigo al detener su paso al tomar su brazo, Rukia pasó saliva con dificultad al reconocer su voz y percibir la calidad de su agarre, al instante se volteó para encararlo y toparse con sus ojos amielados, unos que derretían su corazón…

-"Te pido una disculpa en nombre de Senna…"- Le dijo sin siquiera soltar su brazo, no quería dejarla ir… ya no estaba en condiciones.

-"No te preocupes por eso…"- Dijo la morena soslayando la mirada, no podía sostener más su mirada, sentía que con eso él notaría los sentimientos que aún tenían cautivo su corazón.

-"Puedo hacerte una pregunta…"- Había algo que no lo dejaba quieto.

-"Dime…"- No sabía que esperar salir de sus labios, pero deseaba con todo el corazón que se tratara de aquella pregunta de hace tiempo, la misma que le formuló cuando terminó su actuación en la gala de los premios.

-"¿Acaso Renji y tú…?"- Esa era su gran incógnita, todos parecían saber de una posible relación menos él… no iba a basarse en rumores… necesitaba escucharlo de viva voz.

Rukia sonrió, era absurdo que lo pensara… no se puede creer en todo lo que se ve.

-"No… Yo sólo quiero a una persona…"- Dudó en continuar, pero a fin que ya no tenía nada que perder si lo más importante ya tenía una nueva vida al lado de otra mujer… -"y esa persona está frente a mi…"- Musitó ella volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, sin perder detalle de su reacción, pues eso le daría la respuesta a su confesión… para saber si hizo bien en decírselo….

Ichigo quedó estupefacto de sus palabras… ¿acaso se trataba de una broma?... por la tranquilidad y seriedad del asunto resultaba ser una verdad irrefutable que le llenó de alegría el corazón…

Sin poder medir la emoción, fue acortando la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó… Acunando su delgado cuerpo de nueva cuenta en sus brazos, aspiró su fragancia de rosas, olvidando por completo el entorno que lo rodeaba… volviendo a rememorar aquellos viejos y hermosos tiempos a su lado.

Para la morena aumentó el pasmo, de pronto ese hombre la tomaba entre sus brazos, tan efusivamente, correspondió a ese estrecho sin dudarlo… extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo y su aroma.

-"Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…"- Le murmuró al oído, los ojos de Rukia titilaron al instante… de incredulidad, de emoción, de alegría…

El oír de su propia voz un sutil y sincero 'te quiero' le abrieron las puertas a una perspectiva de vida mucho mejor, una soñada y deseada desde que la conoció… Era lo que necesita escuchar para saber que camino y que decisiones tomar de ahora en adelante.

**… … * … …**


	17. Segunda Oportunidad

Hola todos/todas!!

Mil gracias todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo XVII y también a quienes dejaron su comentario, una gran disculpa si no pudo contestarlos en forma individual como le venido haciendo en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Disculpen también la demora por éste capítulo, sigo en finales y siento que no acabo =S pero pronto seré libre jeje.

Había mencionado que según mis calculos faltaban alrededor de 4 capítulos más, cosa errónea porque estuve revisando el fic completo y no, aparentemente el capítulo final es el XVIII o el XIX.

Ehh y bueno finalmente traigo el XVII, que espero sea de su completo ;).

Toda opinión es bienvenida.

Saludos!!!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVII**

**"Segunda Oportunidad"**

La pelipúrpura estaba furiosa, no lograba entender las razones por las cuales Ichigo le daba preferencias a la morena, se suponía que era su esposa y debía darle su lugar, se sentía avergonzada, y no iba a quedarse así como así.

-"¡Senna!"- Le gritó Ichigo una vez que llegaron a casa, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-"¡Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme no quiero escucharte!"- Contestó ella mientras aventaba su bolso por un lado, con dirección a la recámara.

-"Es importante…"- Decía tranquilo el pelinaranja, pero ella hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, no estaba en condiciones de oír sus estúpidas explicaciones.

-"Ve y díselo a tu 'amiguita'…"- Definió Senna deteniendo su andar y encarando al chico, quien la observó detenidamente, imperturbable, era ahora o nunca.

-"Sabes… respecto a Rukia…"- Quería explicarle las cosas calmadamente, de forma que ella pudiera entenderlo pero súbitamente fue interrumpido por la fonación iracunda de su esposa.

-"¡Ichigo! ¡No quiero escucharte decir su nombre y que hables sobre ella!"- Vociferó, notando como algunas lágrimas nublaban su vista, y es que era por el dolor que le provocaba darse cuenta de que para el pelinaranja esa joven modelo era más importante que ella, escasas veces le reconocía su trabajo como actriz, hablaban de planes futuros juntos o le decía lo mucho que la amaba, de hecho gran parte de sus charlas matrimoniales giraban en torno a ella, a Rukia, y necesitaba poner un orden antes de que todo saliera fuera de control.

-"Esa es la nueva regla, cuando estés conmigo… no quiero oírte hablar de ella o decir su nombre"- Dictaminó mientras le miraba severamente, el chico de ojos miel siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos y no pudo evitar poner una mueca en desagrado, era ridícula su 'nueva' regla.

-"¡¡No me pongas reglas. Es todo lo que tengo, reglas. Tengo que estar en un lugar a cierta hora, tengo que estar en los entrenamientos de Ganju, hacer negocios con gente importante y luego pasar tiempo contigo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?... Te compré tu casa soñada, muebles nuevos, tus cosas lujosas y un auto último modelo… ¿Qué no te es suficiente?!!"- Un Ichigo exaltado dejaba mostrar ese lado fastidiado de tantas exigencias, estaba harto de la agenda que tenía por cubrir, del tiempo que tenía que cumplir, tantas cosas lo turbaban y Senna estaba empezando por terminar con su paciencia.

-"¡¡Te quiero a ti y la vida que me prometiste que juntos tendríamos!!"- Le contestó en mismo tonó la pelipúrpura, quien observó ese semblante serio en su pareja.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró hacia el techo, como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas a sus problemas; seguido enfocó su atención en su esposa y luego volvió a su particular tono quedo.

-"¿Y qué si no puedo cumplir esa promesa?"-

Senna se limpió una lágrima al oírlo decir semejantes palabras, suspiró hondamente y sin decir nada más, dio la media vuelta… dejándolo sólo en el pasillo.

**… … o … …**

La morena observaba detenidamente el panorama que presentaba la luminosa ciudad desde su habitación en el hotel, había una mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad que la embargaba por completo, el simple hecho de haberlo oído decir que era todo lo que necesitaba, le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, de todos sus pesares, era como volver a resurgir entre sus brazos… era lo que estaba esperando…

-"¿Y que piensa hacer con su esposa?"- Preguntó el pelirrojo al vararse al lado de la morena, quien le dirigió una fugaz mirada, en ese detalle no había pensando, es más ni sabía cuales eran los planes de Ichigo.

-"No lo sé…"-

-"Y si todo sale bien… ¿Qué harás?... ¿Te vendrás a vivir aquí?... ¿Qué pasaría con tu trabajo en Japón?"- Eran muchas dudas que Renji necesitaba saber, la vida amorosa era un ámbito importante pero ¿y la laboral?, como solucionaría eso.

-"Lo que sea necesario para que estemos bien…"- En épocas pasadas esas palabras no habría salido de su boca, pues ahora lo comprendía, valía más la pena arriesgar algunos aspectos que verse en medio de la nada, esa temporada de escándalos, de amor forzado y de disparatada soledad le habían quitado la venda de los ojos.

-"Después de todo, tienes derecho a ser feliz… me alegra que haberte traído aquí haya servido de mucho"- Y aunque no había sido algo planificado, estaba contento por ella, porque sin querer había conseguido que ese par pudiera dar pié a una segunda oportunidad.

-"Y te lo agradezco…"- La morena le sonrió, para después volver la vista hacia el panorama, imaginando su nueva vida… al lado de él hombre que tanto amaba a pesar de las adversidades.

**… … o … …**

Tenía una agenda muy ocupada y su relación con Senna a penas empezaba por recuperarse después de lo ocurrido en aquella cena, sin embargo y aún cuando ella reglamentó no mencionar ni hablar sobre la mujer que tanto amaba, había conseguido la forma de estar en comunicación con la morena, un par de veces salieron a dar la vuelta por la ciudad, aún cuando los paparazzis les rondaban, aún cuando Senna se ponía insoportable al no pasar tiempo con ella o llegar tarde a casa… Ese par de ocasiones que salieron, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido le sirvió para afianzar aún más la decisión de pedirle el divorcio a la pelipúrpura, ya no deseaba estar con ella y soportar sus enfermizos celos, pero no era capaz de decírselo cara a cara, era algo cobarde de su parte pero necesitaba preparar el escenario… así que una noche después de terminar sus asuntos en cuanto a su carrera como promotor boxístico, quedó de ver a la morena en mismo restaurante de cuando se encontraron: el Alizé del Palms.

En realidad ya no le importaban los rumores, y mucho menos que dijeran sobre él, con toda libertad se paseó con la morena en elegante vestido, llevándola del brazo, siendo blanco de miradas, unas más sorprendidas que otras pero ya no estaba en condiciones de guardar más el cariño que lo unía a ella.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la música de piano, ordenando espumoso vino y deliciosa carne, comida gourmet a la cual ameritaba su cita, la reunión previa a muchas más.

Y aunque había tantas cosas de que poder hablar, ninguno de los dos se enfocó en sacar a relucir las malas del pasado, no valía la pena hacerlo, no cuando ahora todo era diferente…

-"Y… sabe Senna que ¿estás aquí… conmigo?"- Rukia sentía la necesidad de saberlo.

-"No… pero te prometo que… se lo diré y le pediré el divorcio…"- Posó su mano sobre la de la morena, sonando sincero, con un característico brillo en sus ojos, Rukia confiaba en su palabra… así que sonrió ligeramente y fue acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios, hasta que estos quedaron unidos en un dulce beso, un exquisitos sabor que ambos extrañar en su paladar.

El resto de la velada no se volvió a tocar el tema, todo transcurrió entre amenas pláticas, como en antaño… incluso al final de la noche, la pasión y el amor se combinaron a la perfección para orillarlos a terminar en la habitación de la modelo.

Las prendas terminaron desperdigadas por el suelo de alfombra, entre besos y caricias los cuerpos cayeron en vilo sobre el colchón. Rukia boca arriba sentía las cálidas manos del otro recorrer desperadas su cuerpo, impregnando sus besos en cada centímetro de piel expuesta, uno que otro suspiro brotaba de sus labios, y las cosquillas en las entrañas eran mayores conforme se acentuaba los movimientos, había extrañado la calidez de sus manos acariciar su cuerpo… estar con él en esos momentos era como tocar el cielo.

El pelinaranja por su parte no pudo contenerse, dio el primer paso al decirle a la morena que extrañaba despertar y lo primero en ver, era su rostro… para ese entonces ni se acordaba de Senna, sólo se limitaba a palpar el cuerpo de aquella morena bajo suyo, siendo presa de la exorbitante pasión, suspiraba entre besos y la excitación se elevaba en su cuerpo al oírla gemir cuando sus dedos se apoderaban de sus rosados pezones, jugueteando con ellos hábilmente.

La morena arqueaba su espalda ante el placer que su cuerpo experimentaba, los húmedos labios de su amante ahora saboreaban sus pechos sin ninguna clase de miramientos, mientras ella acariciaba su ancha espalda con fervor, jadeando deseosa de que esa experiencia se intensificara aún más.

Sus labios abandonaron la tortura a los pezones, ascendió con sutiles besos por su abdomen, esa sensación era tan perfecta, tan cosquilleante a cada paso, sentir los labios de su amante en el bajo vientre fue una clase de explosión eléctrica que afectaba su sistema, pues conforme procedía la excitación la encendía.

El pelinaranja echó una mirada hacia la morena, podía notar en su rostro esa expresión llena de goce y afecto, ser él quien en esos momentos le brindaba el mejor de los placeres le hacía sentir lleno de vigor, sonrió pícaramente para después hundir su rostro entre las torneadas piernas, chupando, lamiendo, besando la zona íntima de la morena, subiendo una de sus manos para masajear ese par de pechos, a lo que Rukia sólo respondía con fuertes gemidos imposible de enmudecer…

El deseo estaba consumiéndolo, necesitaba hacerla suya de una buena vez… así que desatendió aquella zona y buscó la manera de acomodarse entre los muslos de la morena, quien realmente odiaba la posición que el chico quería implementar, así que prefirió tomar fuerzas y cambiar, pues de un solo movimiento la pelinegra quedó encima de él, acomodando sus caderas en una zona muy sensible para el pelinaranja, quien la miraba sorprendido… se veía tan hermosa con ese aperlado sudor cubriéndola…

Rukia sonrió con ternura, para después comenzar a sentarse lentamente sobre el miembro de su amante, tomando soporte con sus manos y brazos en el pecho del chico, gimió en el proceso debido a la sensación, Ichigo observó esa expresión, vaya que era realmente sugestiva y encantadora a la vez.

Cuando se acostumbró, la morena empezó un lento movimiento de sus caderas, esa sensación que no podía explicar con palabras, era una clase de choques eléctricas que nacía desde el bajo vientre y comunicaban el placer para todo su cuerpo, gemía con cierto descontrol mientras Ichigo sentía esa presión de su miembro, además de un cosquilleo incesante que le brindaba un exquisito placer, incluso acomodó su mano izquierda en la cadera de la joven, alentándola a que incrementara la velocidad en sus movimiento a la par que con la derecha masajeaba sus senos.

Varios gemidos y suspiros inundaron la habitación conforme la morena aceleraba sus movimientos a un ritmo casi violento, el placer que le daba no se comparaba con nada, le encantaba todos y cada uno de los detalles que Ichigo añadía cuando hacían el amor, estaba logrando llegar al orgasmo, Rukia dobló su espalda hacia tras dejando salir un fuerte gemido acompañado de otro cuyo autor era el pelinaranja, una cálida sensación percibió en el vientre, pues la semilla de su amante quedó impregnada en su interior, completamente agotada y satisfecha la morena cayó hacia delante, quedando en el pecho de Ichigo, quien sin más la abrazó, arrullándola con los latidos de su corazón… a espera de que llegara el alba.

**… … o … …**

Había pasado una noche maravillosa con la mujer que tanto amaba, y no se arrepentía de ello, el único inconveniente fue que al regresar a casa y entrar cuidadosamente por la puerta principal, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, Senna se encontraba en la sala… suponía que lo estaba esperando…

-"¿Dónde demonios estabas?"- Fue la primera pregunta que la pelipúrpura soltó.

-"En la ciudad… divirtiéndome…"- Dijo en lo general, caminando lentamente hacia su esposa, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-"Divirtiendote, divirtiéndote con 'esa' horrible mujer…"- Senna ya lo intuía, ese par de días que legó tarde a casa, además de los rumores que rodeaban la situación ya le daban un presagio, lo que más le enfada era que Ichigo no tenía el valor de decírselo de una vez por todas…

-"¿De donde escuchaste eso?..."- Le preguntó el pelinaranja.

-"¡¡¡Lo dice la televisión, los periódicos, las revistas, el internet… Habla Y hablan sobre tu relación con Rukia y yo he pasado a convertirme en la burla de todos!!!"- Gritó a punto de derramar lágrimas, apretando los puños y los dientes, sacando fuerzas de no sé donde para contenerse y no ir a propinarle una bofetada.

-"¿Y que esperas que haga?... Rukia es alguien muy importante para mi"- La cosa no podía estar más clara, su relación con Rukia ya esa parte de la especulación de ser romántica gracias a los paparazzis.

-"¡Te dije claramente que no quería que pronunciaras su nombre!... ¡Me haz estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo y no lo tolero más!..."- Vociferó aún más iracunda, con una mezcla de dolor y odio, sacándose el anillo de bodas y aventándolo en el piso, para después ir hasta la habitación y empezar a empacar sus pertenencias en un arrebato de ira.

-"¡¡Debí terminar contigo la noche de la premiación!!"- Fue lo que le dijo en voz alta, y estaba seguro de eso, debió dejarla antes de que su vida se viera más complicada…

No quería que las cosas entre ellos terminaran así, esperaba que por parte de Senn, ella fuera un poco más civilizada y madura para entenderlo, pero al parecer era mucho pedir de su parte.

**… … * … …**


	18. Felicidad

Hola todos/todas!!

Mil gracias todas las personas por haber tomado lectura y dejado sus comentarios respecto a los capí´tulo y en sí al fic.

Y bueno simplemente vengo a dejarle el capítulo final de éste fic :) el cual espero sea de su completo agrado.

**Notas extras: **la líricas en e fic proviene del tema **_"All I Want is you"_** de **U2**, tema que dio inspiración a la realización de éste fic.

Gracias de antemano y un gran saludo y un beso!

* * *

**… … * … …**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**"Felicidad"**

La causa de mayor el tumulto se derivó de diversas fotografías que se publicaron en las revistas y el internet sobre Ichigo y Rukia, la gran mayoría captaban a ese par bastante cariñosos en la ciudad de Las Vegas, que despejaban las dudas de los comunicólogos respecto al valor contingente que había tomado la relación del pelinaranja con Senna, de la supuesta relación de Rukia y Renji, así como la misma conformada por el promotor y la modelo.

Un vez que se hizo evidente la ruptura de Senna con el pelinaranja, no se hicieron esperar los degradantes comentarios de la prensa para con Ichigo y la morena, a quien incluso se tildó de diversos calificativos desagradables, a pesar de que Renji nunca tuvo nada que ver con ella, la prensa se empecinaba en que admitiera su 'ruptura' con la modelo, sin embargo en toda ocasión dejó claro que sólo era su amiga y era feliz con la persona que quería.

Respecto a la relación de Ichigo y la pelipúrpura, una vez que la prensa se enteró de los trámites de divorcio que la actriz impuso, la vida de ambos giraba en torno a todo tipo de comentarios que hacían de cada detalle de la situación un completo circo. No sólo tildaron a Ichigo de infiel, a ella de los adjetivos del oportunismo.

Sin embargo y aún cuando los asuntos legales terminaron sin muchos tropiezos, la relación del pelinaranja con Senna terminó por enfriarse en lo absoluto, hasta el grado de ni siquiera conversar algo de amistad, mucho menos en dirigirse la palabra, de las pocas veces que se llegaron a encontrar se dirigieron mirada serias, como si fueran un par de extraños.

Pasando a un ámbito laboral, la morena aún y con toda esa carga de escándalos que traía en su historial, consiguió elevar su fama, no sólo recibió una gran diversidad de contratos sobre marcas de ropa, comerciales de todo tipo de productos e incluso algunas pequeñas participaciones en series televisivas, no obstante continuó con su labor de modelo para pasarela, y entre toda su agenda tenía que alternar esa glamorosa vida para dedicarse de a viajar cuando era posible a la ciudad de las Vegas, con el único propósito de visitar al pelinaranja.

En cuanto a Ichigo, y aún después de su tumultuoso divorcio, continuó en labor de promotor, siendo el dirigente de Ganju, quien ya había sembrado más triunfos y 3 campeonatos que traían una gran satisfacción. Asistía también a reuniones entre grandes empresarios que buscaban patrocinar al moreno boxeador, así como el arreglo de buenas peleas que enaltecieran aún más la fama de ambos. Si bien había días que recibía a Rukia en su casa en la ciudad del pecado, aunque también estaban esas ocasiones en las que le tocaba a él viajar hasta Tokio y pasar tiempo con ella.

De cierta forma habían entendido que si querían que su relación funcionara tenían que sacrificar cosas por igual.

Y en una de esas tantas ocasiones, Ichigo llegó a la capital de Japón, como otro de tantos viajes que hacía, no dudó ni un momento en invitar a la morena a cenar en un lujoso restaurante de la zona.

A penas y sus pies tocaron la banqueta de la avenida y miles de flashasos les cayeron como arroyos, demasiadas miradas llenas de alegría pero algunas otras con un profundo odio, estruendosas voces y una persecución de cámaras a cualquier dirección que fueran.

Sus manos unidas en una estrecho íntimo y comprometedor, sus dedos entrelazados por ese amor que tanto se profesaban y muchos criticaban por ser obsceno y cínico, sin siquiera entender esos sentimientos. Era molesto el acoso de la prensa ante su escandalosa relación, como la tildaban los tabloides, pero que para el pelinaranja y la morena era una relación fundada de cariño, comprensión y confianza, parecía que esos factores desaparecieran de la vista de todos… o simplemente los ignoraran.

-"Casi no lo logramos…"- Dijo la morena al estar ambos dentro del restaurante, mientras Ichigo le ayudaba a deshacerse de su abrigo, entregándolo a la par al dependiente.

-"Ni modo, ese es el precio que pagamos por estar en el medio…"- Le dijo a su guapa novia al volver a tomarla de la mano, siendo ambos guiados por el dependiente hasta un rincón del restaurante, ya que allí podría gozar mejor de la tranquilidad y privacía que necesitaban.

El par de menús no tardó mucho en llegar, sus ojuelos revisaron cuidadosamente la carta y una vez determinado la elección para la cena, se les retiraron los menús. Después llegó un amable mesero que sirvió vino de cortesía para ambos, para que se deleitaran el paladar en lo que su manducatoria se les servía.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar, ambos degustaron de excelentes filetes y un espumoso vino, entre sonrisa charlaron sobre sus respectivo trabajos, compartiendo sus anécdotas, como antes solían hacerlo. En un momento clave de la velada, el pelinaranja fijó toda su atención en la morena, quien se sintió algo incómoda con esos suspicaces ojos miel enterrados en su rostro.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué me vez de esa forma?"- Inquirió la joven modelo con gracia.

-"Sólo que…"- Musitó a pena, deslizando su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

Ella lo observó curiosa, notaba algo de inquietud incluso.

-"Si volviera a pedirte matrimonio… ¿me aceptarías?"- Propuso con una sonrisa, a la par que mostraba aquel anillo dorado y su resplandeciente diamante, en espera de que ella dijera algo.

**_Dices que quieres, diamantes en un anillo de oro_**

Rukia echó una mirada ala joya y luego a su novio, con una faz colmada de sorpresa y las emociones tratando de contener, sentía que en cualquier momento desbordarían. Y no era para menos, no todos los días se recibía ese tipo de propuestas, y aunque en su caso era la tercera ocasión que se lo pedían, pero era la primera ocasión en la que estaba realmente segura de su respuesta.

-"Sí…"- Musitó a penas, su tranquila voz y una sonrisa dulce acompañaron su respuesta.

Se sintió lleno de júbilo, tranquilo al escucharla aceptar sin ningún tapujo o pizca de duda, finalmente había dicho que sí… después de todas las promesas que quedaron suspendidas y quebrantadas, después de tantos errores cometidos y del arrepentimiento… dijo que sí…

**_Pero, todas las promesas que rompimos  
desde la cuna hasta la tumba_**

Con delicadeza tomó su mano izquierda y acomodó en su delgado dedo aquella sortija que reflejaba algo mucho más que un compromiso, un amor incondicional que duraría hasta el final de sus días. Habían aprendido también a que estar con la persona más amada, era más valioso y significativa que toda la fama o el dinero del mundo.

**_  
Cuando todo lo que quiero… eres tú…_**

**… … o … …**

Y aunque el anunció de su boda causó aún más revuelo en los medios, ninguna mal comentario les haría cambiar de parecer, no le iban a dar gusto a nadie más que sólo a ellos mismos, a su corazón y a su alma, porque era algo que ambos realmente querían sin importar quien estuviera en contra o a favor.

**_Dices que me darás, una autopista vacía  
tesoros sólo para contemplar,  
todas las riquezas en la noche,_**

Contrajeron nupcias una tarde de marzo, el día en que la primavera nació y los cerezos florecían al radiante día, en compañía de los amigos, de sus colaboradores en el trabajo, de familiares y algunos invitados extras, conocidos suyos, estuvieron en la ceremonia.

Jurando ante todos los presentes ser fieles en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarse y respetarse todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separara. Recibiendo los anillos como símbolo de amor y fidelidad, así como las arras que significaban el cuidado que tendrían para que no faltara lo necesario en su hogar, así como de señal de cuidado de que todo se aproveche. Cerrando su compromiso con un sutil y tierno beso que se vio acompañado de una llovizna de aplausos.

**_Dices que me darás, ojos en una noche cegada  
un río en tiempos de sequía,  
un puerto en la tempestad,_**

**_todas las promesas que hacemos_**

**_desde la cuna hasta la tumba_**

Una amenizada recepción, en compañía de los seres queridos de la pareja, vino y comida gourmet, sonrisas y fotografías que servirían de recuerdo.

Su primer baile en el centro de la pista. Una noche de bodas mágica. El inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, como una pareja feliz, como un matrimonio que tenía la fortuna de tener felicidad, dinero, fama, salud y sobre todo amor.

¿Qué mas podía hacerles falta?... Si tenían todo lo que querían en la vida, lo más importante: a la persona amada a su lado.

**_  
Cuando todo lo que quiero… eres tú…_**

**… … o … …**

Posteriormente al evento, los titulares, sitio de internet, periódico, programas televisivos de espectáculos y las mismas revistas estaban colmados de muchísima información relacionada a esa boda. Fotografías exclusivas de cada detalle, desde el vestido de novia hasta los cocktails que tomaron los invitados, bien la gente catalogaba esa unión como aquellos que se dan en los cuentos de hadas.

Con el paso del tiempo los tabloides y la gente influenciada por los mismos dejó de oponerse a ese matrimonio, poco a poco la idea de ser escandaloso se fue desvaneciendo, pues los hechos mostraban cosas muy diversas. Y aunque aún había algunos aferrados que perjuraban que dentro de "x" cantidad de meses terminarían divorciándose, la morena y el pelinaranja terminaron por callarles la boca.

Byakuya terminó convenciéndose del buen hombre que era Ichigo, y que haría muy feliz a su hermana, después de todo, la situación estaba arreglada.

Y a los pocos meses… una noticia más alegró el hogar de los Kurosaki-Kuchiki.

Sus ojos se encontraban leyendo la información contenida en aquella hoja de papel, estaba pasmado… eso no podía estarle pasando… era tan maravilloso como para creer que le estaba sucediendo…

Miró a su bella esposa, quien se encontraba delante de él, con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios. El pelinaranja tomó aire y después abrió la boca un poco, tratando de soltar las palabras pero no encontraba alguna que pudiera expresar a la perfección como se sentía.

-"¿Significa que voy a ser padre?"- Preguntó y es que no le bastaba con leer lo que se tenía impreso en la papeleta, necesitaba que ella se lo dijera de su propia voz para comenzar a creerlo…

-"Por supuesto…"- Respondió con esa misma sonrisa que trasmitía calma y dulzura, ella estaba bastante contenta con la noticia, no pensó que tan pronto se convertiría en madre sin embargo ahora tenía esa bendición y estaba más que segura que esa experiencia en el proceso sería de lo más agradable.

Ichigo soltó una risita a causa de la emoción, y no era para menos, no todos los días llegas a casa con la noticia de que serás padre, y en su vida jamás creyó llegar a tener esa oportunidad sin embargo ahora la vida le sonreía aún más y dentro de varios meses tendría en sus brazos a su primer hijo o hija, para enseñarle una gran diversidad de cosas…

Soltó aquel papel sin darle importancia en donde quedaba, para ir hasta su esposa y con sus manos tomar delicadamente su rostro y depositar en sus labios un cálido y fugaz beso, para después abrazarla cuidadosamente… Rodeando con sus manos su cintura, una que conforme al tiempo iría creciendo… Rukia le correspondió el abrazo, mientras a su oído el pelinaranja murmuraba su alegría.

-"No sabes cuanto me alegra la noticia…"-

Ambos lo estaban… Con esa noticia se reforzaba aún más su amor y su relación…

Lo acontecido en sus vidas era una muestra más de que después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma… El hecho de haber asumido sus propios errores y olvidar el orgullo les había traído de vuelta al camino de la felicidad y esperaban nunca más volver a descarrilarse.

**… … * … …**

** F I N**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el final :) y en sí todo el fic.

Tengo que confesar que de los 3 fic largos que he escrito, éste ha sido el que más trabajo me costó, ya que los personajes son complejos, y la historia puede girar de muchas formas, sin embargo creo que le di el giro que tenía en mente, sin dejar en fuera nada de lo que tenía previsto añadir al fic y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

No me queda más que agradecerles a todas las personas que siguieron cada capítulo y el fic en general, así como haberme hecho saber su opinión en casa entrega, sus comentarios me motivaron mucho y fueron de gran ayuda en mis momentos de bloqueo total.

Espero vernos pronto en otro fic, el cual aún estoy todavía pensando su subirlo o no, aunque ya veremos.

Una vez más gracias. Un beso y un saludo a todos y todas.


End file.
